Scream
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: In the brig for insulting Megatron, Starscream recieves an unexpected visitor... and then the bunny grew! lots of smutty goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lack of updates my friends but I do have a peace offering! A MegsScreamer smut RP that will have you guys wanting more… I hope. I played Megatron and my bro Kd Zeal played Starscream, you should read his fics they're great! (pokes him) Anyway let me know what you think and I WILL update soon… I hope. Oh and for any one who hasn't figured it out this is a slash smut RP so I don't want any fragging reviews about the horrors of slash smut because I don't have a warning posted in a RP ficcy…

Oh and Disclaimer: we dont own you dont sue!!

-

Starscream onlined looking at a rather familiar wall. After all, he'd seen the brig wall often... Granted, he'd usually not been looking at the wall while hanging in chains from the ceiling, but the point remained, he'd seen the brig wall often. His back was too the door, so he had no idea if anyone was out there, or who they were if there was. Hum, maybe insulting Megatron for loosing to the Autobots, AGAIN, really wasn't the smartest idea. In fact, given the situation, no, it HADN'T been a smart idea. But then, it wasn't HIS fault that Megatron was so pathetic, always following glitched plans and getting his aft handed to him by the 'bots.

Next to silently, Megatron snuck into the brig, strolling up to his second-in-command with a evil grin plastered across his face. Starscream looked so… delicious, unmarred and chained to the ceiling… but that would soon change! The Decepticon leader had been insulted by the seeker for the last time.

Someone was behind him. Air pressure, faint breezes, small changes that only seekers could feel, passed information to Starscream. Someone was behind him. But as long as they stayed behind him, he couldn't turn his head far enough to see WHO it was. And pit if he was actually going to ASK who was there.

"Oh dear, you look SO uncomfortable… so uncomfortable indeed…" Tracing across Starscream's wings with one finger, Megatron chuckled to himself, enjoying the shiver his touch caused. He kept his voice a low barely heard whisper, making sure that his second-in-command couldn't figure out who it was…

"What's it to you, glitch?" Starscream snarled back, twisting and trying to figure out just who that was. Nobody come to help him, that much was clear from the words, from the touch. If someone had come to help, they would have simply freed him, and not spent any time gloating.

"Well, maybe I just wanted your company… or maybe I just wanted you, little seeker… your wings are so tantalizing…" Taking a small lick of the wing nearest him, Megatron started tracing figure eights on the other wing. Hopefully his low voice and the misdirection would keep Starscream panicked long enough to have a little fun with it, but if not, oh well… he'd just find fun in other ways.

Starscream jerked at the unexpected touch of glossa against his wing. It usually wasn't a good thing when someone called his wings tantalizing, except for the few times when it was said by whatever lover he'd chosen for that night. He couldn't help but relax slowly as a gentle digit traced against his wing. Even if he was chained in the brig and unsure who he was speaking to... That at least felt good. His processor ran with ideas, possibilities. Maybe this was some random, low ranking soldier, taking advantage of an opportunity to interface with someone far beyond his reach. Or maybe it was a random soldier that Megatron had sent in to embarrass the seeker while everyone watched. It might be Megatron himself, but then why was he gentle, and why hadn't he taken offense at the insult? "So you had to wait until I was chained up?"

"Of course! That makes it so much more enjoyable…" Good… very, very good, Starscream was playing right in, relaxing, obviously unaware of the agony he would soon be in. Biting down on the wing, Megatron smiled to himself. Maybe he could use gentle teasing touches on the seeker's wings until he either overloaded or was incredibly charged… make him ready to beg for more before he revealed himself and started the real fun, the real pain.

"Ng!" Starscream jerked again as dermaplates pressed against his wing, but it didn't hurt. No, it was... good. Someone who knew fliers, then, and who didn't want him retaliating. Well, okay, he could work with that. "Hum... I suppose it can, at times... Though I've been told I'm good with my hands." He would rather not interface like this, but if it got his hands free and him out of here... well, he'd do what he had to.

Purring, the Decepticon leader continued his biting and licking, making sure to rub at the places he knew were sensitive on a seeker. "Good with your hands, hm? How good is good, little seeker?" Megatron asked, he couldn't believe that his plan was going so well! Starscream was so accepting of his touch as a stranger, what would he do when he realized that the one pleasuring him was his leader...? Megatron hoped that his 'little seeker' would not be happy, would struggle, making it all the more fun to torture him.

Someone bigger than him, the way they kept calling him 'little'. But Starscream couldn't really focus, because whomever it was REALLY knew fliers, and was making him feel so good... With a low moan, he pressed lightly into the touches. "I've brought Thundercracker to overload in a breem flat with only my hands," Starscream admitted pridefully. Granted, the other seeker had already been charged before Starscream had even started to touch him, but this unknown mech didn't need all the details, did he?

"Oh really...?" Biting down hard enough to cause pain, Megatron grinned evilly, claws digging into the thin metal plating just slightly. "You shouldn't boast you know, it just makes you all the more… tempting." And it truly did, though not in the way or impression that he was giving Starscream…

Starscream yelped and jerked as pain cut through pleasure. "Unchain me, and you'll find out just how warranted my boast was," and though he tried to sound strong, there was a note of weakness and pleading. Anyone could free him, if nothing else it would only take a small shot to break through the chains. And he would make good on his promise, he was perfectly willing to overload anyone who spared him from Megatron's wrath, because this wasn't Megatron, the tyrant would have started the pain earlier and harder.

"No there'd be no fun in that… no fun at all." Chuckling lightly the Decepticon leader dug his fingers into the joints that connected Starscream's delicate wings to his body. He made sure to keep the touch light to keep the seeker from figuring out who he was, besides he'd be causing pain quickly enough, pain and pleasure in a mix… a toxic mix.

Torn between pleasure and fear, Starscream had no real answer to the mech's statement. He pulled against the chain, searching for just a little slack, arching into the frighteningly good touches with breathy gasping moans. He wasn't going to get free from this, but it seemed he'd at least get a little enjoyment out of his time in the brig for once.

"You like that?" Speeding up his stroking of wings and wires, Megatron slyly licked his second-in-command's audio, enjoying the soft needy whimper his actions caused. "I think you do… I think you like this, being chained, being helpless… don't you? Don't you like it...?" As he spoke, Megatron squeezed his grip on wire bundles tighter and sped up his stroking even more, loving the choked and strangled sounds that it caused.

Did he? No, he didn... "Aaaa... 'gain..." That was not what he had meant to say, the thought floated rather resentfully in Starscream's processor as he twitched and hung from the chains. He had meant to say... 'absolutely not', maybe. Or, "Oh, yes, again!" Starscream whimpered, squirming into the skilled hands.

"I thought so… I knew you did, it was so obvious by the way you act, little seeker…" Licking his second-in-command's audio again, Megatron repeated his actions as requested. It was such a thrill to have Starscream begging for his touch! Too bad that thrill would be gone but at least it would be replaced by an even better one… the thrill that came from causing pain and agony…

He didn't bother denying it, denial would be useless at this point. "Oh... yes..." the seeker moaned, he couldn't arch any further while bound. He was going to overload soon, overload with no idea who was bringing him to that point. "Oh please..." the moan modulated into a shriek.

Smirking Megatron stepped around to stand in front of the seeker, still playing with Starscream's wing joints. "See, I did know it," he growled, loosing the whisper he'd been using before. The Decepticon leader was going to make his subordinate overload even knowing that soon he was going to be in pain… wonderful pain. Using his free hand Megatron grabbed the back of Starscream's head and forced him into a heated kiss. He smiled cruelly at the seeker's newfound struggles even while he overloaded in a screaming, horrified way.

Even the dead, flat terror that Starscream felt as Megatron revealed himself was not enough to stop the overload that tore through the seeker. The fear added a knife edge to the pleasure, and Starscream could only screech helplessly into his leader's mouth. Screams died into frightened whimpers as pleasure faded, leaving Starscream shaking and hanging in the chains.

Laughing cruelly, Megatron continued kissing the seeker in his grasp, pulling away after a few minutes. "So, you're good with your hands, little seeker?" he asked, using the term of endearment in a almost insulting way. "What if I crush your hands? Or what if I rip off these wonderfully beautiful wings of yours?" Leaning in he licked Starscream's audio again, loving the quaver it caused. "Or maybe I'll use some of my toys… or you know what? I'll do it all! You love being chained up and I love chaining you up, it'll be FUN, my little seeker."

"You... twisted... slagger," Starscream spat out. He couldn't stop his shaking, though, couldn't manage to get his legs under him enough to stand. Megatron's words painted too-vivid pictures across his CPU, and he knew now just how skilled Megatron was. What caused pleasure could easily cause pain, and Megatron wasn't one for idle threats. And deep down, buried so far that Starscream could almost ignore it, was the bare fact that the seeker was desperately grateful for any attention from the tyrant.

"A few seconds ago you loved my touch! Now what ever happened to that?" Keeping Starscream's head cupped in his hands, Megatron was truly in ecstatic enjoyment. He'd wanted to torment his little seeker for so long and now his dream was coming true!

"A few seconds ago you weren't threatening to maim me!" Starscream yelled back, trying to jerk his head away. It was a futile effort, of course. Megatron wasn't about to let Starscream go so easily. It would have disappointed both of them if he had.

Laughter bubbling through the Decepticon leader started rubbing Starscream's wings again, tenderly, while letting the seeker know he could yank and crush the one in his hand anytime. "Who said I was going to maim you already? I still want to have a little fun… and besides if you had known it was me and I started hurting you, you would have loved it."

He was NOT going to fall for this again. He was NOT going to relax into that indulgent stroking, was not going to find his vulnerability exciting, and was most certainly not going to admit that... Megatron was right. "Like there's a difference between 'fun' and 'maim' in your vocabulary?" it was supposed to be an angry snap... but Starscream's voice was breathy, betraying him.

"Oh, of course there is, my little seeker!" Megatron said, "But I do think maiming IS fun… especially on you and your wondrous little wings." Continuing his stroking of one of the wings with a finger, the Decepticon shook his head, knowing full well that his second-in-command would both enjoy and hate it. "And you do like pain, I KNOW you like pain…"

Starscream snarled, lunging at Megatron. Chains rattled and energon started leaking from where he'd stressed the wrist-joints. "You sick glitch. You're afraid of what I'd do if I were free, aren't you? You should be, I'd tear you apart!" Aggression transparently masked fear in the same response Starscream had used a hundred times before.

"Why would I fear, my little seeker?" Megatron asked, keeping his voice calm even as his touches became rough, claws digging into the seeker's wing. "You're staying tied up because I know that you like it. If I really feared you, after I'm through I'd kill you, but I'm not…" Smiling evilly, Megatron attacked the seeker's neck in a frenzy, biting at the sensitive wiring.

He froze at the sudden attack, the rapid switch from tender to rough too much for him to keep up with. It was just as well, if he jerked or moved too much, Megatron might wind up killing him after all, though it wouldn't be intentional. "I don't..." the Seeker protested in a small, tight voice. "I don't like... pain. Restraint... helpless... I don't... like to be..." Fans hitched before whirling higher, and Starscream gave out a low hiss.

"Yes, you do," Megatron whispered fiercely, claws digging deeper into the metal wings. "You know you love it, deep down, you love it, and you want me to do it." The startled look in Starscream's optics was priceless…

"Noo..." It was a protestation without any real force. How could he put force into it, when the accusation... But he didn't want PAIN! Starscream only wanted... attention. Megatron's attention. In any form. Why else would he go to such lengths to insult and belittle the tyrant? "I... don't!" a ghost of sound, a last protest.

"Yes… yes you do." The edge of a delicate seeker wing crumbled under Megatron's assault and he smiled cruelly. "Admit it Starscream, my little seeker, you DO want it, and I won't let you ever forget it!" Primus, repeating the same thing over and over in such wonderful ways was making the Decepticon leader so charged… and of course the denial helped a lot!

Starscream shrieked as part of his wing crumbled and delicate wires were exposed... and tormented. "No... I'll never..." Enjoying the pain was one thing, admitting it quite another. Energon from leaking wrists began to trickle slowly down his arms as the red and white Seeker shivered, Megatron raking his fingers against his wings.

"Hm…" Moving from his spot, the Decepticon leader eyed the energon leaking from Starscream's numerous small cuts and the large one on his wing. A small smile formed as he licked at the energon covering the wing's surface. "Admit it and I'll sooth away these little pains… give you another sweet overload…" he said, hoping to entice his little seeker into biting for the bait.

He couldn't help it, he moaned as Megatron licked so softly at him. He knew his leader well enough to know he could be trusted to keep his word... But admitting to such a thing! Starscream whimpered, the glossa against his wing, the knowledge it was MEGATRON willing to give him such a thing... "A... attention?" the seeker gasped, unintentionally.

"Oh yes, my dear little seeker, lots and lots of attention if that's what you want… all for a few little words of admittance…" Oh, it was going better than expected! And if all Starscream wanted was attention… that opened up so many possibilities! Pulling away he made his next touches light and teasing, hoping to push his little seeker past the point of rational thought.

The chain was rattling from the force of Starscream's shaking. It... felt so good, Megatron's touches, being the sole focus of the tyrant's attentions... Attentions he would loose if he failed to give what Megatron wanted... The flier dropped his head, moaning in want and shame. "I... do..."

"You do... what?" Maybe he could get a real admission out of Starscream… Megatron hoped so, he'd love to hear his little seeker truly admit to loving pain and helplessness then he could use it against him even more… "Come on little seeker, tell me what you enjoy… tell me what you know you love…" Being careful to keep his touches light the Decepticon leader started nibbling at exposed wires on Starscream's wing, the taste of energon filling his mouth with a wonderful sweetness.

If he had still been capable of planning and thought, Starscream would have bit his glossa clean off before he could say the damning words. "I want..." a shudder of delight interrupted him, "I want... this... F-forced..." He screeched as teeth scraped against a particularly sensitive wire. "Hurt me, caress me... Anything, just don't IGNORE ME," words he had longed to say for vorns finally came spilling out.

"Don't worry, my little seeker. I won't ignore you EVER again…" Pressing harder Megatron cleaned every drop of energon from his second-in-command's wing. Sucking at the wires until they stopped leaking, he switched to licking and sucking Starscream's wrists, still grinning.

Starscream gave a moan of pure need and want and CONTENTMENT, vents hitching in a sob. There was nothing to say to that, and the Seeker didn't even try, just moaned and trembled as Megatron continued licking the energon from him, soaking up the attention desperately.

Completely finished with cleaning Starscream of his leaking energon, the Decepticon leader roughly yanked him into a kiss. His hand fell against the seekers unmarred wing, petting it fondly as his glossa caressed the others. "Your wings are so sensitive, and I think they need more attention, don't you?" he asked into the kiss, fond, gentle petting turning rough and painful.

He whimpered again, flinched as Megatron, once again, went for the wings. "Y... yes... Please...?" Starscream answered, even though he KNEW what form that attention would take. But... maybe... And anyway, this wasn't the first time the tyrant had beaten him, marred his wings... and then gone back to ignoring him. But this time... Megatron had said he wouldn't ignore him...

Rumbling in pleasure at Starscream's answer, the Decepticon leader smiled and went back to his gentle caresses, moving to stand behind his little seeker. "Your wings belong to me, don't they? I could easily ground you by ripping them off, or just keep you locked down here. I know how crazy seekers get when they're kept from the sky…" Tracing the Decepticon symbols painted on Starscream's wings with his glossa Megatron was delighted to find that his words made the seeker in front of him start shaking, though whether it was in fear or want he wasn't sure.

No... not the sky, he wouldn't take that... not the one thing that Starscream craved, NEEDED, almost as badly as he needed Megatron's attention. The one thing that had always been there, always accepted him and comforted him after his leader rejected him. But Megatron had said... he wouldn't ignore him... "Th-they're..." Starscream had to pause, giving a soft moan as Megatron traced the purple symbol. "My wings... are... are... yours," he agreed, still almost unnaturally quiet.

"Good… very good, my little seeker…" Something was wrong… well not really WRONG, wrong but… Starscream was known to be vocal, very, very vocal, it was how he got his name in the first place… Megatron enjoyed the screams of his second-in-command, and was willing to do anything to get them. Gripping the edge of the wing he'd been licking he pulled slightly, just enough to stress the metal under his fingers. The Decepticon in command didn't want to really just rip the fragile appendages off, no, they were MUCH too much fun to play with… but Starscream didn't know that.

The action gained a short, choked cry, Starscream buckling forward in the chains in an attempt to ease the pain. "P-please... Please don't ground me." Humm... Maybe if he actually tried being polite, for once... "S... sir. My Lord... My wings are yours, but please... don't ground me..." He couldn't scream, he was being too earnest, too serious, to scream.

"But if you were grounded then you couldn't run away and I could keep giving you attention…" Megatron said, dangling what he knew Starscream wanted right in front of the seeker. Taking another section of wing in his hand he squeezed, bending it to match the other section. "Would you really want to loose my attentions, my little seeker?"

He would go mad if he were grounded. He would go mad if he were ignored. It seemed either way that he was doomed to go mad. "No... no..." The sky, or Megatron's attention... Of course, the tyrant could easily take both from him. "Even if I... pr-promise not to run...?" It wouldn't work. Everyone thought Starscream's promises were meaningless, and so they had slowly taken on that character. Offlining his optics, the Seeker made his choice. "G-ground me if... if it... is your wish..." This entire time, he had spoken quietly, choked and serious.

Pushing back surprise at how… subdued Starscream was, Megatron continued crushing parts of the seeker's wing, switching to the other wing when he was through. He didn't intend leave his little seeker grounded for long, just enough to make him worry and be afraid… after all, even the Decepticon leader wasn't cruel enough to take away Starscream's wings for a extended period of time. Maybe the fear would force the seeker into more vocalizations but if not… well, Megatron could live with the sobriety for a little while.

Starscream let himself whimper, but he couldn't seem to work up the needed... arrogance for a scream. After all, he had agreed to let Megatron ground him. Who was he to scream in protest, or even in pain? He stood in the chains, moaning and shaking, occasionally able to work up a short cry.

Ok, now the Decepticon leader was worried. Starscream was just too quiet, even though he had to have been in a measurable amount of pain. Pressing his chest to Starscream's back Megatron nibbled lightly at the seeker's neck while his hands wrapped themselves around the smaller mech's sides to rub at Starscream's cockpit and chest plates. Something was wrong with his little seeker, and because said seeker seemed to need contact… well, why not give it if it could coax a few screams or louder cries out of him.

The sudden... tenderness drew a confused, gasping wail from the captive as he melted into the hold. Oh, he had been, was, so tired of hiding... why had it taken Megatron so long to notice him, to notice how he would do anything to draw the tyrant's attention? He had needed this... needed it more than the sky, needed the mech to whom he had pledged his life to actually NOTICE him...

With a light nip at Starscream's audio Megatron spoke, voice almost worried in its tone. "What's wrong, my little seeker? I thought you liked the pain, I thought you liked my touch… you do, don't you?" Rubbing soft circles in the metal plating under his hands, the Decepticon leader had a thought. Maybe he would fix his little seeker up, after he was done, himself, not just take Starscream to a medic. No, he wanted to take repairs into his own hands, even though he wasn't sure why.

Why was he asking that? Wasn't his every action clearly stating just how much he liked this? "I do, I do, both! Why... why do you have to ask... don't I make it clear?" A note of panic, or something, raised Starscream's voice to its normal screech. He didn't even notice as he freely admitted what he had kept secret only a breem ago.

"Crystal clear, my little seeker… crystal clear," Megatron whispered, gently pushing his fingers under seams to nudge wires he found there. And it was, but… he couldn't help but ask, and why not? He needed something that would make Starscream be his normal self after all… and it did work, but the something that wasn't right sprang up again. Had Starscream been trying to really get his attention, any attention, even painful, from the Decepticon leader? That would explain all the insults and the attempts to get in trouble, that would explain EVERYTHING... and Megatron wasn't sure on how to take it.

Starscream gave a cry and jerked in the chains as sudden pleasure from Megatron's actions warred with the pain from his wings. Emotions and needs long ignored were being picked at, noticed, MET, and Starscream needed to do something to release the tension he had lived with so long. Giving up and enjoying Megatron's attention seemed like a good place to start.

Pressing his fingers deeper into the seams, the Decepticon leader pinched at the sensitive wires he found, returning to his earlier task of biting at Starscream's neck. "I'll never neglect you again, my little seeker… never again…" He whispered, "You're mine forever and always…"

The seeker lived up to his name then, screaming for the simple need of doing something, letting the world know how he felt. Normally, he did this in the sky, the wind caressing him, holding him and healing him from another instance of being ignored. It was rare indeed to hear this particular type of screaming from him while he was grounded, and never before had he voiced it while bound and literally incapable of flight.

Megatron blinked back the surprise he felt at hearing the… different type of scream than he was used to coming from Starscream. He'd heard screams of anger, screams of pain and even screams of sorrow from his little seeker, but never a scream of such longing. Taking Starscream's head in one of his hands the Decepticon leader pulled him into a kiss, cutting off the scream that was tearing at his spark so horribly.

The release of screaming was suddenly denied him. Starscream decided he didn't really care, since the denial brought forth such a nice kiss. The flier put his energy into kissing back instead, hazily thinking that he might need to explain just what he had done at some point.

While Starscream was distracted by kissing him back the Decepticon leader gently pulled his seeker's cockpit open, brushing against the wiring and mechanics inside. He knew how delicate Starscream was there and normally he would have just torn it open, but after finding that his second-in-command was so in need... he just couldn't help but be careful, especially if it would hold off another one of those horrible screams…

It was a more normal cry that Starscream voiced, one of surprise, as Megatron lifted the glass and brushed carefully against wonderfully sensitive components. "Megatron..." he muttered, voice a little more raw than usual, arching into the touch.

"Yes, my little seeker?" Megatron asked optics bright with lust. His hands continued their touches while he rubbed against Starscream's injured wings, it was wonderful to have the seeker say his name… but it would be more wonderful when Starscream was moaning his name in abstract lust and pleasure.

"I screamed... like you were the sky..." he explained dreamily. Then he smiled, a happier variant on his arrogant smirk. "But the sky never kissed me." Starscream's mental balance was returning, but he didn't want to do anything to stop the tyrant.

What in Primus' name was his second-in-command on? Megatron made a mental note to check on the energon supply Starscream was using, along with making sure no one was contaminating it out of spite or hate… Unless, of course, his little seeker was just THAT turned on? "Starscream?" the Decepticon leader asked, never stopping the massaging of his little seeker's internal controls. If Starscream considered him as wonderful as he considered the sky then… Primus, was his second-in-command that infatuated by him? "My little seeker, do you mean that?" he asked.

Starscream trembled under the pleasurable touch, moaning lowly. "Chose you... over the sky... did I not?" he answered in that same earnestly quiet voice that had show up earlier, though this time he wasn't choking and stuttering over his words.

Instead of immediately responding, Megatron pulled his second-in-command into another kiss. When he did finally pull away, the Decepticon leader's voice was commanding but almost playful. "You will scream when you overload then, my little seeker, and when I make you mine, you will scream in lust, showing me that you want me like you want the sky," he said, right before he started massaging Starscream's wing joints.

He liked that tone in his leader's voice, Starscream decided. With a shaky, pleasured cry, he agreed, "Yes... Yes, I'll show you... Everyone will hear, when I am yours." Megatron's hands felt so good... he really did know seekers, knew how to hurt them... knew how to please...

"Good." Without warning Megatron used his glossa to replace his hands, running his glossa along the expanse of Starscream's entire back. The Decepticon leader smirked when he heard the moans and cries of his little seeker's pleasure, biting down to add minuscule amounts of pain and heighten Starscream's experience.

Perhaps he was truly insane. He might have gone insane while staring at that wall. That would certainly explain why Megatron was here and pleasuring him so nicely, so gently, speaking promises of never again ignoring him, of making him HIS... If this was insanity, Starscream embraced it, joyously, vocally. Megatron knew just how much pain he could add before it consumed the pleasure instead of augmenting it, knew just how to drive the pleasure to the very limit of what was possible.

Noticing that one of his seeker's wing wounds had reopened, Megatron centered his attentions on it with his glossa, while his freed hands moved to play with the bent metal around it. He smiled devilishly to himself as he worked, it wouldn't take much more to make Starscream overload…

He was giving half-panting cries, and then Megatron moved his hand just THERE, and Starscream realized this truly WAS better than flying, he had never thought that such a statement would be true, he threw his head back with a screech, ALMOST...

Biting down on one of the energon tubes in his mouth, the Decepticon leader licked up the energon spilled from them, keeping the cut open while at the same time continuing his soothing of the wound. "Overload for me, NOW," Megatron commanded, one of his hands moving to stroke Starscream's wing and the other to dig into his wing joint.

It wasn't a conscious obedience that Starscream gave. He heard the voice, not the words, he felt the hands, the glossa and dermaplates, the light pain, the ECSTASY... and he screamed, abandoning himself to the overload.

Megatron closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure from the seeker's screams, never stopping his sucking and licking. Instead he moved and continued on the other parts of Starscream's injured wings, where the Decepticon leader himself had crushed the thin metal plating. He wasn't through with Starscream… no, not by a long shot…

He was shaking again, never letting up on the screams as Megatron continued the stimulation, the tyrant was relentless, freely giving him pleasure with the perfect line of pain... Starscream couldn't get the leverage to writhe, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Your screams are so wonderful, my little seeker… I never want them to stop!" Megatron moaned, in a frenzy he moved around so he could press his chest plates to Starscream's and kiss him forcefully. He needed to… he needed to swallow the screams of bliss as he caused more…

Megatron liked his screams? Then he would give more, give until his vocalizer shorted out, especially if Megatron kept kissing him like that... The tyrant was embracing him, tenderly, and Starscream didn't feel imprisoned at all, though he usually did...

Mmmm, he was still screaming… and Megatron moaned as he continued swallowing the wonderful screams. It felt so good to have some one actually NEED him, and it was even better for the needy one to be Starscream, his smart-aleck second-in-command…

He stopped, finally, had to stop, had no more emotions that needed to be screamed, none that even could be. Utter and complete contentment, after all, didn't lend itself very well to screaming. It did, however, lend itself fairly well to light moaning hums.

Even though Starscream quieted down from screaming and living up to his name, the Decepticon leader still loved the sounds that came from his little seeker's mouth. Stroking both wings at the same time Megatron continued kissing his second-in-command, gently dominating the kiss while trying to get Starscream to kiss back with more force.

A complete non-sequitur of a thought occurred to Starscream. If they were human, they would have had to break this kiss quite a bit ago, before he had run out of screams. Just further proof that the fleshbags were pathetic, they couldn't even hope to match this kiss. He gave a light suck on Megatron's gloss, moaned again when the tyrant gave a pleased growl at his boldness. Starscream tried again, pressing dermaplates more firmly against Megatron.

When the seeker actually kissed back like he wanted, Megatron pressed himself even closer, needing more… Growling again he started searching for the clasps that would open Starscream's chest plates, wondering how many times more he could get his little seeker to overload.

The utter and deep contentment began to give way to renewed arousal as Megatron responded to Starscream's hesitant kissing. He hadn't know they physically COULD get any closer... Starscream gave a howl as Megatron found the clasps, the contentment now fueling the strongest arousal he had ever felt.

Breaking away from their kiss, the Decepticon leader finished opening Starscream's chest plates, staring at the bared spark of his second-in-command with lust he never knew he had. To Megatron, Starscream's spark was one of the most wonderful things he'd ever seen… it was so beautiful. "My little seeker… MINE," he purred, right before taking a small teasing lick of the seeker's opened chest plating.

It was the words more than the actions that sent Starscream's already powerful arousal spiraling out of control. "MegaTRON..." He was going to make him his... oh, maybe not quite yet, but he was going to, or possibly already had, Starscream couldn't really think clearly, only feel that sense of anticipation that meant SOMETHING good was going to happen. "M- Mega... tron..."

Starscream moaning his name was almost as delicious as the seeker's screams… petting his sparkcasing, Megatron kept going on his licking, making sure to tweak the wires and tubing that he knew would make his second-in-command moan even louder… if that was possible. "Do you realize how much you mean to me, my little seeker? My little Starscream. Do you know how delicious you are, how wonderful your moans and screams are… and how much I regret not doing this sooner…"

He heard the words, they soothed the pain that still lingered, but Starscream couldn't FOCUS on the words, couldn't process them. Megatron was making him feel too good, an overload rocked him but only took the smallest edge off his arousal, his need, and he was screaming again.

That was it. Megatron needed his little seeker and he needed him right then and there. Opening his own chest plates, he pressed against Starscream again, moaning and crying out in abstract pleasure. It felt too good! Who knew his second-in-command could feel so good! On impulse, Megatron yanked him into another deep and lust ridden kiss, swallowing more screams.

The screams Megatron took were, for a brief moment, that same wail of loneliness that Starscream gave to the sky. It morphed almost immediately, though, into a shriek of pleasure, joy, ecstasy, contentment, OVERLOAD. Starscream gave himself unreservedly to his leader, his tyrant, and finally believed that he would truly never again be ignored or forgotten. The world went white, and the black as the dissipating overload took Starscream's consciousness with it.

Leaning on the seeker in front of him Megatron tried to compose himself. His own overload had hit him hard, and it was difficult to stay upright at first. Standing straight, he gently wrapped an arm around Starscream while his other untied the seeker, picking him up and carrying him to the Decepticon leader's own personal quarters.

Setting his little seeker on the berth, Megatron had to search to find his small repair kit, taking out what was needed to fix Starscream's wings and wrists and carefully started the needed repairs.

Starscream onlined with a low moan. He was laying down, arms free... Someone was repairing him. Not Hook, the hands were far to tender against his sensitive wings and raw wrists. Felt good. Safe. He shifted a little, and one of the gentle hands pressed against his cockpit, holding him still without a word. He onlined his optics and watched blankly as Megatron continued working on him. Starscream wasn't really sure how to take that.

"Move and I tie you down again," said the Decepticon leader when his second-in-command stayed miraculously silent, watching him work. "And I'd rather you not mess up these patches…" Megatron added, petting one of Starscream's wings tenderly.

Starscream hummed a little at the stroking. "Um... okay," he agreed uncertainly. Memory began returning, and Starscream wondered how much was real. "Did... Did I really..." admit all my secrets, the words went unsaid.

"Did you what? Scream as you overloaded oh… I think it was four times…" Megatron chuckled, "Or are you asking what you did while in a rather mind numbing bout of pleasure?" It wasn't really surprising that Starscream was so… scared but the Decepticon leader figured he'd cure that fear… even if it took some work.

Red optics dimmed as Megatron confirmed the memories. "I know I... screamed." The word was said stiffly, an odd emphasis hinting that he was referring to the sky screams he had given to Megatron. "You... gave such pleasure... Promised not... not to... ignore... me..." He couldn't ask if he'd admitted, but he could ask about the results of his admission.

Setting his tools down Megatron rubbed the hand holding Starscream down against the seeker's cockpit. "Yes, I promised not to ignore you. You're my little seeker, Starscream, why would I ignore you ever again?" It was… disconcerting to see his second-in-command stutter and not use his normal arrogant, loud demanding tone… and Megatron missed that arrogant, loud demanding tone…

So he had admitted... "You always have before," he snapped in response, even while squirming ever-so-slightly under the soft touch. Primus, he couldn't decide if should just trust what Megatron was saying, or assume it was only another way to hurt him. Megatron was always hurting him. But... he hadn't know how Starscream needed attention... hadn't know how his dismissals hurt... Starscream offlined his optics with a groan, he wasn't ready to think about this yet.

Ahhh there it was… With a shake of his head Megatron leaned toward his second-in-command until he could effectively whisper in the seekers audio. "Is there something you want me to do to prove that I won't ignore you anymore, my little seeker?"

Once again, Starscream deflated, once again he used that quite, serious voice. "There's nothing you can do. Only time..." He shuddered, onlined his optics and turned his head to look at Megatron, so close to him... "Kiss me again," back to his normal tone as he tried to rebuild his walls.

"Time? I can do time… although…" The Decepticon leader kissed his second-in-command, smirking before speaking again. "I want to do something more for my little seeker." He deepened the kiss, hands roaming over the wounds he'd just patched.

He was shaking again, Starscream was shaking as Megatron followed what had been very close to an order, granted a request... and more, called him 'mine', this entire conversation Megatron had used the possessive pronoun. "Say... my name? Call me yours?"

Chuckling outwardly while finding the comment almost… cut inwardly, Megatron pulled away from the kiss and gripped Starscream's helm in his hands, forcing him to look right at the Decepticon leader. "You are MY little seeker, Starscream, MINE and no one will take you away without suffering permanent damage and or death. Especially since I want YOU and no other."

Staring at Megatron, searching his face, Starscream began to notice how... serious the tyrant was. As serious as he was when talking about reviving Cybertron, a goal he was actually pretty far along on. He was keeping that promise... "Even when I'm an arrogant glitch?" he asked with a faint sneer.

Growling, Megatron's optics burned with lust and possessive anger before dimming back to their normal blood red. "Then you're MY arrogant glitch and I'll… I'll punish you; make you scream over and over again in blissful pain…" Snapping the mech attacked Starscream's neck biting at the smooth metal in a domineering and lusty yet gentle way…

OH. Starscream arched up, baring his neck to Megatron's attack. He wasn't passive this time, though, reaching for Megatron and running his hands along the tyrant. It didn't sound that bad. ...Sounded a lot like his current life, actually, only he didn't currently get the 'blissful' part, so that would be an improvement.

Megatron purred in pleasure when his second-in-command started touching him, climbing up to straddle the seeker. Starscream had said that his hands were great at making mechs overload… and Primus, was he right! It felt so good… moaning softly Megatron bit down slightly harder, licking at the seekers neck plates.

That sound, that purr... his moans... Starscream squirmed against the body above him, deliberately searching across seams and plates for the places that would make Megatron moan, make him gasp and stutter. The seeker moaned as well, modulating into a keen every couple of seconds.

"My little seeker…" Megatron moaned, loving the feeling of a body pressing itself against his own. A thought of letting Starscream take over and be in charge one day entered the Decepticon leader's mind and he grinned at it. Why not? Why couldn't he relinquish control? It was taxing being in charge all the time… and with the way Starscream talked, he liked being in control sometimes…

Starscream smirked privately, just for a moment, as Megatron continued to MOAN for him. He liked it, liked how powerful and desired it made him feel, and Starscream voiced his pleasure in gasping cries. He dragged his hands against seams, turned his head just that little bit to run his glossa against his leader. Starscream was determined to overload Megatron.

Starscream's touches cemented Megatron's idea and with one swoop he flipped them over, raising his arms above his head in a mimic of the way he'd tied the seeker's hands up before in the brig. "I told you, my little seeker; I want to do more than just give you time… if I let you do with me as you want, will that prove to you my promise? That I will never ignore you again…"

The seeker looked down at the body now displayed beneath him with shock. "Megatron..." he murmured, a prayer of worship as he stroked lightly at the silver chassis. He wasn't stopped, Megatron actually arched against his hands with another moan. Something snapped in the slender seeker, and he began digging and clawing at Megatron, actively trying to hurt him while still causing pleasure. "Megatron!" and this time his voice was a snarl of hurt and satisfaction and longing.

Surprised, Megatron cried out, hands automatically jerking as he forced himself to hold still. Who knew that his second-in-command had so much pent up lust and rage? Or that he could say Megatron's name in such ways…

He barely noticed Megatron's automatic attempted to defend himself, only enough to growl at it, and then purr as the silver mech remained unresisting. "I am UGLY, Megatron..." the Seeker hissed, raking a claw against the tyrant's side before licking at the energon that rose in the wake of his hand. "See my ugliness?" It was a test, he knew quite well that Megatron could stop him any time he wished. But if the Decepticon leader stopped Starscream before he was finished, then his promise was shattered.

Panting and moaning, Megatron sat up slightly, optics dark with lust and a promise of punishment for his little seeker's words. "You're not ugly, little seeker, you're beautiful and you're MINE," he growled, treacherous body moving against Starscream's and rubbing against him even as he tried to hold still.

Starscream knew he would pay for his actions later. That didn't matter, added an edge of excitement. The point was the he wasn't stopped NOW. And Megatron was enjoying this... He snarled wordlessly as Megatron squirmed under him, hands never stopping their quest to bring pleasure to the tyrant.

The Decepticon leader moaned and cried out, his mental coherence going down the proverbial drain as Starscream's fingers touched him in ways he hadn't been touched in… in he couldn't remember how long. And as embarrassing as it was Megatron was ready to beg if the seeker on him stopped touching him.

He could have Megatron begging, he knew from the way his leader moved and cried. Starscream didn't want Megatron to beg, it was enough that he had been allowed to drive him to this point. "I believe you, Megatron. You won't ignore me again," the Seeker said in the quiet voice. And then back to the snarl, he rubbed his body against his leader's, pinched some wires and kissed his throat, he wanted to hear this, not muffled it... "Overload for me, Megatron."

Now he knew why Starscream liked his attentions… and now he knew the need to scream… Megatron arched up as he overloaded, a low needy cry of bliss escaping his mouth before he collapsed back panting.

Quieter than his own needy cries... Starscream wasn't surprised, he liked the sound, and rather expected never to hear it again. After all, Megatron wasn't likely to let him repeat these actions, and sounds were different when one was in control compared to when one was not. He slipped off the berth, aroused but willing to ignore it, knelt on the ground holding Megatron's hand to his forehead. "Thank you."

"Shhhh now…" Sitting up the larger mech pulled his second-in-command back onto the berth with him, "Don't thank me yet… we're not through." Flipping their bodies back over Megatron nuzzled the seeker making Starscream whimper. "I enjoyed that more than you could ever realize…"

Removing himself from the berth had been removing himself from power. Now, he was letting Megatron lead again. "Good," he answered with a moan, letting his hands roam, wincing slightly as he felt dried energon under his fingers. It wasn't guilt that he felt, it was... surprise, that he had marred Megatron so, that he had been allowed to.

"Do you know how much you make me want to make you scream those wonderful screams when you're in charge, my little seeker?" Megatron gripped the seekers head in his hands and kissed him. "And the next time you call yourself ugly, you won't leave this room until you 'learn' how beautiful you are and how you are MINE." To cement his promise the Decepticon leader ground his body against Starscream's and deepened the kiss.

Megatron had seen and accepted the worst part of him... had enjoyed it. Starscream stretched himself against his leader's pressing form, keened softly into Megatron's demanding mouth, and made a mental note not to call himself ugly again. He was beautiful and desirable in Megatron's optics, after all.

"Now… for your punishment for calling yourself ugly in the first place…" Trailing a light touch across the seekers wing Megatron smiled an almost cruel looking smile. "Overload yourself for me… touch yourself like you want me to touch you." He pulled away and got off the berth, sitting at his desk chair after moving it closer. The Decepticon leader could have moaned at the surprised but charged look on Starscream's face as the seeker sat up to stare wide opticked at him.

Megatron's smile was dangerous, sharp, and incredibly sexy. Starscream gave a whimper as he realized that the tyrant was completely serious. Well, he could do this... he'd fantasied about Megatron's touch before, after all. Up across the cockpit glass, one hand exploring the vents on his shoulders, and Starscream buckled against his own touch with a quiet wail. Overloading alone, with Megatron RIGHT THERE and refusing to help... but he was watching... learning, maybe, how to touch...? But he already knew how to touch... But not how Starscream WANTED it...

Oh Primus, watching his second-in-command touch himself was so charging… Nodding in approval, Megatron committed the spots and the way Starscream was touching himself to memory. In the back of his mind the Decepticon imagined that it was himself touching Starscream and causing the moans and sighs coming from the seeker's mouth.

Away from the vents, across his shoulder, hesitating, teasing before he touched the top of his wing with a strangled shriek... Starscream's other hand moved between his cockpit and side seams roughly, in contrast to the hand on his wing. Locking flickering optics on Megatron's red gaze, Starscream arched again, gasping the tyrant's name.

At the sound of his name Megatron had to grip the armrests of his seat to keep from jumping up and forcing himself onto his little seeker. It was so hard to hold himself back… so hard to not moan as his imaginings became so vivid…

He only lifted his cockpit a little, just enough to force his hand inside, brush it against the delicate instruments inside, wring a scream from his vocalizer. Starscream let the hand on his wing grow harsher, pressing hard enough that the metal flexed, springing back to shape as his hand moved elsewhere. Squirming against the berth, he moaned and cried, pressing harder against his instrumentation, never looking away from Megatron.

The Decepticon leader finally lost it and moaned, he couldn't believe it but he himself felt close to a overload! "Starscream…" he cried begging, "My little seeker… do it!"

Starscream arched, pressing into his wing hard enough to leave dents. He screamed, hand scraping in his cockpit, optics blazing and focused on Megatron. And then the Seeker fell back against the berth with a slight clang, vents on high.

Without giving him any real warning Megatron overloaded with a short cry, jerking up then back against the chair he was in. He listened to the sound of Starscream's vents as he calmed his own before somehow standing and walking over. "My little seeker…" the Decepticon commander muttered, climbing up to lay next to his second-in-command's prone and still panting form.

Starscream's hand fell out of his cockpit as he carefully scooted over to be closer to Megatron. Megatron had overload just from WATCHING him, and only shortly after overloading from touches. It was almost enough to stall his processor. Starscream knew his frame was attractive, but the Decepticon lord wouldn't react so strongly to mere physical beauty... "My Lord," he answered, with neither skepticism or desperation coloring his voice, only adoration.

"Starscream…" Megatron started, something very important and very unpleasant coming to mind. "We can't change the way we act in front of the troops…" He winced, looking away. "If they saw us… it could hurt you my little seeker, as any other seen 'with' me has been." Anyone seen as the Decepticon leader's lover or even friend was often tormented, mentally, emotionally and even physically… and for the first time Megatron didn't want his lover to go through it.

With his own wince, the Seeker nodded. He knew this very well, had lead and instigated his own share of the attacks, furiously jealous of anyone who had Megatron's attentions when he so desperately wanted them. "I know that quite well," he admitted quietly. "The good news is, only my wingmates really know the difference between my screams of pain and pleasure."

"Oh, do they now?" Smirking devilishly Megatron cupped the seeker's head in his hand, a gesture that was becoming so very familiar. "And do I get to watch you… interact with your trine members? I'm sure they can be trusted no? With the fact that their leader is my little seeker…" His optics became half lidded at the thought of what wonders could come of that fun…

Studying the silver face so close to his, Starscream smiled back and laid a brief kiss against Megatron's lips. "If you want to," he agreed. He hadn't expected that request, had honestly expected to be forbidden from that contact. "They can be trusted, and I'm sure they'll be quite pleased." They'd be pleased with anything that made him less moody, and if they no longer had to worry about Megatron slagging him... Starscream made a mental note not to let Skywarp take advantage of presumed safety and get out of hand with his pranks.

Chuckling, Megatron pulled his second-in-command closer, resting his chin on the seeker's helm. "Recharge, my little seeker, you need it," he said, wrapping his arms around the slender form in front of him. "We can plan our… actions in front of the others when we both have more rest and can think better." In truth the Decepticon leader didn't want to give up the comfort holding Starscream gave him.

"Yes, my lord," the flier drowsily agreed, shifting around just a little until he found a comfortable position, feeling safe and warm in Megatron's arms. He'd never thought this day would come... With a quiet little hum, Starscream obeyed the order and slipped into recharge.

As his second-in-command's face relaxed, the Decepticon leader smiled to himself and settled down, ready to watch and make sure Starscream did actually stay in his recharge cycle. It was a well known fact that Starscream didn't recharge well at times, being found all hours of the night at work in his lab. But it wasn't going to happen anymore Megatron decided, he'd make sure of it… besides Starscream was his little seeker and his responsibility, which was just how he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok we did a little bit of fluff/plot helper and decided to just post it so… don't worry there WILL be more smut! And anything else we can think of to add…

* * *

For the first time in… as long as he could remember, Megatron was scared, horrified and terrified all at once. But it wasn't for himself, for once he didn't care about his own life… His little seeker, his little Starscream was falling from the sky, a delicate wing almost completely ripped from the smaller mech's frame. Abandoning his banter and fighting with Optimus Prime, Megatron ran towards his falling lover, desperately blocking out the screams of pain and the loud crunch of the landing.

It had been a lucky shot on the Autobot's part. Starscream didn't know who had hit him, he wasn't in any condition to CARE. He was far more busy screaming and trying frantically to stay aloft, to at least soften his landing, a futile effort with his wing barely attached. He thought he saw Megatron coming from him, but no... even for him, Megatron wouldn't stop his fight with Optimus, especially not here, where anyone could see... Starscream's musing were cut off as his world went black, the mercy of unconsciousness claiming him.

Optimus, for his part, was utterly confused. One moment, he'd been fighting Megatron in the usual stalemate, and then Megatron was running... that was all normal enough. But Megatron wasn't calling for a retreat, no... he was running towards Starscream? And was that... concern in his expression? Motioning to his troops, Optimus ordered a cease-fire, just to see what would happen.

Skidding to a stop, Megatron fell to his knees next to Starscream and quickly examined the seeker's body, wincing when he saw the numerous injuries that covered his lover. Carefully he picked up the small mech and held him close, calling a retreat to his men. They gawked at him and Megatron realized his mistake… the Decepticon leader cursed at himself, glaring and sending the nearest running, obeying the orders. "Slag…" he muttered to himself, having violated the agreement of mutual hate between himself and Starscream… but he couldn't help it. Ignoring the approaching Autobots, Megatron gave one last promising glare at them before he too retreated, not noticing the fact that he was petting his lover's helm and face.

Concern nothing, that was... Megatron was in LOVE with Starscream? Optimus stood for a long while, looking towards the point where Megatron had faded. He replayed Megatron's expression, the tone he'd ordered the retreat in, the way he'd winced... As the sun went down, Optimus finally stirred, turning and leaving the battlefield, a small little smile on his face. Megatron was in love... of course, with Starscream, most likely, no longer undercutting the tyrant, the war would be harder... But Megatron was in LOVE!

Once at the base, the Decepticon leader went straight to his quarters, continuing to ignore any questioning looks that came his way. Laying Starscream on his berth, Megatron also continued to curse at himself for slipping… it was going to hurt his lover, worse than he already was… Punching a nearby wall the Decepticon grabbed his medical kit, having restocked and enlarged it just to keep his sanity when Starscream had to go on missions. Taking out a rag and bottle of cleaning fluid the mech started cleaning the largest of the wounds, feeling déjà vu hit him in one of the worst ways.

Starscream jerked awake with another scream, pain lancing up through his wing, his nosecone... He fell back with a whimper, shaking. Slowly, the seeker registered hands on him, familiar, gentle... "Megatron...?" he asked, just to hear the tyrant speak.

"Shhhhh, hold still," Megatron ordered, he continued the patch job he was working on carefully a few seconds before pausing. "Starscream…" the Decepticon's dark optics locked into his lover's, hands rubbing soft circles on unmarked parts of armor in a calming way. "Relax my little seeker, I need to finish patching the rest of your wing up."

Cycling his vents, Starscream managed to calm himself enough to let Megatron continue. It was fairly easy when he loved they tyrant's hands so much, so gentle against him. "W-who... carried me from the battle?" Sure, he remembered, or though he did, Megatron running to his side... but that had to be the wishful fantasies of a pain-drugged processor.

"I did… I broke our agreement…" The Decepticon leader looked away from his lover and focused on fixing Starscream's wing. He knew it had been a foolish move and expected the seeker to yell at him and say so… like he had when they put on a show for the troops. But he hadn't been able to help it… Megatron just couldn't stand the thought of his lover hurt in any other way than the pain pleasure way, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Oh. That had been real. Well, that might cause some problems... Starscream found himself grinning insanely. Megatron hadn't left him. "Who... everyone?" His trine, no worries, they were happy for him. Soundwave, loyal to Megatron... The coneheads, they might be a problem... The Autobots, too soft to use such an obvious advantage. Panic would probably set in later, once the reality of the situation hit him again. Megatron hadn't left him.

Great, had his lover hit his head too? "Starscream?..." Megatron asked gently, taking the seeker's head in his hands to look it over for injury. "My little seeker… you're not making any sense…" The sight of Starscream grinning was… weird, but nice, and the Decepticon leader could have chuckled had his lover NOT been so badly wounded…

"Just trying to figure out who's likely to attack first. Because asking who saw is... stupid." Starscream nuzzled Megatron slightly, still grinning. Noticing the concern the Megatron's optics sobered him momentarily and Starscream explained, "You didn't leave me." He lifted his hand to cup the silver face, but winced at the motion, still injured.

"Of course I didn't leave you… and that's not even funny, my little seeker…" Taking the hand that touched him Megatron frowned and put it back down at Starscream's side. "No moving…" he growled, fear of loosing his lover making him edgy.

"No moving," Starscream agreed readily, knowing quite well not to irritate Megatron in this mood. "And no, it's not funny. But it IS something I need to consider." He hadn't really expected Megatron to leave him... Well, maybe for just a little, let the Autobots capture him and fix him up, but the seeker had been sure that Megatron would have done something to get him back fairly quickly. The tyrant had PROMISED... But... even though it would make things harder... Starscream was glad that Megatron had carried him off the field.

"WE, my little seeker, WE, you will not think about this alone! I made a promise did I not?" Megatron said, frowning while still running soft circles on uninjured armor. "If they hurt you they will pay!" he added, already imagining the tortures anyone who hurt his Starscream would go through.

Starscream sighed a little and relaxed even further. He was likely to go back to recharge at this rate... "We, my Lord, we. Forgive me. Old habits." Starscream's tone was ironic, amused. After all, it was partly the tyrant's fault that Starscream was so used to thinking only of himself. "How about you stop worrying about it for now and go back to fixing me?"

"Only if you stop being the queen of 'the universe revolves around me,' Starscream," the Decepticon leader grumbled with a small grin, teasing his lover. As he started patching Starscream's shoulder, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen to his little seeker… "Just be careful, ok? I don't want to loose you cause you were a idiot and got fragged."

"You mean the universe DOESN'T revolve around me?" Starscream asked with wide optics. It got a grin out of Megatron, but no more, the silver tyrant returning to a somber mood. "Megatron... relax. I might be an arrogant braggart, but I'm not your second for no reason. I fought my way there, remember? Defended myself... No way am I gonna let something like THIS frag me, not when things are finally going my way!"

Megatron sighed and closed his optics in exasperation before he shook his head. "Just, please be careful, and actually LISTEN to me for once! I know you can defend yourself, and I know you became my second through fighting, but…" The Decepticon leader shook his head again, "You and I BOTH know that anyone who wants to hurt you won't just hurt you, they will gang up on you and…" Megatron trailed off unable to say what he feared most, that they'd kill his little seeker…

"I AM listening to you, slaggit! You're just WORRYING too much. Just because I'm your 'little seeker,' it doesn't mean that I'm suddenly incapable of defending myself!" Starscream snapped, trying to sit up and forcing Megatron's hand to press hard against his wound. With a low wail, the flier fell back against the berth, shaking. Cycling his vents, Starscream continued in a softer voice, "I'll be careful, Megatron. I can't keep my wing mates around all the time, but I can minimize the time I'm alone. That's all I can do, you know as well as I do that we can't let this paralyze us." He'd caught the silent fear, and was oddly flattered.

Keeping his hands firmly in place to hold Starscream down, the Decepticon leader leveled his optics with his lover. "I once had a one night stand with a mech that was much bigger than you, much stronger, he was actually bigger and stronger than me too… they found him dead in the brig with obvious signs of torture, and that was only a one night stand, Starscream." He sighed for the third time in one conversation. "Don't tell me I'm being too worried, just do what you say you're going to do and stay near your trine members as much as you can, for me, please?"

Starscream winced and dropped his optics, letting his worried lover think that the importance of the situation was finally getting through to him. That wasn't the case; Starscream already KNEW how dangerous the situation was. He winced because HE had been the one to kill that mech, he and his trine had lured him in and gleefully made him pay for earning Megatron's attentions. He remembered the mech's screams, how he had reveled in them... He was ugly, there was so much ugliness in him... "I'd... heard about that," he wasn't going to admit he'd DONE it. Switching to that quiet voice the Megatron knew actually meant something, Starscream added, "I'll stay with my trine, or with you, as much as I can, I promise."

"Thank you…" Megatron whispered, nuzzling the seeker lightly as he went back to work on fixing the many wounds that covered his lover's frame. He stayed silent during the rest of his patch job, visions of Starscream's dead energon-covered body in different places and positions slipping through his mind over and over in a horrifying circle. If something ever happened to his little seeker, his little Starscream… he didn't know what he'd do, all he knew was that he couldn't truly live without his lover and he didn't want to either.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok heres Chappy 3! with the smut you've all been waiting for weeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol I hope you'll all enjoy it! I did Megatron and Skywarp and Shadow did Starscream and Thundercracker... whome I called Thunderscrack in a posty by mistake... yeah I couldn't stop giggling after that...

* * *

Starscream stood outside Megatron's door, a common enough occurrence lately. What wasn't common was the fact that his wing mates were with him. Megatron had wanted to watch them 'interact', AND had ordered him to stay with his trine as much as possible... This seemed a good way to achieve both ends. With an arrogant smirk at Thundercracker and Skywarp, he opened the door and walked right in.

"So you DID show up… and here I thought you were going to tease and make me want to punish you by NOT showing up…" Megatron said, sitting on his desk with lust in his red optics. He grinned widely, already charged from the anticipation of the show that was to start. "And you brought the rest of your trine… I'm truly blessed no?"

Thundercracker knew perfectly well that his leader and Megatron were in a relationship. After the demonstration on the battlefield, he even knew perfectly well what KIND of relationship it was. That didn't prepare him for the casual teasing, or for the clear lust in the overlord's optics. The lust, and the anticipation...

Starscream grinned back at his lover, grabbing both his wing-mates around their waists. "I told you I'd stay with them as much as possible," he answered confidently, idly kicking the door shut. "And, well..." the white and red seeker trailed off with a shrug.

"He dragged us here…" Skywarp muttered, only to wince at the sight of his leader's grin. He was slightly scared but at the same time amazed that he was even given the opportunity to do something so intimate with Megatron…

A low chuckle escaped Megatron's mouth and he jumped off his desk to stroll over to Starscream and the rest of his trine. One hand came to rest on the eldest's wing, making Thundercracker shiver while the other cupped his lover's face. "I imagine he would… too persuasive for his own good sometimes…"

Nuzzling Megatron's hand, Starscream just kept grinning, utterly unrepentant. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He trailed his fingers against the other two seekers, nudging Skywarp forward as his hand found one of the back seams on the purple flier.

Thundercracker wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't, quite, bold enough to touch Megatron, not yet. Instead, he fingered Starscream's side, not quite able to reach anywhere more. The silver hand on his wing was... frightening, in a good way. The trine leader had mentioned more than once how much Megatron liked his wings...

"Of course…" the Decepticon leader said, giving Starscream a quick kiss before focusing on Thundercracker as the seeker tried to practically hide behind his trine leader. "Now, now… what has my little seeker been telling you hm… why're so scared? Not that I really mind, but…" He chuckled again and ran a finger across the blue and red seeker's wings, watching with glee when Skywarp twitched and looked away fearfully.

Thinking it best to answer, Thundercracker tried not to notice as Starscream's fingers traced along seams as the trine leader changed from holding him to practically pushing him away. "Um... that you like wings and... you're... even better with your hands than he is..." That was embarrassing to admit, especially since he knew Megatron was aware of Starscream's boast involving Thundercracker himself. Starscream simply smirked at the confession, rubbing his hand more firmly down Skywarp's back.

"Oh really?" Tugging the eldest of the seekers away from his lover and Skywarp, Megatron grinned, reaching around to trace the joints he knew were oh so sensitive. "I've just had lots and lots of practice…" They had planned on Megatron just watching but… well a little warm up first would be ok… and the sight of Skywarp arching into his lover's hands made the Decepticon leader purr in pleasure. "Starscream, my little seeker, don't make him overload yet, we want this to last do we not...?"

Starscream let Thundercracker be taken from him, slipping most of the way behind Skywarp, watching over the purple shoulder as his lover traced Thundercracker's joints. "Oh, don't worry, I'm just... keeping him company. I wouldn't dream of overloading him before you say to..." As he spoke, he let his hands wander across Skywarp, keeping the touches light. Teasing, definitely sexual, but nothing insistent. Not yet.

Thundercracker, for his part, couldn't help but moan as hands that were indeed skilled traced exactly where he was most sensitive. He looked toward where his commander was tormenting his wing mate, but he wasn't sure if his look was pleading... or grateful. Practice, yes, Megatron had had plenty of practice, sometimes shared forms were such a disadvantage... But right now, he was in Megatron's arms, and the overlord knew quite well what he was doing.

"He's not as loud as you Starscream… I kind of like it..." Megatron purred, keeping up his touches while leaning closer to nibble on Thundercracker's wings, knowing full well what it would do to the little seeker. Across from him Skywarp was moaning and whimpering with need, begging for more contact.

"Change of pace is good for everyone now and again," Starscream agreed with a smile. Even though Megatron was focusing on Thundercracker, who was squirming with near-silent gasps from the tyrant's actions, he was was still talking to Starscream, and so not ignoring him. Anyway, these were his wing mates, his trine, not ordinary Decepticons of whom Starscream would be jealous. With a chuckle, the white seeker bent a little and started licking Skywarp, carefully avoiding all the delicate places to which the purple flier tried so hard to guide him.

Laughing slightly Megatron hummed near a sensor node, licking it and biting down. "I'll remember that, my little seeker." He teased, digging his fingers into wing joints while watching Skywarp try and return pleasure to his lover. Hands ghosting over everywhere he could find, trying to get Starscream to stop teasing him. "Please… Screamer… please?..."

"Screamer?" The Decepticon leader asked when he heard the nickname, grinning widely. "Am I allowed to call you Screamer, my little seeker?"

Thundercracker reacted strongly to the digging and bitting. Knee joints gave out, and he had to clutch Megatron to keep from falling. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, aside from a few random squeaks and strangled whines.

"Now, now, 'Warp, you know I can't overload you unless Megatron says I can," Starscream scolded laughingly, stroking just a tiny bit harder. Skywarp's pleas were so very arousing... "TC's gonna overload soon, you realize, Megatron. And you're allowed to call me anything... even names I hate!" To emphasize the 'hate' part, Starscream twisted one of Skywarp's wires, hard enough to hurt, but not so much as to break the pleasure.

Yelling out, Skywarp looked pleadingly at his leader only to wince and look back away, embarrassed for even 'asking.' "He's your trine mate SCREAMER… overload him well…" Megatron purred, holding onto Thundercracker to keep him from falling. "And I'm going to overload you well too Thundercracker…"

"Ooh, aren't you lucky?" Starscream purred to Skywarp, before moving hands and glossa to all the place he had earlier avoided. "Come on... wouldn't it be nice to overload at the same time as TC? I know you're close..."

Thundercracker, so far as he was able to think, agreed with Starscream's estimation of Megatron's skill. The Decepticon leader was even better with his hands, entirely too good. His ability to vocalize cut out all together under the onslaught of sensation, of pleasure... Thundercracker's overload hit in almost surreal silence, and the blue seeker could do nothing more than hang on to Megatron and enjoy the feelings.

Starscream's words forced a overload from Skywarp and he wailed in his own, writhing against his trine leaders body. He could barely see Megatron as the large mech caused Thundercracker so much pleasure that he could almost feel it rolling off him in waves… although that could have been his own pleasure he wasn't sure… but it felt so good! And Megatron was watching him, optics lust filled and approving… Skywarp loved the approval and embraced it with both arms.

Murmuring nonsense to the purple seeker, Starscream looked at Megatron with eager desire. "Perhaps move this someplace we DON'T have to worry about falling?" He could support Skywarp, was doing so now, but was used to having Thundercracker's help, and the blue seeker currently seemed quite happy to stay hanging off Megatron and indulge in brief touches, touches he had been too frightened to try earlier.

"Yes I must agree…" Pulling the blue and black seeker along Megatron grinned, nibbling at Thundercracker's neck as he did so. He easily hefted the next to limp seeker and laughed when he noticed Starscream having trouble. "Need help, SCREAMER?" The Decepticon leader asked, not waiting for an answer as he helped his lover out, ending up with both of the smaller mechs hanging off him… and Starscream laughing at the sight.

"Thanks," Starscream muttered as Skywarp's weight was lifted from him. He found... he didn't mind Megatron calling him by that nick name... after all, it was his screams that first drew the tyrant's attention. The same tyrant who currently had two seekers draped over him enjoying the post-overload haze. Starscream shrieked in laughter then, the image was simply too funny, too... "I want you. All of you... Wing mates first, while you watch, until you are so maddened by lust that you descend upon us like a storm and make me yours while they watch and can do nothing to stop you..." Starscream's voice dropped to a growl, husky with longing, and Thundercracker shivered in Megatron's hold as he heard the tone.

"Yes… Primus, yes!" moaned the Decepticon leader, a low purr exiting his mouth… "I want you… all three of you… my little seeker and his trine… mine." Skywarp moaned himself at the wording, pressing as close as he could to his leader. He needed it, needed the contact… needed to feel some of what Starscream was feeling so often.

Thundercracker felt rather like some poor prey animal, quivering under the lusty gaze of his predatory trine leader. Of course, he was currently being held by another predator, and Megatron was far more predatory. The thrill of fear he felt didn't stop him from echoing Skywarp, pressing against the unfamiliar silver chassis... but it was purple he touched.

Gracefully stalking forward, Starscream advanced while Megatron retreated until they hit the recharge berth. "All of us... yours," he agreed, circling the tyrant and seekers to seat himself on the berth, leaning his back against the wall and motioning silently for his wing-brothers to come to him.

Another moan and purr escaped Megatron as he grabbed his familiar chair and draped his body across it, watching and waiting. Skywarp gave the Decepticon leader a small look to assure himself before he hesitantly ran his hands along each of his fellow seekers' wings, touching them lightly.

Starscream couldn't help but grin. "The first time he watched, he overloaded just from seeing the show I put on..." he 'confided' to his wing-brothers before moaning at Skywarp's actions. With one hand, he traced the point where amber glass met purple metal, while drawing the blue jet into a deep kiss. Thundercracker, mostly recovered from his earlier overload, whimpered into the kiss, still able to taste traces of Megatron on his wing-leader's dermaplates.

"Oh… oh…" Skywarp's stuttered cry made Megatron moan himself, already charged from the mere SOUNDS being projected by the seeker trine, He'd make them overload… overload hard and fast… and then he'd take Starscream and make his lover overload, make Starscream overload screaming…

Thundercracker broke the kiss, pressed himself against Starscream, digits trailing across the white wing and into the wing-seam, earning a shaking shriek from the trine-leader. His other hand joined Starscream's black on Skywarp's cockpit. Rubbing Starscream with his body, Thundercracker nipped and licked at Skywarp's neck while Starscream's hand found his back and wings. The blue seeker almost forgot they had a watcher until a deep, low, and so arousing moan came from Megatron.

Regrets of not ordering a show sooner were washed away as the seeker trine's touches grew heated and more pleasurable. "You three… my trine… my little seeker's wings-mates… so hot, so charging… I want you three… I want you three to overload as one… with me…"

The seekers looked between each other, measuring their charge, and then nodded. Starscream was always the hardest to get off, Thundercracker the easiest. Skywarp liked to watch, Starscream liked to be watched, and Thundercracker liked the line of fear that he felt as he interfaced with his trine on Megatron's berth as the overlord watched. Starscream relaxed, focused carmine optics on Megatron like he had before, and let his wing-brothers tease and torment him until they were all on the edge.

They were amazing in their 'work' the three seekers touched each other in ways that even Megatron could not… and the Decepticon leader loved it. He moaned at the sight of them molesting his Starscream, his little seeker and then Starscream's retaliation… it wouldn't be long before Skywarp and Thundercracker overloaded… and then Megatron would have his lover to himself and the very thought of that sent Megatron into a frenzy of lust…

Thundercracker, as expected, overloaded first, shaking and writhing against his wing-mates. It was enough to send Starscream over the edge. He made up for Thundercracker's silence with his scream, not as loud as others, not as loud as others Megatron drew from him, but enough to make his enjoyment quite clear.

Skywarp moaned loudly as he was dragged into overload with the rest of his trine members, his cry, not quite as loud as Starscream but much louder than Thundercracker's, was lengthy and drawn out… and the sound of the three combined was enough to make Megatron overload with his own yell, arching up and almost sliding out of his chair.

"You see?" Starscream purred, panting slightly. "He did it again..." True to his earlier word, the lead seeker continued to stroke his wing-brothers. He was going to keep the show going until Megatron couldn't take it any longer. Thundercracker gave a helpless little whimper, the only sound he could force, looking over at Megatron desperately.

Megatron had to force himself to not move, to let his lover have more fun before he made his move. It was just too tempting to keep watching… keep seeing the interaction that not many ever saw… "Keep going… keep touching each other… so good to watch…" he growled.

Starscream looked at Megatron and gave a deadly smirk. Grabbing Skywarp, the white seeker forced the purple down. His hands grabbed the bottom edge of the berth, just above Skywarp's wings, growling as he bent, optics still on Megatron, and licked the youngest seeker sensuously. Thundercracker, suddenly left alone, wasn't totally sure what to do. He slipped off the berth, and then gave a smirk to match his wing-leader's, coming around the edge and kneeling, pulling Skywarp's head back. The purple seeker had no choice but to bare more of his neck to Starscream as Thundercracker pulled him into a kiss.

Skywarp was in a pleasure filled daze as he jerked up against Starscream's talented mouth while kissing Thundercracker back. "Good… good, good, GOOD!!" Megatron moaned, making the purple seeker look his way. Megatron was panting and gripping the sides of his chair until the metal ripped under his hands and Skywarp whimpered at the thought of what those hands could do to his wings.

Noticing Thundercracker's wing so nicely near his hand, Starscream reached out. The blue seeker gave a muted squeak as the trine-leader handled his wing almost roughly, but he never stopped kissing Skywarp. Starscream groaned as he worked his purple wing-brother to a pleasured frenzy, gave a soft wail as his lover stressed the chair more than it could take.

He couldn't take it anymore! With a growl Megatron jumped up and ripped Starscream away from the rest of his trine, dragging him into a rough needy kiss. "MINE," he growled, hands roaming the body underneath him possessively as Skywarp was left to Thundercracker's mercy.

Back impacted the wall, but Starscream didn't care as he melted into the domineering kiss. He liked his wing-mates, enjoyed interfacing with them, but only his tyrant could give him what he truly needed, the attention, the force... The white seeker keened, arching into Megatron, his own hands roaming the body he now knew so well.

Thundercracker had fallen back to silence, slipping back onto the berth to take over where Starscream had been forced to leave off. He'd never seen his commander so submissive, so quickly aroused. It was almost enough for him to overload just from seeing it, and Thundercracker looked away, burying his face in Skywarp's neck joint while he licked and nipped, every now and again lightly caressing the purple wings.

"Thundercracker… overload Skywarp at the same time I overload your wing-mate…" Megatron said suddenly, hands easily finding the clasps to open his lover's spark casing. Pulling them opened to reveal Starscream's spark, he licked at the casing with a grin, teasing the seeker into a low scream while on the berth Skywarp moaned and writhed under his wing-brother's assault.

The blue seeker looked up for a moment, surprised by the order before letting the smirk cross his faceplates. "Yes sir," he agreed, realizing that now he HAD to watch Megatron take Starscream, there was no other way of judging how close the white seeker was. Well, Starscream had wanted this, wanted his trine to watch helplessly while he was taken...

Starscream shuddered hard under Megatron, under his trine-mate's optics. "M- megatron!" They were watching... oh, only Thundercracker was currently able to appreciate the sight, but... "Megatron!"

At Starscream's cry, Skywarp jerked up, watching his trine leader as he arched and screamed in pleasure. Megatron was licking and rubbing his sparkcasing and it was so exciting… Thundercracker's own touches made the purple seeker reach out and rub his hands across his wing-mates cockpit, fingering the controls.

Starscream wailed, buckled and thrashed against Megatron, shrieking his overload to the far-off heavens. Thundercracker jerked at the unexpected stimulation, Skywarp rarely had the presence of mind to retaliate when he was so close... The blue flier jerked at the sensations, hands at his unprepared body, wing-leader's scream in his audios, and sometimes Thundercracker hated being so easy to overload and sometimes he loved it, and right now he was to busy enjoying it to think about anything at all.

With a shout Megatron arched against his lover, the energy from Starscream's overload forcing one from the larger mech. "My… little seeker… mine… only share you… with your… trine…" He panted out before pulling the seeker into a lust filled and horribly needy kiss. Enthralled in the kiss Megatron almost didn't notice the optics of Skywarp on him, they were a combination of gratitude, contentment, lust… and what could have only been desire… the desire to be the one in the Decepticon leader's grasp, to be the one that was receiving so much attention. But in a split second it was gone as Skywarp realized his leader was watching him, turning to Thundercracker and nibbling at his fellow seeker's neck.

"My trine..." Starscream growled against his lover's mouth. "Wing-brothers... share!" Hanging onto Megatron, the white seeker scooted both feet up, flat against the wall, and PUSHED. Megatron didn't expect his seeker to do anything like that and fell, landing heavily against the seekers still on the bed. Thundercracker reacted immediately, without thinking, turning to help pin the overlord as Starscream continued to kiss him.

Optics wide with surprise Megatron let the seekers pin him down, moaning when Skywarp, the last of the three to respond, started licking his chest plates and nipping at the wires he could reach. Writhing, the Decepticon leader tried to sit up and take control back… only to find his arms pinned above his head, "St-starscream…"

"Yes, my Lord?" Starscream purred, holding his tyrant's arms and licking as his shoulder and neck. Thundercracker was still mostly trapped, the sliver back against his legs. Skywarp had been on his back, at least, the purple seeker could just sit up and do what he wanted... Thundercracker didn't turn that way, and Skywarp was practically wrapped around him... Starscream gave a low chuckle as the elder seeker gave a mewl.

"I… I order you to…to…" Oh, Primus that wasn't working! He couldn't get out the order but he knew Starscream would know what to do, would know what Megatron wanted… The Decepticon tried sitting up again, twisting against the bodies holding him down. Skywarp jumped up slightly and gave a worried look at his trine leader, optics asking if they were pushing too far and Megatron grinned when he noticed it… it would be such a fun game…

"To...?" Starscream asked, sitting up. Glancing at the desk, the seeker looked at his wing-brothers briefly before nodding to himself. "Oh, yes, my Lord! I know exactly what you want..." and then Starscream's tone changed as he snapped the order in a way he knew his wing-mates would obey, at least long enough to do what was needed. "Hold him."

Thundercracker mewled again and yanked himself out from under Megatron as the overlord tried to escape. Hearing the order, the blue seeker followed it the best way he knew how. He and 'Warp wouldn't be able to keep Megatron down... So he kissed the silver mech, desperately hoping he wasn't going to get slagged in the next five seconds.

Good, then his lover did know what he wanted… but Megatron continued to struggle anyway, using half of his strength to keep the two seekers from letting him free. "Don't… don't…" He growled, making Skywarp flinch again. The purple seeker gave another look at his wing-mates and continued holding Megatron down though, fighting the fear that screamed at him to run.

By the desk, Starscream grinned. Usually, the ropes were used on him, but rarely, very rarely, Megatron would get in one of his moods... Like the one he was in right now... Even the absolute tyrant of the Decepticons liked to be helpless sometimes. And it excited Starscream, 'fighting' his Lord, subduing him... even if it was only a game, in those moments, it was he, STARSCREAM, who was the master of the Decepticons... Everything he'd always wanted, given to him. With a rumbling growl, he stalked back, pleased to see that his trine had obeyed him. "Don't, Megatron? Oh, don't worry. I won't stop... Oh, no, I won't stop until you beg for release, for overload..."

Thundercracker shivered in fear-fed arousal as his wing-lead TIED DOWN their supreme overlord. "Star... scream, a-are you sure... that's a good idea...?" But... Starscream had know where the ropes were... And... if Megatron really minded, wouldn't he be fighting... harder?

"I'll… get you… back… my little seeker…" Megatron whispered as he was tied to his berth with the ropes, and he would later… and he would love it. He tugged at the ropes and moaned when Starscream and the rest of his trine continued where they had left off. Skywarp though was still hesitant even as he returned to licking the chest plates of his leader.

Starscream moaned at the promise before snarling and biting at Megatron's dermaplates, his neckplating. "You'll beg first," he promised. Megatron growled and tried to bit back, but Starscream simply snarled back and avoided the efforts. Thundercracker whimpered as he caressed Megatron's thighs and legs, he'd never known angry sounds could be so... erotic. Stiffening, a faint whine left the blue seeker as he overloaded yet again from the sheer forbidden thrill of sexually tormenting MEGATRON.

"… No… NEVER!" Megatron snarled, knowing full well that it was a lie and he would definitely be begging… begging and screaming… but not yet he would hold out for as long as possible! Make Starscream work to hear his leader's whimpers and cries. Skywarp himself whimpered at the sight of his leaders fierceness, unable to stop his licking, it was just… so good to be able to cause Megatron pleasure! He didn't want it to end!

Moving Skywarp out of the way, Starscream maneuvered until he was straddling the bound tyrant, smirking arrogantly. Thundercracker stayed where he was, working on the lower half of their... prisoner? "You'll beg," Starscream promised, voice razor sharp, hands going unerringly for the weakest, most vulnerable, sensitive areas. "You beg for me alone... Now you'll learn what my trine can do."

Oh those words… so wonderful! Megatron moaned, giving up all struggles, opting for just drawing the pleasure out more. "Star… Starscream… yes… more! More now!!" The demand slipped from his mouth before he could stop it and the Decepticon leader groaned, knowing full well that Starscream would do the opposite of his order… His little seeker took as much as he could when allowed to have control and Megatron found himself lucky that he had stamina, any other would have been unconscious from the sheer amount of energy spent during interfacing by then…

Catching Skywarp's hands to keep the frightened purple seeker from following the orders, Starscream decided to play mean. "Uh-uh, Megatron. No orders, you don't get to order right now." With that, he kissed Skywarp, grinding down again the tyrant while kissing his wing-brother. Thundercracker whimpered. He couldn't see what his trine-mates were doing, but he could guess well enough. It wasn't a gestalt link, but wing-mates shared a link that was nearly as strong.

Gasping and arching Megatron pressed against the two bodies rubbing against him, it was the only contact he could get and he relished it… needed it… but he wanted more! "SCREAMER," he snarled, optics blazing. "I order you to touch me and stop your-" The Decepticon leader cried out in pleasure filled bliss as Starscream's claws raked into his side in such a familiar way reminding him that his lover was in control and orders would only make things worse for him.

"No orders!" the demand came, surprisingly, from Thundercracker. The blue jet still wasn't sure that this was allowed, but he easily fell into old patterns. This wasn't the first time the trine had subdued and taken a mech, after all, just the first time they were playing with Megatron. Thundercracker wasn't going to waste this chance, and feeling bolder, he poked and scraped at joints and seams. It would feel good, but it wouldn't let the mech under him forget that the trine was currently in charge.

Skywarp moaned and twisted around to carefully start licking and biting at Megatron's cannon, every one knew that parts of it were extremely sensitive while other parts weren't… and those were the parts Skywarp aimed for, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head in favor of the one in the front that was telling him that Starscream would stop him if he went to far… but by Megatron's loud moans and cries he hadn't gone far enough.

Ah, yes, now his trine was getting into it, forgetting or not caring whom they were working on... Not caring. They still knew who they were pleasuring... and it was pleasing them even more. "That's it, my wing-brothers... Show him OUR power..." Starscream screeched, practically mauling his lover.

Thundercracker shivered again, he wondered if the trine would sparkmerge on top of Megatron, using him as a berth as they had others in the past... or would the overlord be included this time, that had never happened, but then, this situation was different from others...

"Please… Primus, Skywarp! There… there!! PLEASE," Megatron begged, arching against the hands and glossa touching his cannon as well as Starscream's hand while it ripped into his side. "My little seeker... please… make… please?" he begged, deep moans and screams spilling out of his mouth as he tried to beg for more than what was being given.

Starscream wailed as Megatron began to beg, he was so good at begging, so deep and honest... And it was so very rare that Starscream got to hear them. He slipped down, nudging Thundercracker aside so that he could lay between the tyrant's legs, draping himself against Megatron. The blue seeker watched in awe as his trine leader teased Megatron's clasps, were they really... He squeaked as the overlord was opened, and then ignored, Starscream looking at his wing-brothers and indicating that they needed to open as well. They were! They were going to...

Screaming, Megatron jerked against his lover and then moaned when Skywarp bit down on his cannon wires, pleasure ripping through his body. But then Starscream pulled away from him… and the Decepticon leader whimpered in need. Begging for the contact that had been taken from him. The purple seeker actually took mercy and did as he was asked, fingers trailing into the seams of Megatron's shoulder armor and jerking. He knew how to cause pleasured pain just as Starscream did, having pleased his trine leader many times, and by the look of it, Megatron was just as receptive to pain, so why not?

This was going to overload Megatron, most likely suddenly, and Starscream knew that would pull all the rest of them along with. The trine was used to three-way merging, but a four-way... and with Megatron one of those four? Starscream keened at the thought, at the anticipation, as his wing-brothers opened, settled into place, teasing Megatron and waiting... Waiting for Starscream. With a smirk and a roar, he ended their wait.

As he plunged into overload Skywarp ripped into his leaders shoulder, tearing wires and armor and sending Megatron into pure bliss and his own overload. All their cries echoing against each other until the purple seeker couldn't tell one moan, scream, or wail from another. Even the Decepticon leader wasn't able to resist screaming and writhing, ropes the only thing holding him down and keeping him from slamming his body against the three seekers.

Thundercracker hadn't known he COULD scream in overload, his vocalizer always muted out the more charged he got. Now he discovered that under the right circumstances, he could be almost as loud as Starscream, who was giving a purely sated version of his sky screams. It was too much for the blue seeker, as the energy from the overload faded, his consciousness went too. With a final shriek, Starscream slumped as well, watching with dim optics and tugging one of the knots loose.

Arms freed, Megatron tiredly used one of them to pull Skywarp away from his cannon and now injured shoulder, the other he used to wrap around Thundercracker contently. On top of him Starscream was already sprawled out, his own arms wrapped around his lovers waist. "My little seeker… my little seeker's trine…" he whispered after a second, watching them each go into recharge before he too settled in and fell into the welcomed darkness.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Update! Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the others… and don't kill us when you read the end! (Hides behind Shadow)

* * *

Skywarp was hanging close to Starscream, not really sure if he dared trust what was going on. Thundercracker had been on a mission for a while, and while his wing-leader had been very... satisfying... Skywarp couldn't deny he'd been wanting... more. More of HIM... Apparently, Starscream had noticed, of course he had noticed, Starscream took great care of his trine. Skywarp hadn't expected the care to go to this level, though, his wing-leader delicately leading him down the halls to Megatron's room and sounding the door-chime.

It wasn't surprising to see his lover at his door with Skywarp, not at all with what Starscream had said about his fellow seeker being insatiable lately… He smiled leaning in to give his little seeker a quick kiss. "Need some help Screamer?" Megatron purred, enjoying the almost pout that came to Starscream's face.

Ever since Megatron had learned about that embarrassing little nickname, he had used it every chance he got. It was almost getting old... except that his lover enjoyed it so, and Starscream couldn't argue with that. "I'm doing okay, but Skywarp could use some... approval," the trine-leader answered, pushing Skywarp forward.

"Oh… too much for you to handle?" Megatron teased, wrapping his arms around the purple seeker that was given to him with a smirk. His smirk widened when Skywarp shivered against him, making Megatron laugh before growing serious. "Be careful, my little seeker…"

"He wants you, though," Starscream answered, giving Skywarp a firm stroke. "I will be, my Lord. Just give my wing-brother what he needs, okay?" And then he closed the door, and Skywarp found himself alone, in the situation he had longed for since Starscream had brought them here the first time.

The Decepticon leader pushed back a childish need to stick his glossa out at the closed door, instead he gently dragged Skywarp towards his berth while speaking. "So you actually tired my little seeker out, I should congratulate you not many can do that…" He was slightly surprised that the purple mech wanted more of him… but loved it and the thrill that came with it.

Skywarp leaned in, already whimpering a little as Megatron took control. "He's... not... you." Skywarp really couldn't put it better than that, he hadn't exactly tired Starscream out, simply wanted something the trine-leader couldn't give. Only, well... he had given it to Skywarp, by bringing him here and then leaving, leaving him to be the sole focus... Skywarp shivered again, stroking Megatron carefully.

"Ah yes… and what is it you like so much about me?" Megatron asked, leaning in to nibble at Skywarp's neck. He knew how much his lover liked his neck bit and licked… perhaps he would like a little pain too… Reaching up he took a edge of Skywarp's wing and tugged slightly, bending the thin metal in the way Starscream loved as well. It added a layer of pain to the pleasure that amplified touches to the wing later on, but something was missing... he needed to find out what Skywarp wanted and enjoyed…

"Your control," the young seeker breathed eagerly, twitching as Megatron expertly warped his wing. He wanted to do what Megatron told him to do, to win Megatron's approval thorough obedience... "So... so powerful... Delicious..."

"My control?" Megatron asked, surprised. He'd never thought the purple seeker could want that, Skywarp was always to carefree and a prankster who hated boundaries. "You want my control, Skywarp?" he asked finally, optics gleaming with lust at the thoughts that streamed towards him.

Skywarp gave a mewling moan at the words, the question. "Yes..." He looked up and froze at the lust that he saw smoldering in Megatron's ruby optics, he felt as if he would melt under that gaze. "Control... Someone to stop me when my stupid pranks go to far, who binds me just because they want to..." The purple seeker was shaking, feeling horrible exposed... and hopeful.

"Then control is what you will get," said Megatron, pulling away from the seeker and pushing him down face first onto the berth that he was sure would become so familiar to each of his little seeker's wing-mates. It was a extremely vulnerable position, leaving Skywarp's sensitive wings and joints open to anything Megatron wanted to do. "This is so much like the first time I went after your trine leader… only he was tied up and helpless, didn't even know it was me at first…" As he purred in Skywarp's audio the Decepticon leader started petting the wings bared to him, a evil grin plastered on his face.

Mewling again at the lost of contact, Skywarp's first instinct at being thrust down so roughly was to teleport away from the danger. Megatron's words shattered the concentration needed for that, he had heard the very basics of the story, but... "He... he didn't... know it...?" Well, Skywarp could believe that, from here he couldn't see anything that was happening above the plane of his wings, or behind him. He could see maybe a quarter of the room... And the hand on his wings felt too good, he arched up impatiently.

"Oh no, he didn't know it and I didn't realize how much he needed me at first either… but oh how wonderful it was…" Megatron smiled at the memory of his first night with his lover, his little seeker, his Starscream and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into Skywarp's wings on impulse, dragging a sharp cry from the purple and black seeker. "Oh he hated me at first when he realized that it was me… was so scared… are you scared Skywarp?" Although Megatron had no clue as to where he was going he couldn't help the question.

"I'd teleport... out of here... in a moment... if I were scared!" Skywarp answered with bravado. Of course, Megatron probably knew he needed a moment of concentration to warp, and could almost certainly disable that ability anyway. "You're just... lost in your... MEMORIES!" the purple jet added, trying to sit up.

With one hand Megatron pushed the seeker back down, jerking himself out of his thoughts with a growl. "Oh really?" he purred, laughter bubbling. "Hmmmmm, them maybe I should make new memories…" Grabbing the edge of one of Skywarp's wings he yanked almost brutally, bending it back just enough to cause the pleasure pain line to almost snap. "How do you like it my dear, 'Warp? I can do so many things…"

THAT was what he wanted, force, restraint, someone enforcing the limits he was always told to follow. Skywarp whimpered and went lax, panting. "You can try..." he sneered, wondering if Megatron would notice as he began focusing to warp away. He might want to be controlled, but he wasn't going to just give up, not so easily.

With a snarl, Megatron yanked the small seeker's wing back painfully, breaking the line of pain and pleasure he'd established. "Don't you even try it Skywarp, unless you want these pretty little wings torn off and your little warp mechanism torn out…" The threat had worked with Starscream so why not with his wing-mate? Plus Skywarp didn't know much about his leader's… inability to ground a seeker… the thought of his own lover making him squeamish to rip off the delicate appendages.

Skywarp screamed at that, he could handle being grounded, unlike most seekers, but to remove his warp skill, the thing that made him special, made him HIM... "No, not my warper, please Megatron!" Skywarp begged, writhing against the berth in fear and pain.

"Shhh… I won't have to if you don't try that again…" Megatron whispered gently, bending the wing back to its original shape. He had a small fear that he'd pushed too far but it disappeared the moment he noticed the fact that Skywarp seemed to be enjoying the fear and rough pain… "Now, then… how do you want this my little Skywarp?"

Megatron was in control. Megatron was going to REMAIN in control. Skywarp could not BREAK his control, he had tried all the tricks he had. "H-however... you want it... sir..." he moaned, twitching a little but no longer fighting.

Chuckling, Megatron straddled Skywarp from behind to give him full view and range of the seeker's wings. "How ever I want it? Hmmm…" Gently stroking Skywarp's wings the Decepticon leader smirked, drawing out the anticipation, pain, worry and fear of the purple mech.

Shivering slowly abated as the soft petting continued. Skywarp knew it was foolish to relax, but there was nothing he could do about that. Every stroke against the stressed wing reminded him of Megatron's control, a shiver of pain as weakened metal was delicately rubbed. But he wanted more, more than just light touches... Mewling unhappily, the purple seeker struggled to make Megatron touch harder, firmer... he wanted to overload, slag it!

"Skywarp…" With another warning growl Megatron slammed the purple and black seeker against his berth, holding him there with one hand while the other rummaged through his subspace. "Since you cannot behave I guess you need to be punished…" he purred, taking out chains and tying Skywarp down.

Dazed by Megatron's violence, Skywarp put up no fight as he was bound. Moaning, he tested the chains, finding them, as expected, utterly secure. He panted, frightened by his helplessness, but also powerfully aroused by the fact that someone cared enough to force him to obey, gave him limits and kept him to them. He moaned again in desire.

"Good boy…" Taking a small lick of wing Megatron purred, easily noticing how much Skywarp enjoyed being tied. "Hmmm… you don't seem to like being teased… I wonder how long it would take before you begged for more…" Caressing one of the seeker's wings, he dug his fingers in, scraping off paint and drawing energon and licking it up with a smirk.

Skywarp gave a shuddering cry at the wicked promise, this was so exactly what he wanted, what he needed... Megatron was so good, even his teasing was good, not that Skywarp was ready to admit that, pit no. The purple seeker whimpered and moaned at the soft touches, the trail of pain and mocking glossa lapping at him...

The Decepticon leader purred at the cries and moans before suddenly biting down on Skywarp's wing, roughly nipping at it. "That's it, tell me what you want!" he ordered, fiercely ripping into the seekers back. Megatron was so charged by his captive! So charged by the wonderful sounds exiting from Skywarp's mouth… but he wanted a little more, to make Skywarp scream and beg just as Starscream did.

It hurt... it hurt and he loved it, crying out, wailing as Megatron dug dermaplates against the smooth metal of his wing. "P-please, sir... I want to please... to please you..." Skywarp arched against the chains, screaming, he couldn't tell if Megatron's hand brought pain or pleasure any longer, only that he felt... "More, please..."

"More? How much more?" Oh he was truly enjoying the torment he was inflicting on the purple seeker… "Come now, little 'Warp, do you really want to please me, or do you want me to please you?" Megatron asked, fingers clasping around Skywarp's wing joints. "Or maybe I should just keep teasing you… playing with you…"

He twisted as much as he could in the chains, needing to move in SOME way... "Please you, please YOU, please sir, what do you wa-ANT!" The young seeker had never felt like this before, yes, he'd always sought other's approval, but never had he been willing to ignore his own pleasure in his search for approval.

Giving a false pout Megatron sighed dramatically, speaking as though he wasn't happy with the admission. "Aw, but that's no fun! Com'on little 'Warp give me something to work with!" The Decepticon leader shook his head but then grinned widely, laughing. "Wait I know! Starscream loved this…" Pinching one of Skywarp's wires near his wings the Decepticon leader alternated between pinching it and licking it, causing pain and pleasure to meld perfectly.

Skywarp screamed, hands clenching randomly, he couldn't THINK, how was he supposed to answer Megatron when he couldn't even think? "More... ple- Mega- plea- mo..." He was incoherent, and somehow sure he had disappointed Megatron, but he couldn't think, and it felt so good, hurt so right...

There was the reaction he wanted… and it was perfect. "More? I can do more…" Repeating what he'd done Megatron used his free hand to circle around Skywarp's chassis and practically rip off the glass of his cockpit, fingers dancing along the surfaces.

"Ssirrr!" Skywarp wailed, shaking under the assault and his own helplessness... Megatron exerted his control firmly, Skywarp had no choice but to accept it, give in to it. He couldn't think, he couldn't even MOVE, Megatron knew too well how to chain him... With another wail, Skywarp overloaded, he couldn't believe how quickly it had come...

As he drank in the cries from Skywarp's overload, the Decepticon leader moaned, standing from where he was kneeling next to his berth. "Hmmmmm… I wonder…" Searching through the drawers he kept his more… kinky things in Megatron pulled out a electro-whip and uncoiled it, making sure the device was on the lowest setting. He sidled over and leaned against Skywarp once more, the whip buzzing in his hand as it trailed against one of the seeker's wings. "I hope you'll enjoy this my little 'Warp…"

Skywarp whimpered at the feel of the whip against still-sensitized wings. It wasn't to the pain level, just energy and minute vibrations playing havoc with his sensors. He still wasn't sure what he thought of the pain... but he couldn't say he disliked it...

"The sounds you make are so wonderful Skywarp. Did my little seeker ever tell you that? Tell you that the sounds you make are so good it's wonderful…" Purring Megatron pressed the whip against one of the open wounds on Skywarp wing, enjoying the hissing yell it caused. Primus, he loved wings… they were so sensitive, bled so well, were so beautiful… especially when covered in energon and coolants, ripped into and mutilated.

"They... th-they are?" Skywarp moaned, twitching from lack of freedom to move, he wanted to pull away, he'd decided he wasn't really fond of pain... but... "P-please you?" Pain wasn't... so bad, if... if Megatron liked the sounds... it brought from him... And it reminded him of his place, within the constraints Megatron set for him.

"Yes, yes… but I wouldn't mind if you chose your way to get pleasure either…" Placing the whip closer to Skywarp's wing joints Megatron shifted its power higher, wrapping it around the joints and under and around the wings in a strange almost figure eight look. "Scream when you overload again," Megatron purred, right before turning the power on high and biting into the seeker's neck.

It HURT... and it vibrated, and the ENERGY... Skywarp twitched helplessly, moaning and wailing as the line between pain and pleasure was bend, warped, and torn, leaving him with a growing charge. He felt like he was flying, he really, literally felt as though he were flying as he pulled against the chains in agonized pleasure.

"Good… so very good…" Keeping up the purr in his voice Megatron bit down even harder, sucking and ravishing the purple seeker's neck in a frenzy as his hands trailed down Skywarp's sides. Something nagged at him, a worry for causing too much pain and not enough pleasure for the smaller mech but the Decepticon leader pushed it back. "You'd tell me if you weren't enjoying this, right, my little 'Warp?" He asked, "It would… please me if you told the truth on if you liked this…"

Skywarp was really only marginally coherent, drifting around on happy little clouds of his own making. Registering the words, it took him a moment to decipher their meaning, and even longer to figure out that he was supposed to do something about them. "Gooood... GOOD!" once he started talking, the words just kept coming, wails and screams, "Hurts... good, MORE... oh please, more... oh, it hurts... FLYING, oh... more..."

Flying? OH! Chuckling, Megatron felt the worry disappear with the seeker's speaking, begging for more. "More you say? Of course…" he said, fingers caressing the inner parts of Skywarp's cockpit again while using his other free hand to rub the edge of the seeker's wing where he'd bent it.

Chains and armor screeched against each other as Skywarp thrashed and screamed. His spark gave a sudden HARD pulse before he overloaded harshly, screaming almost hard enough to short his vocal processor before laying limply against the berth. Continuing stimulation from the energy-whip drew more weak pulses from him, but Skywarp couldn't find the energy to move.

Taking the energy whip off as gently as he could Megatron turned it off and tossed it aside, "You did very well, Skywarp, wonderful…" he cooed, pulling Skywarp's untied hands down and carefully flipping the seeker over. Rubbing where he'd stressed the metal, Megatron winced and pulled Skywarp in a soft kiss, knowing that the purple mech would have sore wings for awhile…

Skywarp let himself be handled, had no choice in the matter really, but he didn't mind in the least. Megatron approved, was showering his approval on the seeker in both words and actions. Weakly, Skywarp raised a hand to Megatron's shoulder, returning the kiss and indulging his freedom, proof of Megatron's approval.

Megatron continued his caresses with a small sigh of pleasure, glad that the purple seeker was responding well to his touches. Pulling away slightly he leaned back down to lick and nip at Skywarp's chest plates, paying special attention to his cockpit and the inner controls.

Pleasure, simple, uncomplicated pleasure, helped focus Skywarp, as much as he ever could focus. He returned the caresses with more strength, only able to pet Megatron's back and helmet at the moment, but providing low whimpers and gasps whenever a particularly sensitive place was touched. His spark's weak pulsing had never stopped, at it was getting stronger again, Skywarp almost couldn't believe that he was still able to respond, to want still more... "Oooh, more..."

Immediately the Decepticon leader did as asked, but not before moving one of Skywarp's hands to touch his cannon. It felt so good instantly! Felt wonderful to have his cannon touched when already so very charged from listening to Skywarp's screams before. "I wonder if your spark casing is as sensitive as my little seeker's, your trine leader… your wonderful little trine leader…" Megatron whispered, sucking and licking at the clasps keeping him from his prize.

Skywarp was more than happy to explore the gun, big and strong, very strong, he'd seen more than once the damage it caused, the marks it left on a seeker frame... He ran his hand over it, traced the rim with a low moan before curling his digits around the edge, loving the feeling of having his fingers inside such a very dangerous place, if Megatron, for whatever reason, decided to shoot now, Skywarp would need a new hand at the least, but Megatron wouldn't shoot, because he approved of what the seeker was doing.

Without thinking Megatron arched his shoulder and cannon against the purple mech's hand, needing more of the touch to it. "Sky… Skywarp… Warp… its… lower, pain… cause pain Warp…please!" The words burst from him before he had a chance and Megatron instantly cringed. He wanted to cause Skywarp pleasure not demand it from the seeker! After all, Starscream entrusted him to take care of his trine-mate... to sate him.

"Yes, sir," Skywarp said happily into Megatron's audios, squirming around to get both hands on the cannon. Finding the seam where the cannon met the silver arm, Skywarp dug into it. The order had shocked him, not the order itself, he wanted to follow Megatron's ordered, to prove that he could, that he would, and to earn the approval that would come. But an order to cause pain to his leader, that was unexpected, even after what he had helped his wing-brothers do last time. None of that mattered now, as Skywarp dug at the seam and clawed at the end-cap by Megatron's elbow joint.

Crying out in pain, Megatron made soft mewling sounds as it dimmed into a throbbing sensation. Not many knew but he enjoyed pain… enjoyed the agony he inflicted on others… and dearly wished that he could get Starscream to hurt him even more than Skywarp was, rip into him, cause him agony… moaning he pushed his wants away, returning to causing pure pleasure to the purple seeker under him.

Skywarp hissed as Megatron made... the most lovely sounds... and returned the pain Skywarp had caused with pleasure, pure gentle pleasure. In a shaky voice, the seeker asked, "Do you want more, sir? Command me, let me earn... your favor..." He wasn't the best at causing pain to lovers, too desirous of earning their pleasure... "Thundercracker's better at it, though," Skywarp admitted sadly, sure that while Megatron would approve of the information, he would now leave, and take away the control he had exerted...

"Thundercracker's not… not… here right now and I want… I want YOU." Megatron growled, biting down roughly on Skywarp's clasps as a warning against mentioning his wing-brother while interfacing again. "Screamer asked me to take care of you so I will… I'll take care of you well…"

Skywarp screamed, in pain at the bite and pleasure at the words, clawing again at Megatron's gun. The mech had asked for pain, perhaps causing more pain would serve as an adequate apology, he felt weird intentionally hurting his companion, especially Megatron, but he would do his best.

"Good! Good Skywarp good…" Moaning, the Decepticon leader closed his optics, licking and soothing the bite wound he'd created. Skywarp's responding keen nearly sent him over the edge and he just barely kept himself from it.

Skywarp was shaking again, the feel of glossa at his clasps and the wonderful praise encouraging him. He tore at Megatron, at his gun, at his clasps, determined to please his leader, to give him whatever he required to overload, even if it went against his normal desires. "More... oh, please sir, more..."

Without giving him any warning Megatron did as he was wanted, gently pulling open the plates covering the purple seeker's spark. A soft purr escaped his mouth followed by another moan of pain as he gently rubbed Skywarp's spark casing.

In contrast to the wonderful gentleness Megatron showed, Skywarp was nearly cruel, yanking his leader's chest open. He arched with a cry as a digit stroked his casing, moaning, it felt so good... The seeker couldn't bring himself to be rough with Megatron's spark, he couldn't do that, not without being asked and maybe not even then.

He was so close… so very close! Whimpering and moaning Megatron couldn't form full words or sentences all he could do was keep up his careful almost teasing touches to the purple seeker's sparkcasing. It was torture to not be able to have the pain he wanted anymore… but the pleasure was almost as good and Megatron found himself licking and rubbing Skywarp's spark casing in teasing ways, keeping them both on the edge that was beckoning.

"F...frag it... sir, PLEASE... Please, PLEASE!" Skywarp begged, screeching and moaning and trying, trying desperately, to get Megatron to let him fall, stop the teasing and push him over the edge... Maybe... maybe it was... was punishment, not letting him overload because... because he'd stopped giving the Decepticon leader what he wanted. Or maybe Skywarp was going to get himself royally slagged, but he really, really didn't care right now. He scratched tentatively at the casing in his hand, digit leaving a gouge in the translucent material.

The agony of Skywarp's scratching sent Megatron into a needy attack, jerking up and slamming his chest plates against the smaller seeker's. Their sparks touched and he actually saw stars, instantly grabbing at Skywarp's wings and rubbing against them. He couldn't believe how wonderful it was, how good it felt… and strangely the Decepticon leader couldn't help but think that Starscream would be proud of him and so delighted that his trine-mate would be happy.

Oh. He liked that. Megatron liked the pain, Skywarp liked the pleasure, and they both liked the reaction as they bucked and arched against each other. Skywarp clawed and bit at Megatron, tasting energon and licking it from neck plating, feeling it spill against his hands. He would have thought he was in a battle, but Megatron remained gentle, rubbing and stroking his wings in the most sensual and indulgent manner, and Skywarp sobbed, vents hitching, everything was right, Megatron approved and Starscream would approve and Megatron would keep him from going too far in his pranks... Everything was right.

Clutching at Skywarp's sobbing form the Decepticon leader screamed one last scream before he overload, collapsing limply against Skywarp with a sigh and basking in the afterglow as well as Skywarp's own overload screams. Absurdly he wondered what his lover was doing at the very moment and wished dearly that Starscream was there, at least watching if not helping.

--

Starscream very badly wanted to be back with Megatron at that moment, wished he hadn't let weeks without attack lull him into overconfidence. He was screaming, like his lover and wing brother, but in pure pain, desperation. Screaming, but no-one came to rescue him from the mechs who had attacked. He screamed until the darkness took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this wasn't done sooner its my fault I had family get togethers that… they were crazy as all hell… yeah… anyway we do hope your like! Its got lotsa fluff!

* * *

"I'll kill them… rip them open… tear… why didn't you listen to me?! Why didn't you stay were it was safe?! Why, slaggit!?" Megatron ranted, twitching as he fixed his lover up again, in what was becoming a common occurrence… "Starscream… why…?" He asked sorrowfully, "Why were you so… why didn't you do as I asked? Why didn't you stay a paranoid git?!" Megatron felt like banging his head against the wall of his quarters, hating the fact that he was asking and thinking so many questions… questions that would never be answered.

The Decepticon leader frowned, when he found out who had hurt his lover… his lover… the thought and sight of Starscream, wings almost entirely ripped off, cockpit glass broken, entire body covered in wounds… and chest plates… his chest plates had been partially opened and forced interfacing was the only conclusion from it… and it purged any anger from the Decepticon leader, only filled him with sadness and worry.

Starscream onlined still screaming, in pain... Someone touched him and he immediately pulled away, falling right off the edge of the berth with a slightly more confused screech. He had been walking... someone had called to him... he'd turned, and then someone was hitting him... torturing him, quite well, he was weakening Megatron and they would purge the weakness, when Megatron saw how weak he really was, Megatron would offline him himself, poisoned words, cutting, hurt more than the blows, then the physical pain, Megatron had taught him about pain... He had screamed, screamed as they ripped him apart, ripped him open and forced themselves on him... They had laughed at his screams... He was still screaming, could hear it echoing about the room, and he stopped with a whimper, curling up into a ball with ruined wings pressed against the berthside.

Megatron was stunned, he sighed and sunk to his floor, careful to not touch his lover. "Starscream? My little seeker? It's me, I wont hurt you, Starscream." Speaking softly the Decepticon leader reached out, still mumbling soft words of comfort as his spark broke into pieces… Megatron felt sick, the sight of his lover, his Starscream, so broken… it could have killed him if he wasn't so intent on helping.

Little seeker... my little... "M... Megatron...?" He felt a hand on his own where he held it against his knee, and flinched again before grabbing it. Familiar... He didn't look, he couldn't look, not yet... but he was feeling... Slowly, he let his fingers travel up smooth metal, he knew this arm... "Megatron..." and with the hand that wasn't touching his tyrant, Starscream pulled his legs closer to himself.

Thank Primus he didn't start screaming again… carefully Megatron wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into his lap, standing the Decepticon leader moved to his berth and sat back down. "My little Starscream… I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry… shhhhh, my little seeker, just…" Megatron struggled to find the words and finally settled on a rather cheesy thing he'd heard from human t.v. "Let it all out… I'm here and I won't leave you… ever."

Any other situation and Starscream would be the first to point out how silly and trite those words were, to say nothing of how HUMAN they were. As it was, he just buried his face in Megatron's familiar chest and shook. He knew perfectly well that Megatron knew everything that had been done, the signs were clear on his red and white body, the mechs had done nothing to hide the traces. They had wanted them to be seen, wanted Megatron to leave him in disgust... Starscream wailed quietly, he didn't want to scream, he'd figured out that Megatron HATED the despairing sky screams he gave...

"I mean it, my little seeker. Let yourself go, do what you need to do to ease your pain…" Megatron murmured, already bracing himself for the horrors of Starscream's lonely, needy, wanting screams… the sky screams of his nightmares… "My little seeker… I love you… don't forget that ever… and I'll never leave you so just… let it out." Repeating his earlier sentence Megatron readied himself, hoping that his lover would actually listen and obey.

It started as the low wail, hitching a few times as it modulated to a shriek. Megatron continued to hold him, stroking him carefully so as not to hurt him. With a final shudder, Starscream gave into the need to let go, to scream, oh, he screamed. He screamed... and Megatron was there, he listened, even though the seeker knew he hated it, he LISTENED. He listened, he accepted... he didn't leave, didn't ignore... and the scream died away to whimpering.

Petting Starscream's helm with one hand, Megatron used the other to pull his lover even closer. "Feel any better?" He questioned carefully, "If not, and even if so, I'm here Starscream. I'm not leaving you, I'm not… never!" The sky screams of his lover were horrendous but worth it to get Starscream to calm.

"They hurt me," Starscream said in his quiet little dead honest voice. "They hurt me... they used me... They want you to see how..." his vents hitched before he continued, "How weak I am... They think you'll kill me for being so weak..." He nuzzled Megatron, trying to show that he DIDN'T believe those words, how could he after everything Megatron had done... but they needed to be shared, the poison in the words neutralized by Megatron's denials.

But… but he ENJOYED Starscream's weaknesses, enjoyed protecting his lover, enjoyed being the one to take care of the seeker in his berth… "Never," he hissed fiercely, petting Starscream's head while he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, keeping him firmly in Megatron's lap. "My little seeker… I love your weaknesses and your strong points, they're what make you, you! I'd never kill you for them…" His voice was soft as he spoke, the horror of loosing Starscream making the Decepticon leader cringe.

Starscream whimpered and nuzzled his tyrant again, just because he could... So fierce, so tender, so sweet, so caring, so controlling... His tyrant, his Megatron, his lover... "I know... I know..." The seeker shook lightly, pain beginning to cut through his fear and relief. "Love... you..." Oh, he hurt... was there any place they hadn't touched him, hadn't defiled and tainted him? "Fix me... Fix me, my Lord, remove the scars from my body..." and maybe sometime, the scars would fade from his mind, like so many had... Or at least the wounds might heal.

"Of course, my little seeker…" Noticing the pain was creeping into his lovers movements, Megatron stood and laid his lover out on his berth once more, opening his kit back up. He searched through it and found what he was looking for; painkillers. "These'll probably make you drowsy but shouldn't knock you out ok?" Keeping up with his soft, gentle voice Megatron opened one of his lover's emergency fuel ports and administered the sedatives. "They will pay for hurting you… I love you Starscream… so much…" He said, rubbing the seekers cheek lovingly, waiting for the painkillers to work before he started fixing his lover's injuries again.

He flinched slightly as the fuel port was opened, he couldn't help it... but then the pain faded again, Starscream gave a shuddering sigh as the painkillers forced him to relax. He could feel Megatron working on him, so gentle... "You... approved of Skywarp?" the question drifted out, he hoped that at least his wing-brother might have been given what he needed...

Megatron almost chuckled, even when injured his seeker was worried about his trine mates… "Oh yes… many times over, but you should b worried about healing right now and nothing more," he said, carefully twisting Starscream's wing until it was in the right shape and not a crumpled piece of metal. But after one attempt Megatron paused and looked at his lover carefully. "Can you feel that or does it still hurt?"

"Feel. Not hurt..." It would hurt, he could tell, should hurt, had hurt when... But it didn't hurt now, enough painkillers in his system to keep him utterly detached. He wasn't drowsy enough to fall into recharge, and he liked watching Megatron work on him, liked watching his wounds vanish under the tyrant's hands. "He was so afraid... Afraid to tell me, even... He didn't, in the end, I just guessed..." It was something to talk about, something to let him know... even if he had been hurt, something good had come of his actions.

With a nod Megatron finished bending Starscream's wing into place before he spoke, "I wished you could have been there while I took care of him for you my little seeker…" The Decepticon leader pulled out a welder, "You would have loved it…" Carefully he started welding his lover's wounds closed, pausing every few seconds to ask if Starscream could feel any pain. He knew all to well that getting welded back together without sedatives was agonizing… and when being welded while sedatives were just wearing off… it wasn't agony at first just a dull throbbing but if more painkillers weren't given in time… the shock alone could send even the toughest mechs into a screaming frenzy.

"He needed the first time alone," Starscream replied distractedly. He twitched from time to time, not from pain, just from noticing some of his injuries again. About half-way though he noticed the signs of feeling returning, he'd certainly been fixed often enough to know THAT feeling. "I'm gonna need more soon..."

"The first time? does that mean I get the honor of taking care of your trine-brother again?" Megatron teased while administering more painkillers, hoping that his lover would at the very least joke back… to tell the truth the Decepticon leader was extremely worried about Starscream's mental stability, mechs or femmes that had gone through extremely violent forced interfacing multiple times sometimes couldn't get over it and despite seeming fine on the outside… they some times committed self mutilation… or worse.

Ah... the chemicals washed through his lines, taking away the growing discomfort before it could blossom to pain. "If I read his needs right, he's already given himself to you," Starscream couldn't help but smile at the thought of his impulsive wing-mate. Images shifted in his mind to thoughts of Skywarp and his lover... and Starscream shivered as imaginary cries of pleasure melted into the sounds of pain he'd voiced... No. No, this wasn't like that... With numbed fingers, the seeker reached out and grabbed Megatron, pulled him closer for a kiss, those other mechs hadn't kissed him, only his lover and his wing-brothers kissed him...

With a sigh of longing Megatron pulled away before the kiss could get deeper or more intimate. "No, my little seeker, you need to rest," he muttered, pulling away and focusing on getting the rest of his lover's wounds taken care of. He hated to pull away from the kiss but Starscream's psyche and care came first and the Decepticon leader refused to allow him to come to any more harm.

"Needed that," Starscream grumbled back, though he didn't try to keep Megatron longer. Short though it was, the kiss has been enough to stabilize him again, bring him out of his memories. Megatron wasn't pulling away because he didn't WANT his little seeker, and Starscream would cling to that, needed to hold to that... He just needed to rest, to repair...

"Shhhhhh now…" Speaking gently Megatron finished the repairs as quickly as he could, ignoring the lingering taste of his lover's lips on his own. Starscream wasn't up to anything, he kept telling himself, the seeker needed rest and time to heal... and Megatron wouldn't dare touch him until he was sure his lover was up to it.

The scars were almost gone now, just a few weld lines and a lot of missing paint marking where the wounds had been. Even his cockpit was repaired, amber glass once again shielding his delicate instruments and controls. Perfect timing, the painkillers were wearing off again, and Starscream knew better than to ask for more. Addictions were rare, but not unheard of, and sedatives were one of the things easiest to get addicted to.

Throwing his tools into their case, Megatron looked over his lover one more time, noticing the dried energon that covered Starscream's body. "You need a wash…" he said suddenly, picking his lover up bridal style and heading towards the door to his private wash racks at the other end of the room. Megatron felt thankful that he would at least get to wash the small seeker, even if he couldn't do anything else.

He gave a surprised shriek as Megatron picked him up with only minimal warning, but ended up snuggling slightly closer as the momentary panic faded. A wash... "And then fuel?" he asked, knowing he sounded pathetic, like a frightened sparking. It was okay, though, he knew Megatron liked caring for him... even if his tyrant hated the reason he needed that care right now.

"Of course, my little seeker…" Megatron murmured, entering the wash rack and letting his lover back on his feet but keeping a firm hold just in case. He turned on the water, shivering when it poured from the spout in a warm cascade.

Standing felt... wrong, somehow, he felt more vulnerable. But the water was nice, he pushed Megatron out of the way a little to center himself under the spout, let the water pour down... Starscream stretched a little, twisting and letting the liquid run down, tracing new weld lines and dried energon paths. It was a good thing than Megatron was still holding him, he was weak from the damage and low on fuel, and more important, it meant Megatron didn't mind his weakness.

"Pushy," was all the Decepticon said as he grabbed a cloth from his small store, wetting it and rubbing at the dried energon on Starscream's wings carefully. He felt warm water run between them and reveled in it, letting it temporarily wash away the fear of loosing his lover.

"You know it," Starscream murmured, he didn't quite feel like teasing but... it helped... Megatron wasn't treating him like some glass figurine. He shook at the touch on his wings, not fear, an echo of pain maybe, and enjoyment. He had been forced to interface before, ages ago before he had any rank, any arrogance... But now... now he had something to lose, some ONE to lose...

The second he felt a shiver, Megatron's hand jerked away slightly, almost panicking at the thought of touching Starscream too much and scaring him. Hesitantly the Decepticon returned to his washing, keeping his touches light and careful. "Of course I know, my little seeker…" he said finally.

Well, okay... Megatron was only somewhat not treating him like glass... "Wouldn't have me... any other way?" He wanted it to be a tease, but it came out a question, and Starscream pressed lightly into Megatron's hand.

"Of course, Starscream… never any other way…" Megatron whispered, feeling his lover's body pressing against him. When the front part of his body was clean the Decepticon leader almost hesitated on reaching up and cupping Starscream's face to wash it as well. "You'll need to turn around for me to get your back," he said gently when through.

Optics, offlined when Megatron, so gently, washed his face, onlined again, and Starscream gave a single shudder at the words. He moved suddenly, pressing himself frantically against his lover kissing him desperately, roughly, and whimpering. Starscream broke the kiss before Megatron could, he didn't want to interface right now, he wanted his tyrant to take him, cleanse his spark, but he wasn't ready for that right now. Wasn't ready... He slipped away, moved far enough that his wings wouldn't hit Megatron, and presented his back.

Again Starscream's taste lingered on his lips but the Decepticon leader ignored it, focusing on his lover's back in front of him. He was willing to ignore it every time until the seeker was ready… no matter what. Megatron's cloth traced circles on the white and red armor as well as the sections where paint was scrapped off, even the wing joints received special attention, leaving Starscream completely clean… and totally beautiful in the Decepticon leader's optics.

Clean... Looking down, Starscream watched the water run down the drain. He didn't feel clean... he would in time. Energon, he needed energon... needed to be dried off first... Turning off the water, Starscream faced Megatron. "I... I need... to dry off... And refuel... Hold me while I recharge?" the last was a question, a plea, horribly need and desperate...

"Of course, my little seeker…" said Megatron, grabbing a towel to wrap him in, towels from earth, he'd found, were especially soft even if it took just stealing the entire roll of fabric they were made from and patching it together… Distractedly Megatron picked his lover up again, keeping him wrapped up in the warm towel even when he sat Starscream down on his berth again. "Stay here I'll get it for you, my little seeker," the Decepticon leader said, already heading to his private energon dispenser… and Megatron was almost too glad that he was leader for the special add-ins he got.

Starscream mewled a little, wrapping himself deeper in the towel, so fluffy, and soft, gentle against him... He was glad Megatron had carried him, the seeker wasn't sure he could actually walk right now. Red optics watched the tyrant's movements as he drew a cube... ooh, the energon looked so good... so good...

Carrying over a small stack of energon cubes Megatron sat all but one of them down next to his berth, sitting down he pulled Starscream into his lap again. "Open up," he commanded with a small half hidden grin, enjoying the surprised look on his lover's face. "What, do you expect me to not finish taking care of you?" the Decepticon leader asked, hoping for a mean and arrogant comeback from his lover.

"I can feed myself," Starscream answered. He made no move to actually do so, however, opening his mouth, arms firmly wrapped in towel. The seeker wasn't in any condition to care for himself, and both knew that quite well. Right now, Starscream was content to snuggle into his tyrant and let himself be fed.

"I know but this is so much more fun," Megatron said, feeding his lover, taking small sips from each cube as he made Starscream drink. The towel was warmed by the seekers body heat and Megatron enjoyed its softness as it rubbed against him when Starscream shifted in his grasp. "How's your energy levels now my little seeker?" he asked after most of the cubes were gone.

"Better," Starscream murmured, cycling his vents in a sigh. "I feel... Good. Really... good... again. But still tired..." He just... wanted to recharge for a little while, just know he was safe... loved. Yes, loved... not alone...

"Sleep then, Starscream…" Megatron whispered, already noticing the dimming optics as his lover fell into a deep recharge. "I'll be here when you wake," he added, petting the dark helm leaning on him and it was true he would be in the exact same spot when Starscream woke… and he would wait too, he would wait for his lover forever if needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow another quick update! Amazingly we finished this chapter last night but my internet… it is extremely temperamental at times… Oh and Megs went cute on me when Shadows Screamer went so fragging adorable so sorry if hes a little… weird-ish…

* * *

"No… no… no! stop touching…please?" Waking to his lover's whimpers and cries, Megatron sat up quickly, struggling to hold onto Starscream when he started to scream and kick. "Starscream!" the Decepticon leader yelped, pressing him into the berth so as not to hurt himself. "My little seeker! It's ok I'm here, I'm here my little seeker, wake up."

Trapped, he was trapped... Someone was holding him down, pinning him... "Stop, PLEASE..." He couldn't fight them off, he couldn't stop them... "Megatron!" Starscream called for help... and help came. The tyrant's voice, soothing... He was here? He was here... It was Megatron holding him, not them... Holding him, but not... not like... With a terrified screech, Starscream glommed onto Megatron, holding as tightly as possible and shaking. "My Lord...?"

"Shhhh, Starscream, my little seeker I have you… you're safe, I have you," Megatron said, keeping a firm hand on his lover's back while the seeker held on him hard enough to dent the metal plating. "It was just a dream, my little seeker…" Had Starscream not been holding him so tightly, the Decepticon leader would have thought his lover hated being touched by him… and what if Starscream did? The last thing Megatron wanted was to push the seeker too much…

He was here... he was here... Starscream could feel the metal bending under his fingers, but he couldn't manage to relax, to slacken his grip. Not now, not yet... He didn't want to hurt Megatron, but he couldn't relax... "Megatron..." Starscream whimpered, and then he finally managed to let go, just a little, skim his digits clumsily down the silver back, burying his face in Megatron's neck. A dream... just a dream... just a dream...

"I'm here," the Decepticon leader whispered, letting Starscream cling to him while shifting into a more comfortable position. Hesitantly, Megatron reached up and started petting his lover's head, trying to calm the mech. "I'll protect you… my little seeker it's ok."

It was worse than Megatron knew. The nightmare hadn't only been the mechs torturing and abusing him... memories of him, alone and with his trine, torturing and abusing others who had, like him, won Megatron's attention, had mixed with the more recent memories. The ugliness within... But he wasn't going to tell Megatron just what he had dreamed, why it was so bad... "I know... I know..." He licked Megatron, needed to taste the tyrant against his gloss, metal and strength...

Remaining silent, the Decepticon leader almost flinched at his lover's touch, Starscream's glossa on his neck plating was a surprise and sent Megatron reeling. "Starscream… what...?" He asked gently, "Why are you…" Trailing off he reached up and cupped his lover's face in his hands without thinking and cursed himself when Starscream flinched from the touch.

"Why am I... Why am I what...?" Starscream asked, pulling away from the neck-joint to look Megatron in the optics. He had felt the tyrant tense at his lick, and Starscream flinched in turn from the caress. "Why am I WHAT?" Starscream asked again, snarling. No... no, Megatron didn't know what he'd done... Megatron didn't want to force him too far after what the other mechs... Megatron didn't know, and Starscream shouldn't take his anger out on him...

Blinking, Megatron spoke carefully, ignoring the hurt at the snarl directed his way. "Why were you licking me, my little seeker? You should rest…" As he spoke the Decepticon leader tried to figure out why Starscream was so… un-even in his thinking, what the seeker truly wanted…

"I need a REASON?" And then Starscream offlined his optics and cycled his vents, he was being unfair... "Because I can... Because I want to..." Tense, Starscream waited for Megatron's answer, terrified... He didn't want, still wasn't ready for that... but maybe Megatron didn't want it at all anymore, ever... Maybe Megatron just saw him as... as some sort of youngling, someone to protect and care for, but no longer a lover...

"Of course not, just…" With a sigh Megatron looked away, spark constricting almost painfully. "I… I'm… afraid of hurting you…" he said, hands dropping away from his lover. He couldn't hurt Starscream, couldn't hurt his little seeker…

"Hurting... me..." Starscream answered. "You're HURTING ME every time you flinch... you stiffen... Do you even still want me?" Unfair, it was unfair of him to ask, to react so badly... It was clear Megatron DID still want him, or he wouldn't be so afraid of hurting him... Right?

"Of course I still want you!" Megatron said, frowning and closing his optics. "I… I can't help it, Starscream, the thought of loosing you…" Steeling himself the Decepticon leader tried and failed to push away the… softness of his actions, the fear and the what-ifs.

He moaned at the words, dropping his head back into the crook of Megatron's neck. "Then... please... stop tensing... Y... you're right..." this was hard for him to admit... "I need time, and you know that... I'm not... going to... I'm not going to break... I need to know I'm allowed..." the words cut off with a hitch.

With one last hesitating movement Megatron nodded, reaching up to start petting his lover's head again. "Sorry, my little seeker… I just… you're allowed, I never even thought of not allowing you… I made a promise remember?" The sound of Starscream's voice almost broke his spark in two…

Humming, Starscream returned to cuddling, carefully stroking backplating, just because he could. "Of course I remember. You think I'm as processor-stalled as you are, those idiot schemes you keep coming up with?" The teasing insult flowed from Starscream vocalizer naturally, bittingly, as he nuzzled the vulnerable joint under his faceplates lovingly.

"Oh, sometimes I wonder…" the Decepticon leader teased back, letting one of his hands rest on Starscream's wing while the other continued petting his lover's head. Megatron sighed and rested his head on Starscream's, relaxing finally. "And my idiot schemes are so much better than your schemes to kill me and take over you know…"

He trembled as the hand came to rest against his wing, but there was neither pain nor force... It wasn't even sexual. Just... comforting, welcoming. Starscream relaxed as Megatron did, safe in his lover's arms... "My schemes would have worked much better if you'd shown the good sense to just stay dead... Of course, then I would have missed out on... so... much..."

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Since when have I ever had sense? I made you my second-in-command after you tried to kill me by dropping a building on me, how much sense does that show huh?" He was so happy that Starscream was almost back to his normal self… but not quite, more time would be needed… so much more time… time that the Decepticon leader was willing to give.

That earned an outright laugh from the white and red flier. "Actually, that was one of the few times I wasn't trying to kill you. I think the target of that particular scheme was Shockwave. ...I still missed him..." This was how things should be, tender caresses and friendly death threats, and in time he would be ready to let it go further, into heat and pleas and pain and pleasure, and nothing but enjoyment. In time...

"Shockwave?" Blinking Megatron had to force back his own full out laughter, "Why in Primus' name would you want to kill him?" he asked in wonderment, shaking his head.

"I... really don't... remember..." Thinking back on it, Starscream really COULDN'T remember why he'd been trying to kill Shockwave. "I wasn't actually trying that hard..." Shockwave hadn't even gained Megatron's attention, so why HAD he been trying to kill... well, it didn't matter now...

"I see… so, my little seeker is slightly homicidal?" Megatron teased his lover, leaning against the wall behind him slightly. He would never admit it but he was just a little tired, the emotional ups and downs of Starscream taking a small but lovable toll on him.

"Why, my Lord, Mighty Megatron... you're only now figuring that out?" Starscream answered with a smile on his lips. He noticed his tyrant's movements, knew that Megatron would never admit that he might be even the smallest bit sleepy... Tugging Megatron down to actually lay on their berth, Starscream arranged himself comfortably on top. "And here I thought that's why I was your second!"

"Oh, Primus no, you're my second because you keep me looking around corners and searching for assassins under my berth… no, seriously… you're my second for one very simple fact… that you almost dropped a building on me and came extremely close to killing me on numerous occasions." Warmth flooded Megatron's body from his lover pressing against him, hand loosely wrapped around Starscream right under his wings. "Plus… when you fly its quite… exciting."

"Humm," Starscream purred, he liked that... "I guess... I had your attention... more than I knew." He traced a weld line on Megatron's helmet, realized that Megatron wasn't the only one needing recharge... the nightmare and subsequent discussion had taken a bit out of him, Starscream was tired... "I love you..." the words slipped out.

Rubbing his lover's face with his thumb, Megatron smiled, "I love you too, more than I've loved any other, my little seeker," he whispered, part of his pride was wounded from being unable to stay awake the longest, take care of Starscream… but the warmth lulled him into recharge easily, optics closing as the Decepticon leader cemented the feeling of closeness with Starscream to memory before he slipped into recharge.

Starscream spent almost a breem just looking at Megatron, watching him recharge... so peaceful, trusting... Funny how life changed, but there had been a reason that every one of Starscream's schemes had failed... He had never wanted to kill Megatron... and now, he had what he wanted, and more... Nuzzling closer, Starscream let the black safety of recharge take him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken a bit longer to update but I've been slowing us down by taking a second summer job that eats time like crazy, its fun though and I get to make art so yeah… Also this chapter has a TON of kinky-pain and a bit of angst too so if you no like you no read!

Oh and Shadow enjoyed the two flames we got while I used them to make s'mores for angsty-crying-clown-mini Megs (Don't ask it was a joke I made while we RPed this) So I'm only going to say this once:

We enjoy ConCrit.

All flames will be enjoyed in Shadows case and used to cook food for mini Megs in my case.

If you don't like Megs pet name for Screamer or his sappy gooshyness… go to hell.

And… last… but… not… least… we… like… using… the… three… little… dots… so… bite… us… if... you… don't… like… it…

* * *

Megatron couldn't believe he was in hiding, and not even hiding from his enemy, no, he was hiding from his lover. The great Decepticon was terrified of hurting Starscream and as such had avoided his lover as much as possible, even running off to his quarters when he found that the seeker was looking for him.

For once, Starscream turned his plotting on Megatron with no confused desires, the tyrant would not escape him this time. He thought they had already settled this, that Megatron already knew that this... this avoidance was far, far more painful than any force the leader could have used. So this time, when Megatron hid, HID! in his quarters, Starscream was there, warped in silently by Skywarp, with Thundercracker standing guard outside the door. Skywarp gave Megatron a disappointed look before warping away, leaving Starscream alone with his... hopefully, lover.

Megatron jumped in surprise and then sighed when he saw the two seekers warp into his quarters, pointedly ignoring the look Skywarp gave him. "Using your trine against me is unfair," he muttered, sitting heavily on his berth. "I suppose you want to talk…"

"They're your trine as much as they are mine, you stupid fragger," Starscream snarled. "I'm a DECEPTICON, I use every advantage I have! You... how DARE you hide, avoid me like this! You call yourself our leader, but you hide from me like a sparkling! If you don't WANT me, why did you tell me you did?" Hurt, hurt so deeply...

Rage boiled through Megatron and he rose, harshly shoving the seeker into the wall of his quarters. "I want you, and that's the problem! What if I started something, and you weren't ready and you left me, huh? Do you realize how much that would… that would… I'm scared of hurting you still ok? I'm terrified and that's just scaring me more because I've NEVER been like this before! And… and I… you were already hurt because of me, what if that happens again? What if this time you die? Just like my last lover… I could never forgive myself!"

There was a moment of panic, trapped against the wall by a larger, stronger, angry mech, but Starscream knew this mech, knew exactly how to get the results he wanted. "I already TOLD YOU! You hurt me every time you look away, every time..." Last lover... Yes, Starscream knew who had been his last lover, that mech, bigger and stronger than Megatron, beautiful to look at, with such wonderful screams... and know he saw what his actions had done, how they had hurt the very tyrant who's affections he so craved. Megatron would never forgive him if he found out... Would never want to forgive him.

"What the pit do you want me to do then, Starscream? I want you so much that it hurts, but then I think of you hurt… I can't… I just can't… I can't risk it… I… please, my little seeker, don't make me risk loosing you… please…" Megatron leaned closer to the seeker and pressed his head against the wall, right above Starscream's shoulder. He could hit himself for being so slagging pathetic, for not doing his best to take care of his lover's wants and needs above his own but… Megatron couldn't help it, terrified of loosing Starscream just because he screwed up and pushed too much.

"You think... denying yourself... hurts...?" Starscream asked, quiet little voice gone tight with anger. Once again, he braced against the wall and pushed himself against Megatron, using surprise and the tyrant's depression to knock him to the berth. "I'll show you pain! Every click of pain you have inflicted by your COWARDACE, I will vent upon you!" the white seeker snarled, red optics blazing. Moving quickly, with the liquid grace of a predator, Starscream rose, went to the desk and pulled out the ropes, trusting Megatron's regret to hold the mech still.

Crying out in surprise, Megatron allowed himself to be tied down, willing to take the brunt of the seeker's anger. He knew Starscream wouldn't understand, couldn't understand… but the prospect of pain did excite the Decepticon leader, more than he wanted to admit at that point…

"So..." Starscream hissed, draping himself against the bound mech, a twisted smile on his faceplates. "What shall I do with you now, my LORD?" He knew where all the toys were, all the tools... but he wanted none of them. Far better, far more gratifying, to make a mech scream using nothing but his bare hands. For now, he just traced idle lines against the silver chassis, planning out where to rip, where to dig... where and how he wanted to paint his mental scars onto Megatron's body.

With a small wince, Megatron pulled at his binds, trying and failing to convince himself that he didn't want what his lover was planning. Even the cruelness of the words charged him, "Slagger!" He howled, "You just don't understand!"

Slowly and deliberately, Starscream dragged his fingers against Megatron's chest. "Don't I? You think that was the first time I had been forced? You think it'll be the last? You're afraid to hurt me... Then I will hurt you until you loose that fear, until you give me your attentions again!" He dug into a seam, twisted a node ruthlessly.

Jerking and yelling out Megatron pressed against the fingers that were causing such delicious pain. "St-starscream…" He begged in a futile struggle to relay a message of not wanting the painful touch. But he did, wanted it so badly… so badly…

Starscream looked at Megatron curiously, twisted the node again and watched the reaction. He knew Megatron liked a little pain in his interfacing, sometimes even asked for more... and Skywarp... Skywarp had, eventually, confessed what he had done with Megatron... "You like this?" Starscream queried, tilting his head to the side and pulling at the armor until it bent with a shriek. "You like this pain, Megatron?" Even better then! He could arouse Megatron with this, drive wild with want, with need... until he forgot the fear... or until he broke... no. No, Megatron was stronger than that, he wouldn't break so easily.

"Yes! Please more! My little seeker, please give me more!" Before he could stop himself the Decepticon leader begged for more, pained pleasure was clouding his processor as it washed over him in small waves making it difficult to say no... Megatron closed his optics and moaned when the metal was ripped from him, energon pouring from the new wound in little streams. "Star… Starscream!" He cried weakly, wanting and needing more.

The cries... the need, was so good... "I could leave. Avoid you... leave you unfulfilled like you have me... Should I do that, my Lord?" The title was mocking, cutting, as Starscream trailed his hands up to Megatron's cannon, leaving stressed metal in their wake. It was an idle threat... or at least, Starscream thought it was. He himself wanted the tyrant too much to leave him, wanting Megatron's spark against his...

No! Primus, no! Megatron tried to form words but a cry of pain left him instead as he arched towards his lover's hands. His cannon was so sensitive and Starscream knew it… knew that if he chose to rip it off… The Decepticon leader would be reduced to begging next to instantly.

"No... Never fear, my Lord... I shall not be as cruel as you!" The seeker teased the seam where cannon met silver arm, bent and licked at the energon flowing from the wounds he had created, and stiffened with a brief whine as memories placed another mech under him, one who had begged for the pain to end... Starscream growled, wedged his fingers into the seam in clear warning, but not doing anything, yet. "Beg me," he ordered, what would Megatron beg for?

"… No," the Decepticon leader spat, some sense of the situation coming back to him from the order given. "Not on your life, SCREAMER," he added with a snarl, jerking and ripping at the ropes holding him down.

Freeing a hand from the cannon, Starscream backhanded Megatron, hard. "Oh, you will... you WILL!" He began prying at the gun, he didn't want that weapon anywhere near the tyrant right now, it gave him too much power. "I'M the one in control here, since your fear has made you WEAK!"

The blow stunning him Megatron didn't get a chance to respond at first, simply yelling out again. He was not weak! He was not weak!! "You don't deserve control, Screamer." He jerked his arm and winced when his cannon came loose. Megatron was determined to hold out as long as he could, even if it pushed him past his point. No longer afraid of hurting his lover the Decepticon leader, no he wanted more pain but refused to tell Starscream… at least not yet.

Bending close, Starscream met pained red optics with his own as he tossed the disconnected cannon aside. Lust and a strange pained madness mixed his the seeker's gaze as he hissed, "Take it from me then, if you can!" He traced the wound where the cannon had been, staining his hand with energon and coolant. "You know you can't..."

Unable to do anything but scream, Megatron jerked wildly, vents going into overdrive as he panted and moaned. "… I… I…" With a snarl he tried to lash out and put up a fight only to scream again when Starscream's hands dug into his leg, ripping the plating off almost completely. The pain was wonderful! Oh so wonderful… "Slagger!"

Starscream licked at the wires, energy buzzing around his glossa, and then bit the exposed energon conduit, hand clawing at Megatron's clasps. Oh, he wasn't going to do anything with the tyrant's spark, especially not yet... but he wanted to see the hope... or the horror. "Slagger? Is that the best you can do, you sad excuse for a leader? Tell me, is this why Optimus always wins...? Are you so busy overloading from your enemy that you can't fight?"

It was wonderful, the physical pain, the emotional pain, the fact that it was his lover doing it, hurting him in so many ways… Megatron soaked up all of it, knowing full well that it wouldn't happen again too soon. "Like you could do better, if I remember correctly the last time you were in this position you could barely form words!" Megatron forced the words out along with short cries and moans, Starscream was getting close to his spark and it brought excitement to the Decepticon leader.

He didn't bother answering with words, just grinning. See how coherent Megatron would be in a moment... This would hurt... and that was the point. Starscream yanked at chest-plates, forcing them apart, before moving to the as-yet uninjured arm and shredding the armor there.

The newest pain was even better than the old, which had actually dimmed to a throb… and Megatron found himself moaning and writhing in a torrent of pleasure from it. "More," was the only thing he could get out before screaming overtook his vocalizer.

There he went... it wasn't quite begging, Starscream wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to drive Megatron to begging, but it didn't matter. For a moment, he switched to tenderness, stroking the silver face with energon-stained fingers, licking at the fluids that covered Megatron... and then he clawed at exposed inner wiring, dangerously near the burning spark.

More! He needed more Pain! Not tenderness, no, he wanted blinding agony!! "D… DO IT," Megatron shrieked, bucking up against the fingers in him even though they could easily off-line him for good if they ripped into certain parts of his wiring… "Hurt me… LIKE you… promised!" The Decepticon leader screamed as loud as he could, optics burning into his lover's. "Break me… you stupid… my stupid little seeker."

Break... break... him...? Break him... like he had so many others, so easy... For a moment, Starscream's fear showed clearly on his face, and then it was hid in a mask of rage. No more would innocent mechs suffer when Megatron ignored Starscream... no, now Megatron himself could suffer. But did he dare... Megatron had hurt his very spark... While he considered, Starscream keep his hands busy, idle torturing the highly sensitive and vital systems.

Low growls escaped the Decepticon leader's mouth as he tried to cause himself pain, jerking against his lover's fingers to try and get them to rip into his body more. It was obvious that the seeker was thinking, but Megatron didn't care, too interested in getting the pain he so desired.

Yes... he could, Starscream decided. "Like I promised?" Starscream's quiet voice had gone hollow. "My pain... your body..." Megatron was so... eager for the pain, so desperate for it... even as he came very near to offlining himself. No... Starscream could do this. No mech he hurt ever died until he was ready for them to... the trick this time would simply... never be ready for Megatron to die. Moving one hand in a carefully destructive path, Starscream sliced at the spark-casing.

Finally! Megatron screamed until his vocalizer fizzled out, overloading twice in quick succession. He collapsed after the second one, going limp in his binds with a silent moan. But he still wanted more… more pain… no… more agony… Starscream could do better he knew and Megatron was determined to get it.

His lover's agonized screams of overload, the energy under his hand, were enough to drive Starscream to overload as well, uncharacteristically quiet. Pulling his hand away from Megatron's vulnerable and heated internals, the seeker braced himself a little, head resting on opened chest plates, vents whirring. Sanity, if it could be called that, was returning, and Starscream began to shake as he realized what he had done.

The second his vocalizer was cooled Megatron made a soft half whimper, half moaning sound. "Y… you can do… b… better, make me… give me agony… more sweet agony," he snarled, even though he was enjoying the feeling of his lover laying across his body… if only his hands had been free…

He could do better, Starscream knew that perfectly well, he could probably keep his lover in a permanent haze of the agony he craved so... He refused to look up, refused to meet the optics he knew would be so beautifully clouded with lust, desire... and pain. Pain... "No." One word, clear and certain.

No? "You… said you would…" As his voice returned, letting him talk easier Megatron started pulling at his bonds again. He tried catching Starscream's optics and realized that something was wrong… very wrong. "St… Starscream?"

With another shudder, the seeker curled inward at the reminder of his words. Energon stained him, vital systems lay exposed... his fault. His. "I... changed my mind..." He could kill Megatron... Primus, he almost HAD, had come dangerously close... Starscream began to shiver, past and present folding in on each other. "Such... ugliness in... me..."

With a small cry of pain, Megatron somehow freed one of his hands from the ropes and clumsily reached up to grab at the back of his lovers head. "What did I… say about… saying that?" he growled before ripping Starscream's head down for a soft kiss, his lover's reaction worried the Decepticon leader greatly and made Megatron want to find what was wrong…

Starscream allowed himself to luxuriate in the kiss, the tenderness, finally. "That I wouldn't leave here until I learned how I was beautiful... and yours," Starscream repeated the promise bitterly. And then he pulled away, looked down Megatron's torn body and shook his head. "You won't want me when you know the measure of my ugliness."

Confusion flooded through the Decepticon leader and he remained silent. What was Starscream talking about? He was a beautiful seeker… Closing his eyes to ward off the wave of pain threatening to make him cry out again Megatron shifted and opened his optics. He nodded to his lover and trailed his fingers across one of Starscream's wings, calming the seeker as much as he could to try and get him to keep talking.

He might as well, he had gone this far all ready... Fitting his hand against a set of the claw marks he had left, Starscream asked quietly, "Don't you see? These marks I can leave... You've seen them before. I've always preferred to use my bare hands..." Nothing clear, nothing definitive... he didn't want to stay it aloud...

Megatron blinked as he was confused even more, "What? I don't…" What could the seeker be talking about? He'd never been in the med-bay unless he was injured or… oh. "Starscream… you didn't… tell me you didn't…" the Decepticon leader pleaded. He prayed that Starscream would say no, that his lover hadn't caused him the loneliness… the pain of having any lover or even any real contact die or be injured…

"They HAD your attention while I starved for it!" Starscream snapped, anger re-surfacing, causing him to tighten his hand. "The last... big, strong... So easy to make him scream... So nice when he did..." He was hurting Megatron again, pain the tyrant wouldn't relish in... Starscream was tense, fear and anger pulling every cable tight.

Optics snapped closed again Megatron reached up to try and push the seeker off of him, away from him. Agony was flaring through him but it wasn't just physical… no it was almost pure emotional pain as his spark constricted, pulling back into its casing. "Leave… just leave… go," the Decepticon leader whispered, forcing his voice to be steady, to convey as little emotion as possible.

"I warned you," Starscream whispered back. "Maybe you'll actually listen to your next lover." He didn't try to protest the order, slipping off the still-bound tyrant and going to the door. Looking at Megatron one last time, there was something unreadable in the seeker's expression before Starscream left the room.

Next lover? Yeah right! Megatron stood and hobbled over to his door, leaning on it as he locked it. "Never again…" he whispered brokenly, almost sliding to the floor. Why bother caring? Anything he received was taken away someway or another or was tainted… tainted so horribly… Energy readings flashed through his vision but they were ignored as the mech stumbling back to his berth where he collapsed half way onto it and into blessed darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Again sorry for the late update, its my fault… again… yeah…

Ok before everyone starts screaming at us for this chapter yes we know its OOC a bit, yes we WANT it to be OOC and if you yell at us for the twist… oh well, cause the next part is completely planned and we aren't changing it… oh and if you cant get the hint at the bottom… yeah… I plead the fifth.

* * *

Well, it was a new wall. Starscream attempted to take comfort in that fact. He failed rather miserably, oh, no, it wasn't enough that he had finally told Megatron his dark secret and promptly been kicked out of the tyrant's bedroom. It wasn't enough that he'd assumed he should leave the entire slagging base. It wasn't enough that he was ALONE... no, of course it wasn't. The universe had decided that he NEEDED to be captured by Autobots, just to make sure that EVERYTHING that could go wrong did. Well, he did have to admit, they at least had a nicer brig.

"Starscream… I thought you were so much smarter than this, you were captured far too easily and you didn't even put up much of a struggle…" Optimus said, chuckling when the seeker in question jumped and looked at him. It was all true of course, Starscream had been captured far too easily and had too little of a fight. It worried the Autobot leader, seeing a once arrogant and feisty mech somber... which was why he'd ordered Ironhide away and chose to talk to Starscream… even if he didn't listen.

"And what do it matter to you?" Starscream tried to cover his surprise and vulnerability with his typical arrogance, but even to his audios he knew he had failed. Optimus Prime... HE had never ignored the seeker, the traitorous thought stole across Starscream's processor. Starscream caught it half-way, wondering slightly why he'd thought it... is was true, but why did he care?

Frowning, Optimus walked closer to the bars of his prisoner's cell, arms crossed. "Well when a mech changes so suddenly theres always a reason why, is there not?" He knelt slightly, "Aren't I just allowed to care for no reason, Starscream? Is that truly so horrible?" The Autobot shook his head again, "Are you going to tell me why you're not yourself or not?"

Starscream flinched, backing against the wall as Optimus approached, an instinctive reaction to being captured and trapped by the leader of his enemies. When the Autobot began to speak of caring, Starscream shook, slag, he didn't want to put up with this right now. "Shut up, you don't care! I'm a slagging Decepticon, you don't care about me!" Starscream shrieked, still trying to melt into the wall he had so lately been admiring.

"Starscream you truly don't think that I know…" Optimus opened the door to the seeker's cell but stayed back slightly, waiting for him to calm at least slightly. "I do care, now please calm down and tell me why you were so easy to capture."

"You never go back on your promises," was Starscream's answer, a non-sequitur sprung from his pain. "Never ignored me... Do you ignore ANYONE?" The seeker was aware he wasn't making very much sense, but that concern was lost in his need for... for something... He clutched at the wall, physically holding himself back, watching the Autobot leader with burning crimson optics.

Pushing back his surprise, Optimus shook his head, "Why should I ever ignore anyone?" he asked, now even more concerned with Starscream and his sanity. "Starscream… what happened? Why were you out in the middle of no where sulking?"

"Why should I tell you?" Starscream yelled, before flinching again and sliding to the floor. "But then... why shouldn't I? He never said where to go when he told me to leave..." Arms around his legs, head on his knees, Starscream looked at Optimus without anger, just a quiet, calm measuring. Optimus had never ignored him. Never went back on his promises. He was... almost... as good...

"Who, Starscream?" the Autobot leader asked calmly, something came to him and he stepped closer. "Did Megatron tell you to leave, Starscream? Did you two have a fight or something?" Before the battle where he'd seen Megatron almost kill himself to get to the seeker Optimus would never even have that question come to mind but after… well it seemed to fit.

Starscream lived up to his name and screamed, not a sky scream, he only gave those to one mech, and would never give them to a mech again, but still a scream of pain and desperation. "Don't... DON'T! Don't... talk... about what... YOU DON'T KNOW!" The calm demeanor was gone again, Starscream hurtling himself at Optimus, not quite an attack, the Decepticon wasn't really sure what he was doing, he just needed to silence Optimus, didn't want to hear the Autobot voice the truth like that.

Optics wide with surprise Optimus grabbed the seeker's hands easily, disabling him. "But I want to know, I want to help," he said carefully, trying to calm down Starscream and quell rage. "Just talk and I'll listen, I won't hold it against you, I won't use it to hurt you and I'll tell no one. But you need to calm down first, it's okay."

"No it isn't! Everything..." the seeker choked, and his voice went quiet as he found himself pressing into Optimus... he was strong, and kept his word, WOULD keep his word, and he cared... and he wasn't the mech that Starscream wanted. "Everything I wanted... had ever wanted... It was mine... Mine, and after so long... and I ruined it, ruined by my actions before... I even had it... BECAUSE I wanted it... It's all gone now..." Maybe not the mech Starscream wanted... but right now, he needed someone, anyone... now, how to convince Optimus to give him what he needed?

Trying to make sense of the jarbled words, the Autobot leader let Starscream press against him, keeping a firm grip on the seeker's hands though. He did NOT want to have the seeker attack him again, "What happened Starscream? You're not making sense…"

He didn't particularly WANT to tell Optimus exactly why Megatron and he were fighting. But Starscream had the feeling that if he didn't explain, Optimus would never focus on him like he needed. Even though telling ran the risk of scaring off the Autobot leader... "He ignored me while lavishing attention on other lovers... So I took away his lovers. After the attack a couple days ago, he went back to ignoring... HIDING, he was HIDING from me! So, I stopped the hiding... We argued. I finally told him why I wouldn't hurt him like he wanted. He threw me out."

Optimus sighed, listening intently to the story and thinking a second before he spoke. "It sounds like you being hurt scared him so greatly that he couldn't face it, haven't you ever been like that?" The Autobot paused, "It seems to me he must feel betrayed, hurt. How did you 'stop' his 'hiding'?" From what he could tell it was a tangled web of lies, fear, pain and love… He pieced it together as best as he could but there was still so much missing…

Starscream gave Optimus a withering glare. "Of course I've been like that, he had to reduce me to begging before I admitted what I needed," Starscream snapped. "And of course he feels betrayed, do you think I'm a total sparkling? There's no way in the pit he'd even want me back, I knew that when I told him! And don't worry... I just had 'warp get me into his quarters, oh, trust me, I gave him nothing he didn't want... except for the knowledge..." He didn't want this, this wasn't doing any good... With a whine, he nuzzled Optimus quite boldly.

Nearly jumping, the Autobot leader accidentally let his grip on Starscream loosen, allowing him to latch onto Optimus like a vice. "Starscream…" he tried to find a way to voice that it would be okay. that Megatron would take him back once he cooled down… and that he could NOT do what the seeker was thinking…

"Yes, Optimus?" Starscream asked, of course Prime would try to stop him, noble Autobot leader... Well, he'd just have to keep Optimus from being able to think long enough to string the sentence together. And his hands were free... and he WAS good with his hands... "I've always wondered, is your glass anything like mine?"

"Wh-what?" Optimus gasped, unable to stop the assault of pleasure against his body. A small part of him yelled at him to just let the seeker do as he wished but the other yelled at him to hold Starscream off, that he wasn't in his right mind and in mourning…

"You heard me," the seeker answered, searching for a seam. Hum... he wanted, he needed, Optimus to touch him... but the Autobot couldn't possibly know how to touch a seeker... Perhaps Starscream should help him out... "A seeker's glass, like our wings, is quite... deliciously sensitive. But it's what's under the glass that really... mmm... gets us going. Or the wing seams... Go on, try it... I know you want to... Don't make me do all the work..."

"You-you're in-n distress!" Optimus ground out, almost bucking against the hands that were sliding along his chest plate glass. Hands slinging out the Autobot accidentally brushed them against Starscream's wings, guiltily enjoying the moan from his touch.

If Starscream could have just taken what he needed, he would have. But what he needed was touch, he needed to know that someone cared for him, even if it was just a fragging Autobot. "Only because you're not doing what I NEED YOU TO," he ended up shouting the last, he was so sick of people saying they cared for him but not showing it. "Slag it, Optimus, do you want me to beg?" The brief, accidental contact had cracked his already fractured control, it would take almost nothing to shatter it, was that what Optimus wanted?

"Starscream! You don't need it, you need help!" The seeker was in a near psychotic state of mind, convincing himself that he NEEDED the touch and a overload. But Optimus knew that if he was given into it would not help matters… no it wouldn't at all… unless it calmed Starscream down, a thought came to him and stuck, even while being bashed at.

"PLEASE, Optimus. Please just touch me, let me feel your gentleness..." Starscream had to stop himself from begging further and decided to busy his glossa with licking Optimus' windshield. Hum, a wiper, wonder if that would get a reaction...

"I-" A sharp cry of pleasure cut Optimus off as he was licked, "I don't… don't want you to get hurt by this, decide you wish you'd never done it…" he rumbled, near moaning from the black hands that were seemingly everywhere. The Autobot arched up before he could stop himself, hands scratching against Starscream's wings.

Starscream moaned as Optimus finally began... began to touch him, not quite caresses yet, but close. The seeker just needed to give him one last consolation. "I won't. I won't regret this." Expertly, he mapped out seams and welds, careful touches, gentleness, Starscream gave the gentleness he wanted to receive.

"Starscream…" Trying again to push back Optimus only succeeded in grinding his body against the frenzied seeker, who was desperately latched on. "Are you sure?" he asked, trying to reason with Starscream again through his moaning and the pleasure.

He looked at the Autobot with optics that were, for once, clear, sane. "Yes, Optimus. I am certain. Now can we please dispense with trying to save me from myself? That was the cause of the whole problem in the first place." He hated having to be the calm and rational one... Oh well, nothing could be perfect, and it was worth it for the care and intoxicating innocence Optimus somehow showed.

The Autobot leader made a small noise of partial disbelief before he hesitantly started running his hands along Starscream's wings with more force and confidence. If the seeker really knew what he wanted… Optimus didn't want to really… well okay that wasn't true, he did want to touch the seeker and cause him pleasure… make him feel better…

Ohh... that was... Starscream moaned again, Optimus was surprisingly good. The seeker almost immediately let the Autobot take the lead, returning his own attention to the semi's windshield. He couldn't help it, he was fascinated with the glass, clear and yet he couldn't see anything behind it... Optimus didn't do very much for grooming, he stayed clean and neat, but the little extras, like really polishing his glass, or bringing a bright shine to his metal...

Jerking slightly when the glass on his chest plates was stroked, Optimus grip on the seeker in front of him suddenly increased, but was still careful and gentle. Where had the seeker learned about a ground mech's sensitive window plating? It wasn't fair that he had that advantage… but Optimus stuck his ground and started exploring the joints of Starscream's wings, carefully of course.

Starscream gave a cry and had to clutch at Optimus just to stay standing, it had really been too long if he was reacting so powerfully so soon. Because it simply couldn't be that the Autobot was that good... The seeker sank to the floor, slowly, taking Optimus with him while continuing to stroke at the glass, he'd seemed to like that...

Primus, was he glad he turned off the cameras to the brig Optimus mused insanely… breathy gasps exiting his mouth from the touches the seeker was giving. He didn't realize they were on the floor until it was too late and then couldn't bring himself to care at all when he did. Instead he searched his memory for where the sensitive parts of a seeker were, to cause Starscream as much pleasure as possible… since he was already past the point of no return it couldn't hurt… right?

Oh, he liked those sounds, so surprised and needy... Switching back to licking the glass, Optimus clearly did like it, the white seeker found the seams he had traced earlier, rubbing harder until he found one that he could slip his digits into. Optimus brushed against the seeker's own amber glass, and Starscream arched with a shriek. "Oh, good... Good, more, please more..."

Crying out, Optimus pressed his fingers into the joints of the seeker's wings more, rubbing at the nodes he found there. "As you wish…" he whispered in a soft moan, loosing all sense of himself and just what was going on.

Starscream screeched and trembled, if Optimus didn't know what he was doing, he was sure fooling the seeker. Fingering the wires and nodes under red armor, Starscream fought to return the pleasure Optimus was now giving so freely.

As he moaned in pleasure something clicked in Optimus' processor and he grabbed both of Starscream's hands with one of his own. He wanted to make the seeker overload first, teach him that the Autobot leader couldn't be pushed into something with out consequences… even if the consequences were good ones.

HOW had Optimus known he liked being restrained? Starscream keened, writhing under the Autobot and loosing any sense of restraint. "More... oh, please... Optimus! Yes..." His hands were trapped, but he could still move his head, licking and kissing any part that came within reach.

"Now, now that's not nice…" Optimus rumbled between soft moans, shifting to pull off his face mask and push the seeker down, effectively stopping his touches. "Be good and I might let your hands free…" the Autobot leader added, leaning down to trace Starscream's cockpit with his glossa.

Starscream shivered and wailed helplessly, fighting to remain still as Optimus licked him, seems the Autobot had been listening earlier after all. And oh, Optimus was surprisingly good looking under his mask, maybe that was why he wore it, so no-one would jump him in battle. It was good, this was good, just what he needed, he couldn't take much more, and hoped desperately that Optimus wouldn't stop after only a single overload.

Twisting to reach the wing expanse near him the Autobot leader started licking it, making sure to scrape his derma plates against seams and sensor nodes, hands still preoccupied with keeping Starscream still. The seeker was arching and jerking with unbelievable strength, surprising Optimus at first. Finding that the Decepticon symbols were especially sensitive, Optimus traced them with his glossa, enjoying the sharp gasp it caused.

It was coming, overload was coming and there wasn't a fragging thing Starscream could do to stop it. "P... please... Please! Ooptimuuss..." the seeker's screams echoed through the brig as Starscream both arched and tried NOT to arch into the far too maddeningly gentle glossa, just a little, little more...

Realizing that they could be heard Optimus silenced the seeker with a kiss, using his own body to hold Starscream down while he used his newly freed hand to start fingering Starscream's wing joints again.

He knew what Optimus was doing by kissing him, it wasn't an act of tenderness at all, but of secrecy. Of the two of them, it seemed the Prime was more likely to regret this encounter. Starscream couldn't make himself care, not when the kiss and the further caress brought his overload crashing about him so nicely. He screamed freely into the Autobot's mouth, shivering against the body above him.

Near purring with relaxed pleasure Optimus smiled and pulled away from the kiss, shifting down to touch and rub at the seekers chest plating again. Once started up the Autobot leader was known to have stamina during interfacing, sometimes enough to even knock partners out while he was still raring to go… and he intended to give Starscream the full brunt of his abilities…

Oh, good, he wasn't going to quit so easily. And, apparently, he wasn't going to let Starscream touch... "P... please... sir... Please... Let me... make you feeeell... good..." Oh Primus, he was begging already, and didn't even care, but it just wasn't fair, the Autobot really was handsome, and... good... "Please?"

"Not yet," keeping his voice firm Optimus ran his fingers across the seeker's wings tenderly, barely ghosting over them. Although the seeker's begging tugged at his spark he refused to budge, unready and unwilling to let Starscream's hands go. "Maybe if you're good later," he added with a small rumble and grin, letting his fingers drift down.

What had he gotten himself into? Be good, be good HOW, what was he supposed to do? Optimus didn't want him to lift his head, nuzzle and lick at whatever he could reach on the Autobot. Didn't seem to want him to scream, how could he not scream... The seeker gave a low, desperate whine, once again striving to remain still, not arch, be good, was he being good, he didn't know, shaking at the light there-and-gone touches.

"Don't move your hands," Optimus ordered, letting go of the seeker's hands while moving around to focus on the wing he'd been barely touching moments before. To tell the truth he'd always wondered how sensitive seeker wings were, having heard from the twin's 'secret talks' that they were horribly sensitive. And it was his chance to find out… finding one of the seams on Starscream's wing he started teasing the wires he found there.

Starscream DID move them, just a little, turning his hands so that he could clutch at the floor, his only hope to not touch Optimus. He jerked at the firmer touch, moaned before he remembered that Optimus seemed to want him quiet... That left him just shaking and twitching, fingers digging helplessly at the unfeeling ground, he had asked for this, begged for it, needed it.

"Good, good Starscream, you're doing so well…" the Autobot murmured, moving to rub at the Decepticon's wing joints. "Do you like it? Do you want more?" Optimus asked, wondering why the seeker wasn't being louder… oh! It was because he had silenced Starscream's screams during overload… "Moan if you want and scream if you need to…" he said, digging his fingers into the joints and massaging them.

Blessed permission, praise, and Starscream responded immediately, moaning again. He had been... asked a question... "Good... like, yes... More, more please... Opti... mus... Oh, PLEASE!" Starscream tried to stay quiet, he did, but he couldn't be quiet in face of the pleasure Optimus so kindly gifted him with.

"Not yet… you're doing so well now…" Optimus whispered, switching to the other joint and giving it the same attention. Something was making him push the seeker, making him see how much Starscream could take before he went off. The Autobot leader hadn't had anyone to touch or make moan in ages, hadn't had a lover or even a one-night stand and was unabashedly milking what he hadn't wanted to do in the first place for all its worth.

Starscream keened, high-pitched but fairly quiet. Writhing turned slower, more sensuous, he couldn't touch, he couldn't beg, could he at least make a show, moaning and writhing? Optimus was clearly fascinated with his wings, exploring so nicely, teasing and pushing...

Rumbling in pleasure at how good Starscream was being, how much he was enjoying it, the Autobot moved back to the seeker's chest plating, gently opening his cockpit to swirl his glossa across the inner controls. "Good… do you like this Starscream?" he asked, hands rubbing the seeker's sides and wings.

The seeker gave a brief screech of pure enjoyment, metal screaming against metal as his hands tightened on the floor before his shriek modulated back to desperate moans. He should never have told Optimus... "Oh... yes, oh..." He daren't ask for more, Optimus would just gently deny him again, deny him even if he didn't ask, the Autobot would just do exactly as he pleased, more gentle but no less demanding than Megatron.

Optimus could tell that the Decepticon wanted more but resisted, finding Starscream's chest plate clasps and pausing. "Do you want more Starscream?" he asked, leaning forward and nibbling at the seeker's neck gently. "Do you want me to keep going?" Optimus refused to push Starscream TOO far even if he wanted, but if Starscream still wanted it…

Starscream's response was to arch helplessly up, whimpering. "Yes, yes PLEASE, more, oh yes, please... Optimus, please, please... Keep going, please..." A spark against his, he wanted it, he NEEDED it, had hoped that the Autobot would be willing...

Thank Primus, he wanted it… Optimus grinned slightly and slowly opened Starscream's chest plates, running his fingers across the seeker's spark casing. "You've been so good… you can move your arms now," he whispered, licking the casing and almost yelping in surprise when he was suddenly thrown back.

Oh, it felt good, so good... but Optimus let him move, and Starscream had NOT gotten enough of touching Optimus, of making the Autobot leader moan. "My turn," the seeker hissed, red optics blazing, spark still teasingly bared. This was unlikely to last long, he knew, he didn't care as he moved down Optimus, spark close enough to the red armor that tendrils of energy could snap and arc between them. Teasing like this was usually done only between trusted lovers, Starscream had never cared for conventions like that, licking again at Optimus' glass, trailing glossa up to his neck, touching that beautiful face with careful digits.

Moaning, the Autobot realized that it might not have been a extremely smart thing to tell the seeker his arms were allowed to move… but it was only fair after what he'd done… Optimus growled and reached up to grab Starscream's head when his chest plates were licked, pulling the seeker into a gentle but needy kiss.

Allowing the kiss, Starscream enjoyed the need he felt in it. Wiggling his hand up, he could fit it under his open chest, rub against Optimus until he found... there they were. Starscream moaned at the feel of his own hand as he fondled the Autobot's clasps.

Making a small vow to never tease a mech into near insanity, Optimus groaned when he realized that he would likely break it, unable to help the love he had for teasing. "Starscream…" he moaned, hands grasping the seeker's wings and petting them tenderly.

"Open..." Starscream hissed, arching back a little, both to give Optimus better access and to give himself more room to do that which he had requested, unlatching the clasps and prying chestplates apart. "Optimus... beautiful... More, give?" He wasn't making sense, didn't particularly care, just wanted what was right before him.

The Autobot leader's hands ripped themselves away and dug into the brig floor when he arched against Starscream as his chest plating was pulled open, sending pleasure rocketing through Optimus' body. He moaned when he realized that he was so charged that he was twitching, a state he hadn't been in… in even longer since he'd interfaced at all! It was so good, so wonderful!

He keened at the loss of Optimus' wonderful hands, but a moment later realized that of course the Autobot leader wouldn't hurt him, even unintentionally during interfacing he wouldn't. Starscream stroked the bared spark. He could see the Matrix just visible behind the Prime's spark, but he wasn't after that. "Ready?" Starscream asked, lowering without waiting for an answer.

Before he could answer, Optimus found his spark pressed up against the seeker's, moaning and almost screaming in pleasure. "Starscream!!" he cried, having already been so close to a overload but waiting and holding it out. Insanely the Autobot realized that the brig floor would need to be fixed as he ripped out a small chunk of it in his frenzy.

Starscream buried his face against an unfamiliar neck and screamed into Optimus. His spark was so strong, commanding... and gentle, of course it was gentle, everything about Optimus had been gentle, even his teasing. Starscream trembled and took the pleasure into himself, reaching for his overload and beckoning Optimus to join him.

"Yes… so good… so good…" the Autobot leader could feel Starscream's spark nearing its way to a overload and dragging his along for the ride, turning him into a moaning and screaming pile of needy metal goop. Optimus tried to hold back though, tried to let the seeker overload first.

"Come with me," Starscream shrieked. He couldn't take any more, and could feel that Optimus was just waiting for him. Overload took him, drowned him in pleasure and left him feeling fantastic, crashing through his systems in an endless, far too short, wave.

Ripping through him the Autobot felt his own overload coming, hitting him harder than he expected and nearly shorting out his vocalizer. Reaching up Optimus wrapped his arms around the seeker, relaxing as his overload aftershocks quelled.

Starscream rested against Optimus' unfamiliar chassis in contentment. "Thank you, Optimus," he murmured honestly. He meant it, he felt better, he could THINK again. Well, if Megatron refused to even let him return to his position as Air Commander, staying with the Autobots at least wouldn't be unbearable, he'd be able to adjust.

As if reading Starscream's mind Optimus spoke while holding onto the seeker, "He's going to want you back… he loves you too much to let you go…" he said, closing his chest plates as well as the seeker's. "He loves you, if you had seen him during that battle..."

"I tortured his other lovers to death, and many others that were no more that friends. I kept him perpetually alone through the eons because of my jealousy. It doesn't matter how much he... loved me. The best I could hope for is a return to the way things were... before, long before..." Starscream spoke fairly calmly, rationally, nuzzling Optimus a little as the Autobot closed them both.

"Would you really be happy with that? Starscream, he may be feeling hurt now but he'll come around, you and I both know that… he's far too stubborn to just dump you and leave," Optimus said, sitting up slightly while he rubbed Starscream's helm.

Starscream shifted to allow Optimus movement. He was surprised by the Prime's... insistence, his odd care. "I didn't say a word about being happy." The seeker cycled his vents, thought of something... "Prime. In a couple days or so... can you please let me out to fly, you can send the Aerialbots out keep watch, but... please?"

Optimus struggled to keep a straight face as he shook his head no, seeing Starscream look down, near ready to break down he finally chuckled. "Starscream, you'll be back at the Decepticon base within the day." He said, "Trust me, I know Megatron I've been fighting him for… ever… as sad as that is… he cares for you, and I don't think he even knows your gone otherwise you'd be back NOW."

There was no choice but to trust Optimus, and Starscream finally figured out why the Autobot's were so... loyal. "He should know I'm gone, he's the one who slagging ordered me to go!" Optimus was so certain... "Fine. I'll play your game. But if I'm here in two days, I get to fly ALONE." There was a kind of morbid amusement in his tone, Starscream didn't dare allow himself to actually hope... even if Optimus did.

"If you're here in two days I'll go out with you, but I'm telling you Starscream you will NOT be here," the Autobot said, nearly jumping out of his armor when a voice spoke up.

"You know you just fraternized with the enemy right?" Prowl asked, shaking his head. "Not that you really care though, of course since you never stop helping anyone…"

"Good than you agree with me," Optimus stood, bringing Starscream with him, "Any reason my second-in-command is harassing me?" he teased lightly, looking around for his battle mask.

"Yes, you're right and Starscream's definitely wrong we've been contacted and demanded for a trade."

It was Starscream who handed Optimus the mask, he'd always had a good eye for keeping track of random flying objects, came with being a seeker. "Oh, look, I'm allowed back into the ranks. That doesn't mean he's taking me back, Optimus, and you KNOW it." Optimus took the mask back, but before he put it on, Starscream grabbed his hand and kissed him, not caring that Prowl was still watching. It was a relatively chaste kiss, more gratitude than anything else. "Thank you," the seeker said, and that made him uncomfortable, before he allowed Optimus his freedom again.

"Try and tell him that in a few days and we'll see…" Prowl said dryly, a small grin covering his face.

"Anytime," the Autobot leader answered, running his hand across Starscream's wing one last time before leaving the cell. "I'll be back soon," he promised before practically being dragged out by his second-in-command, who was going on and on about his lack of procedure and forgetting to turn off the last of the cameras in the brig… as well as something about the twins getting hold of the tapes…


	9. Chapter 9

And here we have chappy9! I hope you all enjoy! And anyone leery of Megs being a little ball of angsty fluff… run away, run so very far away… that's all I can think of… rightio, on with the chappy.

* * *

As happy as he was, and yes, he was happy, to be back in the Decepticon headquarters, Starscream was less than happy with where Soundwave was leading him. He didn't know the details of the trade, only that Optimus had come back entirely too happy to stand and released Starscream from the brig while seeming almost BUBBLY. Just as well he'd been allowed back, the Autobots were way too... cheerful. But now he was following Soundwave down very familiar halls, back to Megatron's quarters. There was the door...

Under the mask, Soundwave smiled to himself, quite aware of the Air Commander's annoyed musings. Starscream knew it, too, making sure to think a few uncomplimentary things about the telepath. The communications officer ignored it all, opening the door and waiting for Starscream to enter before shutting it again, locking the seeker in the room with the still unconscious Megatron.

The moment the door shut, Starscream realized he'd been tricked. But clicks passed, then a full breem without attack, physical or verbal... Looking around, the seeker realized Megatron was on the berth... offline, recharging, oh please let him be recharging... He was still torn up, the damage Starscream had inflicted still not repaired. The white seeker immediately went for the expanded med-kit, it was obvious why he was here, but why hadn't anyone else fixed Megatron by now?

There were hands fixing him… Megatron woke slowly, staying still though, still in too much pain to move. He tried to figure out who it was and realized that Starscream was back, had been successfully traded back from the Autobots… and he was fixing the Decepticon leader… Megatron had to wonder why though, the seeker hadn't really wanted him, just the attention… he didn't care, hadn't understood Megatron's fears or cared about those either…

Megatron was awake. He hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, but Starscream could still tell. "I've always been an arrogant glitch... never seem to realize when it hurt others... Optimus was right, he was afraid of loosing me... he told me himself, I should have listened..." Knowing his lord was awake, Starscream spoke as though to himself, the closest he could come to an apology, though Megatron might be too pained and spacey to understand it.

If what the seeker said was true then… he finally did understand Megatron's fears and the Decepticon leader had his arch enemy to thank for it… which wasn't as bad as he ever thought it would have been… But he STILL didn't move, this time mostly by choice as his wounds were being fixed and fixed well.

"I was so... fragging... lost... in myself..." Starscream had to stop, emotions choking him. He wanted to yell at Megatron, he was baring his spark, why wasn't they tyrant responding? But he hadn't responded when Megatron opened up like this... pit, he hadn't even noticed it. Hands, skilled at causing wounds, were equally skilled at closing them again. Starscream could easily repair any wound he had inflicted bare-handed, a skill gained for keeping his victims alive longer.

"And… did my dear… enemy help… you find… yourself?" Optics opened Megatron locked them with the seeker, trying to rise up on his arm that wasn't totally shredded. He fell back with a groan before trying again, stubbornly wanting to sit up despite the agony movement caused. If not for the admission of pained emotions he would have been content to stay still and let Starscream finish patching his wounds.

Starscream flinched at Megatron proved he was indeed awake and listening. Fear was quickly overwritten by concern, "Lay down, you'll just damage yourself further." Despite his words, the seeker moved to Megatron's side, helping the tyrant to sit. "Optimus... hum, did you know he's actually rather cute under that mask? And he certainly... knows you better than I do, I'm going to have to fix that..."

Wincing Megatron nodded, he'd seen the Autobot leader without his face mask a few times before and had to agree with Starscream on how cute he was… "We've been fighting for a long, long time, it is normal for him to know me better…" The comforting statement rolled off of Megatron's glossa and he sighed, "I'm fine…" Of course it was a lie, the Decepticon leader felt sick and tired, pain still shooting through the open sensors in his wounds… but he refused to let Starscream see… or at least tried to not let him see.

"You're a glitching liar, you mean," Starscream snarked back, reaching in and twisting a sensor hard before he fully thought about the action. Megatron's pained snarl brought a flash of guilt to the seeker's face as he eased the larger mech back down. "Come on, let me finish... please?"

A sharp nod told Starscream it was okay as Megatron made a small half whimpered sound. He understood part of the seeker's need to finish, to make it done… done and resolved. "I didn't lie, you slagger," the Decepticon leader snapped, lying again and wanting to hit himself for it. "I AM fine…" He was being stubborn again and he knew it but didn't care.

"And I could offline you in an astrosecond if I pulled this cable loose!" Starscream snapped back, CAREFULLY fisting said cable. "So while that might be 'fine' in your lexicon I am NOT letting you out of this room until you are fully repaired." Picking the tools back up, the seeker began working on repairing the hole that lead to worrisome cable.

"Let's see you try!" Megatron growled, forcefully pushing himself up with all the strength he had. The momentum propelled him forward and over, sending the mech partially to the floor with only his legs and lower torso on the berth. His head was twisted, it and his one arm the only thing keeping him from finishing the fall to the… extremely hard and unforgiving floor. "Okay… moving… bad idea…" Megatron mumbled into said floor, wincing and holding back the screams of agony that flared from his arm that had twisted itself under his side.

Starscream laughed at Megatron's clear discomfort and embarrassment. It was wrong of him to laugh, his... lover, still? was in pain, pain from wounds he'd caused... but then, it was his own fault that he was on the floor. "I don't think think you could fight off BUMBLEBEE right now, my Lord!" the seeker laughed scornfully as he gently helped Megatron back into the berth.

"Oh shut up," grumbled the Decepticon leader, resentfully sniffing and mumbling about various objects hitting Starscream in the head… hard, heavy and pointy objects… But even as he growled and pouted Megatron found himself leaning against the seeker, optics closing as gentle hands started their work again.

"You LIKE my voice," Starscream answered, but softer, letting his worry and vulnerability show through. "I'm..." he couldn't say sorry, he was, but saying it... "I doubted you. I only saw your actions... never your motivations... Even Optimus didn't doubt you, he KNEW you'd want ... and he only saw us in that last battle..." Starscream's hands moved quickly, confidently, finishing up the repairs, lingering from time to time where he knew Megatron would most appreciate his touch.

Body completely lax, Megatron struggled to find the words he wanted to use, "I… doubted you too… I thought you just wanted attention and nothing more…" The Decepticon leader pressed against Starscream and shivered, optics drooping slightly as he shivered again. "I thought you were never coming back…" he confided, pressing into the touches he was being given before he reached out to touch the seeker's arm, feeling pathetic in his weakened state.

"Coming back... I seriously thought you would never TAKE me back... Humm... you could ask Optimus about it. I'm not sure if their security cameras have sound, or of the one he missed was close enough to pick it up." Starscream angled his arm to let Megatron's hand rest on it better, helping without seeming to. "If I only... wanted attention, my trine would be enough..." The repairs were finished, but Starscream didn't stop his light caresses.

"That's… not necessary…" But he would do it, ask for the tapes… or at the very least ask for what happened… in detail. Gripping Starscream's arm Megatron pulled him even closer, head resting on the seeker's shoulder. He purred from the light touches, once mangled hand reaching around to touch Starscream's wing, as if making sure he was still there.

Starscream almost melted from the simple hold, stroking Megatron's head and trembling slightly from the familiar hand on his wing. This was the one he wanted, the one he needed... "Megatron..." the name crossed Starscream's dermaplates slowly, the first time since their fight that he had spoken the tyrant's name.

"Hm?" Megatron asked, grip on the wing he was touching loosening until it was just luck that he was still touching the appendage. "Yes… my… little seeker?" He hesitated using his pet name for Starscream, worried that it would push their… non-fighting status… if that's what it could be called… The Decepticon leader wasn't sure, and his fuzzy processor wasn't helping matters.

"Nothing... I just... I hadn't said it since... and I wanted... Megatron. My... Lord Megatron..." He didn't like this distance that had grown between them, when had it come between them... Or had it always been there, and he'd never noticed? Starscream pressed his wing into the loosened grip.

Before he could stop himself or even register what was happening Megatron slid forward and down, falling into Starscream's lap completely. He blinked and struggled to pull himself back up, only to sigh and stay still, hating the fact that he COULDN'T move… couldn't do anything…

"You've been laying here alone and unrepaired without refueling the entire time I've been gone?" Starscream asked, fondly annoyed to the pit and back. As utterly endearing as it was, the seeker wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

"I didn't want to move…" Megatron muttered, giving the only excuse he could think of. He knew Starscream wasn't going to be happy about it but… well it was partially true, the Decepticon leader hadn't wanted to move and for the most part was unable to move… plus he was to be bland, sulking and wondering what he'd done to piss off Primus, well besides the war of course but still… he'd wondered what he'd done to warrant utter loneliness…

Stroking the tyrant tenderly, Starscream couldn't help but smile ask he asked, "Yes... And just how am I supposed to get you fuel like this, hum, my Lord?" Well, there was the option of linking his fuel systems directly to Megatron's, but Starscream would prefer to keep that option for a bit more dire of circumstances.

The Decepticon leader grumbled out a few curses before trying to move again, nearly falling off the berth for the second time in one day. "Use your imagination…" He could practically HEAR Starscream's smirking smile and scowled, hating the vulnerability of his state and promising to keep it from happening again if he could help it...

"My imagination, hum? My imagination is coming up with quite a lot of things... none which would really help you get fueled, though... In fact, most of them would just use up what little you have left..." Just when had he moved to blatant teasing, open and bold hints... almost as though none of it had happened, the attack, the hiding, the revelation... was it truly so easy to move on? No, couldn't be...

"I'll remember that later!" Megatron snapped, holding back a soft moan of want at the almost-promise that was given. Was the seeker really teasing him like before? Or was the Decepticon leader just wanting to see something that wasn't there… He growled and used the last of his strength to push away, tumbling to the ground with a short cry and landing rather awkwardly. Megatron whimpered, the landing jarring already sore parts of his body and pride far beyond just bruised… no it was more like cut up into little pieces… mostly from landing with his aft in the air…

Well, that did solve the question of how he was supposed to get up and get energon. It also caused Starscream to laugh quite unrestrainedly. He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, Megatron had to be in pain, not to mention embarrassed beyond all reason... But then, Megatron was also laying on the floor with his aft in the air. Finally, the seeker controlled himself, standing and going to draw the energon, hooray for private dispensers...

With a wordless snarl the Decepticon leader focused all his energy on swiping at Starscream with his good hand and only succeeded in tipping himself over the rest of the way with a groan. On his side Megatron continued snarling to himself, cursing and growling at everything that even entered his mind.

Skipping back with an actual giggle, Starscream taunted Megatron with the cube. "Now, now, none of that, my Lord... I know you need this, so for once in your existence, calm down and... let me care for you..." And then he smirked, "Make up for all the times you've got to care for me."

A sound that was like a mix of a sigh and a moan exited Megatron's mouth before he could stop it and he closed his optics, hating to even think that he'd enjoy being taken care of… Mostly because he HADN'T ever been taken care of, a medic was the most 'care' he ever got and even then he ordered quick patches and nothing more…

Seating himself on the floor by the fallen tyrant, Starscream hefted Megatron into his arms at least enough so that the Decepticon leader could drink. "Come on, drink up. And I won't even tell anyone, okay? Though I don't quite get how you can like pain so, but can't stand being cared for afterwards..." That wasn't... quite... how he'd meant to say it, perhaps.

"No one's really offered before…" Megatron said, taking a sip and sighing happily as energy poured through his systems minutes later… forcing himself to ignore the discomfort he still felt. Even though he still couldn't really move, he could at least be happy that Starscream wouldn't tell on him, something that in the past Megatron knew he'd do, if only for the attention… and attention was now being given to Megatron, who was loathe to admit that he did like it… wanted more of it…

"Well, I'm offering," Starscream declared in a tone that would brook no arguments. "If you really want me to hurt you still, you are just going to have to let me take care of you afterwards." He almost... couldn't believe he'd said that, let alone meant it. But... he had... and did.

A low growl was part of the answer Megatron gave, while the other part… the other part consisted of the Decepticon leader using the little energy he'd consumed to reach up and tug Starscream's head down for a hesitant kiss. It was EXTREMELY hesitant though and to Megatron's annoyance ended far too soon for his tastes…

Starscream almost melted under the kiss, whimpering at how... sadly cautious it was, how frightened BOTH of them were... He had to break it, sooner than he'd like, with another low whimper. Megatron needed the energon, needed power and little more time to recover... time... But it was a start, the first steps towards repairing the relationship Starscream had feared shattered beyond recovery.

Murmuring to himself, Megatron tried to get another kiss, letting out a low growl when a energon cube was shoved in his face instead. Thinking that maybe Starscream would let him steal that wanted kiss if he drank, the Decepticon leader tried to take it, only to find that his second-in-command was holding his arms down… He growled again slightly but did as Starscream wanted, sipping the energon slowly. It WAS nice to be held like this… no wonder the seeker didn't object when he was held…

He couldn't help it, he liked... he loved his tyrant's growls, low and deep, powerful but not, to him, threatening, not any longer. And so Starscream teased a little, holding down Megatron's arms. He had ASKED to take care of Megatron, and so he would. When the energon was gone, the seeker put the empty cube aside, but didn't move otherwise, needing to hold Megatron too much.

It was so nice… being held was so nice… so warm… since his arms were being held Megatron used his glossa to gently touch his lover's cockpit? Was Starscream his again? He couldn't tell but dearly hoped so and slightly assumed that they were 'back together' but still didn't want to push… He kept his touch hesitant and gently, even if the seeker was okay with his touches the Decepticon leader didn't want their normal roughness. No, he wanted something more, something that they hadn't done before… something… he couldn't quite place it but, Primus, did he want it!

Starscream stiffened, slightly, from surprise as Megatron licked him. But why did it surprise him, they were... They WERE lovers still, weren't they? The seeker gave a low moan, his own touch hesitant as he caressed the tyrant. He could already tell Megatron was trying for something different this time, Starscream wasn't quite sure what, but he thought he liked it, was willing to explore it, at least.

The silence, only broken by a moan, and the returning hesitant touch told him everything, letting Megatron continue his licking without worry. His hands traced the seams of Starscream's chest plates carefully, not teasing but… light, thoughtful, non-demanding, there, that was what the Decepticon wanted! Non-demanding, he didn't want the normal roughness that was his and his lover's 'norm', no he wanted true gentleness, to show how much he cared… and really didn't give a flying slag at how Autobot that sounded! The pathetic fools DID have some good things, not many but some…

Gentle... how odd, Megatron was being almost as tenderly sweet as Optimus had been, though without the silly attempts to save Starscream from himself. The seeker didn't want, wasn't yet quite ready to open himself to Megatron, he would, and soon, but not... yet. And that was okay. Megatron would wait... and Starscream found he truly did believe that, and didn't mind. He let his own hand trace the tyrant's chest seams, he could still fit his fingers against the claw marks he'd left, even repaired as they were. Starscream did so, surprised to find he no longer felt guilt over the damage. Megatron had wanted it, and would likely want it again in the future... Don't think about that now, right now was for gentleness, re-learning bodies, apologies, forgiveness. Love.

Humming in pleasure, the Decepticon continued tracing seams all the way around to where they met Starscream's wings, touching the joints and rubbing them. He loved the seeker's wing joints, the way they felt, even the way they tasted when he licked them was fantastic, the same as Starscream's wonderful wings… pressing closer Megatron realized they were almost locked together, a tangle of bodies and limbs. But he still didn't speak, letting his actions speak louder than words could have.

Starscream gave a low groan as Megatron thoroughly, carefully, traced fire through his joints, slow and pleasing, the same as the seeker did to the cannon, that lovely fusion cannon. He was content, far beyond mere happiness, his tyrant loved him... With no real warning aside from a sigh, Starscream split his chest, providing the option... and suddenly he knew what he wanted from this, he'd find out soon enough if Megatron wanted it as well, even if no words were ever spoken.

Staring at the spark that was bared at him, the Decepticon leader unconsciously opened his own chest plates before flicking his glossa over his lover's, yes his lover's, spark casing. The response was so quiet that Megatron had to do it again to make sure his audios hadn't glitched… and they hadn't! He had heard correctly, Starscream didn't scream as he would have normally, no he was so quiet… Megatron's hands wrapped themselves around the seeker's wing joints, massaging them as he pressed their chests together, breathy moans spilling from his mouth.

Oh, that was good, so good, the light touch of a glossa over his casing, hands in his joints, Starscream couldn't break the mood by screeching, didn't feel the need, this was a quiet, gentle time... A spark touched his and he greeted it eagerly, reveling in the closeness before tentatively offering... He wanted to bond, wanted it so badly, he let Megatron see his desire, but Starscream only offered, he wasn't not the leader here, and didn't truly want to be.

Megatron could only nod and pant as he felt the offer through his spark, instantly jumping back with his own response of 'YES PRIMUS YES, YES!!' even though it wasn't needed, surprise and love itself would have been enough… They just went together, needed each other and the Decepticon leader needed this, needed to never feel alone again…

Yes... yes, this, Megatron's spark connecting to his, deeper than a merge, far deeper... Thoughts, feelings, memories played out, lives entangling. There was just the barest hint of pause at the very last second, a very light testing... was he SURE, this could still be stopped... And then they snapped together, it was set, they were bound for eternity, even death wouldn't separate them.. Starscream whimpered, mewling happily, so... very... happy.

The second they were connected, Megatron fell forward, hands clasping around his lover- no his BONDED'S thinner frame, clinging. He didn't want to let go, never wanted to let go of the feeling of pure and utter COMPLETENESS that had enveloped his spark… it was a beautiful feeling, one that was surely worth the agony that he'd just been through not even a full day before. Megatron would give up even the war if that's what it ever came down to, if that's what it took to keep Starscream and this feeling…

He could FEEL Megatron, feel his emotions... His determination. :Never lose me, you'll never lose me... Forever, beloved, my beloved tyrant... we have forever...: Speaking over the newly-formed bond was easy, natural, enjoyable. But now... Starscream's desire moved to overload, this pleasure was so intense, so consuming, as much as he wanted to explore and learn more... but they had time. They had time, and now... :Overload with me, please?:

:Of course… oh yes, of course my little seeker!: A low growl left his mouth as Megatron started massaging his bonded's wings while loving the ability to not only CALL Starscream by his pet name again but also show the possessiveness that came with it. He pushed back the overload for them both though, basking in the pleasure his bonded was causing… :Now my little seeker! Now!:

The familiar pet name, the sweep of possessiveness... Starscream was lost, he could only wait on his mate's pleasure... Pleasure... Overload crashed through him, crashed through THEM, and Starscream threw his head back and wailed, screaming and shaking, feeling both his pleasure and his tyrant's, so good... too good, it couldn't last, overload trailed away and he realized they were still on the floor, knotted and tangled together.

Overloading right along Starscream, Megatron still didn't let go of the seeker, even as he found himself falling backwards… pulling his newly bonded right along with him. Left over energy from their overload nearly made the Decepticon leader blackout, its potency strong even though it was just remnants… :My little seeker…: Megatron whispered, not yet wanting or able to speak out loud. :I love you, never leave me?:

:That IS rather the point of this: Starscream's dry humor coming over the bond quite strongly as he nuzzled against Megatron, seeking out a comfortable place to lay. And then there was rather the incongruous thought, :Oh, great, Optimus is going to have a field day with this...: Riding along the thought were concepts, explanations, and always, always, emotions.

:Oh, so THAT'S why you came back so… calm…: Megatron said, a low chuckle escaping him aloud. :You'd be surprised at how… insightful that idiot can be at times, even as a Autobot with issues in seeing the… darker side of life.: Finally loosening his iron-grip the Decepticon leader pulled Starscream into a kiss, chuckling again. :I believe we need to work on catching the little Prime, don't you agree my little seeker? I need to repay him for taking such good care of you…: He tried to cover up the relief of the unsaid promise with humor but failed, truthfully just glad that he could actually JOKE again… though the idea of catching Optimus Prime and re-paying him wasn't a joke.

He had been... just a little worried, either that Megatron would be angry at his doubt, or angry at the way he'd... calmed himself. : Oh, yes... let him see just how little I needed him trying to save me from myself...: This... was nice, communicating, snarking, planning, even while kissing or otherwise unable to use his vocalizer...

:You did kinda asked for it…: Megatron teased lightly, :Jumping him while acting like a unloved sparkling really gets to him…: Of course it got to him, Optimus was exceedingly sentimental about stupid things… though now the Decepticon leader could at the very least see his need to take care of those close to him, now that he had a bonded that needed him so much.

Starscream responded by giving a couple of sparkling clicks and cuddling closer. He could feel Megatron's... love, care for him... :Are we recharging here, or gonna make it to the berth?: the seeker asked hazily.

:Do you REALLY want to move?: The Decepticon leader asked, lazily pointing to his berth that now seemed so very far, far away. :I know I don't you… well, you kinda drained the energy I just finally got back…: Megatron made a face but then nuzzled himself into Starscream again, not really wanting to move.

:Hum. Good point...: It really was, the berth was... so far away... And it was just... so good here. Here, with his mate, his beloved, his tyrant... :Then we might as well stay here... Not sure I could move... anyway...:

:So we're stuck here… fun…: Though he sounded slightly annoyed Megatron let his comfort and happiness slip through their bond, sighing happily. His floor was quite comfortable, even though that could have been exhaustion talking… :At least I'm stuck here with YO-UU.: he added teasingly, enjoying the soft punch it got him from Starscream.

The punch, soft as it was, was really just about at the limit of Starscream's energy. He would be, should be, just fine in the morning, but for now... The seeker gave up and slipped into the blackness of recharge, purring as he found that even there, he was not alone.

With a soft sigh, Megatron looked through the bond and gently pressed against his sleeping bonded's spark, making sure he could feel it even when he let himself slip into recharge along with Starscream. The seeker looked so peaceful, lying on top of him… even with his optics closed he could tell… and even in recharge he could feel his spark being touched back.


	10. Chapter 10

I cant think of anything to say… damn… so you guys just get the chappy… damn again…

* * *

:I'd rather be back at base... All tied up... and waiting for you... Or maybe you'd rather be the one tied up and waiting... I want to run my hands over you, touch you... I could make you beg again...:

Twitching Megatron had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning out loud as he listened to his bond mate's teasing voice, pushing Optimus aside he groaned and snarled. "Starscream, so help me if you don't shut up I'll drag you back to my quarters and we WILL NOT LEAVE until your vocalizer shorts out from screaming in pleasure!" he yelled, only to blink and wince upon realizing that he'd said it out loud.

:Hey, didn't you promise to pay back Optimus for taking care of me? Why not do it here... Take that mask off and kiss him. He liked his glass rubbed, you know. And I'd love to watch you...:

"Oh FINE, you stupid slagger!" Without giving him much chance to get away Megatron grabbed his enemy and ripped the weapons from his hands, throwing his own to the side. He ripped off Optimus Prime's face-mask and kissed him hard, nearly pushing them both to the ground as the Autobot seemed to scream in surprise.

Megatron's first threat, while directed to Starscream as normal, was highly irregular for both coming without provocation AND promising pleasure instead of pain. Well, Optimus could clearly see they were back together... and... if he dared a guess, they had BONDED? Happy confusion left the Autobot with no idea what was happening when Megatron yelled out an unhappy acceptance and proceeded to disarm and then... kiss him? Optimus gave a cry of surprise and momentary panic, was this supposed to be an attack or... hey, Megatron was a good kisser...

When he pulled away from the kiss, the Decepticon leader growled. "Happy you little slagger?" he asked. The responding cheerful and spark pounding emotions were his answer and Megatron let his head clank against Optimus in annoyance. Well at least he had the Prime… A slow grin coming to him Megatron sat up quickly and threw the Autobot leader over his shoulder. "Gotta thank you for taking care of my little seeker, struggle and I'm knocking your aft out."

Optimus squeaked a little as his enemy lifted him. "You know, I can't quite figure out who's army is more confused right now...?" the Autobot asked before realizing that his current position left him... very close to Megatron's aft. Now why was he thinking that? Wait... thanks for taking care of... Oh, Primus. "I'll be returned safe and unharmed?" he asked, already opening a comm link to Prowl so his second in command would at least have some idea of what was happening...

"Who cares… and about being unharmed… we'll see about that, after all 'unharmed' is dependent on what you consider harm," the Decepticon leader purred, noticing the surprised and near horrified looks his troops were giving him. He couldn't help but notice that even as they'd fought for so long, nothing had changed IN the fight, it still came out even at the end… though that wasn't going to make him give up… yet.

Deciding that was as good as he was going to get, Optimus ordered Prowl not to worry and quietly resigned himself to... well, he wasn't sure. Megatron couldn't seriously be planning on... on... But then, he HAD said 'thank', and promised, sorta, not to really hurt him... And... And... Optimus Prime couldn't really quite believe he was going along with this, even as his processor spat out some interesting options. Starscream... had been good. What would... Megatron be like?

Oh good, he wasn't struggling. Slipping through and in front of everyone Megatron made it to his quarters easily. He tossed Optimus on his berth and tied him there before going through his drawers for… 'toys' and other pleasurable ideas while waiting for Starscream… plus it would add to the… tension… "I wonder if Screamer's still got that hot-wax," he said absently, grinning at the look on Optimus' face as he made a choked unreadable sound.

Starscream slipped into Megatron's rooms a moment later and greeted the tyrant with a kiss. "He looks good like that... Oh, and Optimus, if you utter anything resembling 'told you so'... we'll get nasty." That was, of course, always assuming that Megatron wasn't planning to get 'nasty' anyway... Optimus made another choked sound and closed his dermaplates, the warning clearly having come just in time.

"Be nice, SCREAMER, he did make you fell all better before." While teasing his lover Megatron stood and walked over to the bound Autobot, "Poor Prime, you help out and then end up tied up and at the mercy of two Decepticons, such a shame." As he spoke Megatron rubbed his hand along Optimus' side, chuckling.

"We are being nice, that's why he's even here," Starscream responded sourly, he still hated that nickname. And of course Megatron had just HAD to let Optimus know it...

"If you're trying to make me regret helping..." Optimus cut off with a low moan as Megatron touched him. Frightening, but the Decepticon wasn't trying to hurt him, as foreign as the concept was. "You're going about it entirely the wrong way." He might as well bow to the inevitable with a certain amount of grace...

"What's the right way then?" asked Megatron, shaking his head and trailing his hand up to touch the glass that, according to his bonded, was oh so sensitive… :Do you have anything you want done to him for sure my little seeker?: he asked Starscream, stroking Optimus' chest plates with more force. :I have MOST of what I want to do to him planned but… well I AM thanking him for taking care of YOU.:

:Oh, no... right now I'm perfectly happy just watching. Although I do want to see you merge with him... Or maybe we should use him as a berth, my trine and I used to do that... with... Well, it's an idea.: Starscream stalked over and usurped the familiar chair.

Optimus gave another moan, he just knew that Starscream was telling Megatron what to do, how else would the gun know... well, then again, there were more than a few ground-based mechs in the Decepticon ranks... Thoughts shattered as Optimus arched up, he was tied, captive... He didn't have to be in control, could just, for once, accept, react...

:That'll work, maybe when he's so tired he can't move anymore…: Megatron climbed the rest of the way onto the berth and grinned at the sight under him. Who knew Optimus Prime was so delectable when helpless and responding to pleasure? "I wonder… I don't think my little seeker found out how sensitive your wind-shield wipers are… maybe I should…" the Decepticon leader purred and licked one of the wipers, grinning widely.

Optimus didn't tremble, he refused to tremble, even if he was helpless and laying under his worst enemy. Even if the hand on his windshield was so good, even if the words the Decepticon spoke were so promising... Optimus yelped and trembled as a glossa traced over his wiper, jerking... Slag, he was tied! He couldn't touch... Starscream chuckled lowly, and Optimus' trembling grew worse.

"You like that?" Megatron asked, moaning against the wiper and adding the vibrations to the stimulation he was giving. He could feel his bonded's lust growing with each lick and each moan that was coming from Optimus… The Autobot's shaking pleasantly surprised Megatron and became even worse as he bit down on the wiper in his mouth gently, switching to the other when satisfied that the first had enough attention.

"Aah... Me... Megatron..." Optimus was surprised... no, shocked, that he was, that he even could be, so responsive. So very, pleasurably responsive, that his enemy could evoke such sensations in him, earn his moans... he twitched again, pulling against his bonds with a cry as Megatron's warm mouth left his wiper. "Megatron..." He stopped himself before he begged, though Starscream gave a disappointed moan.

Just barely stopping himself from pouting, Megatron made sure the Autobot's bonds were tight before he attacked Optimus' neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive wires. If Optimus got so needy from having his wipers licked then the Decepticon leader could only imagine what he would be like when even better pleasure was thrown at him.

It was with real fear that Optimus pulled at his bonds and screamed when Megatron went for his neck. But no pain came... no pain, just pleasure, powerful... So good. "Primus, Megatron... Wh-what are... you... oooh..." He should object to this... no, he had already accepted this when he let himself be taken from the battle... But frag if he was going to beg!

:I guess he's a little scared under all his calm…: Megatron looked at Starscream quickly before he resumed his licking, hands roaming the body under him with soothing rubs and strokes. Good thing he'd tightened the bonds… With a growl he found a sensor node in Optimus' neck and bit into it, sucking almost painfully on it.

:Well of course he is, he's been fighting you for, like, forever: Starscream responded. "Relax, Optimus," the seeker added aloud, "we're not... well, short of being low on energy, you'll be able to walk out of here..."

Optimus was in no condition to answer the reassurance, too busy moaning and gasping, Primus... Megatron was good... The Autobot howled suddenly as the Decepticon did... something, he couldn't THINK... "Oh... p... please... Oh, Megatron, GOOD..."

Repeating his biting on the node, the Decepticon leader found another node in Optimus' side and pinched it, claws digging in enough to cause the tiniest amount of pain. His success in making the Autobot beg made Megatron's lust grow to untold heights and he moaned, adding a purr into the mix.

"Ohh, my Lord, yes..." Starscream hissed, debating joining... no, no, he was just here to watch, let his Lord have his fun...

Arching up, writhing, Optimus found to his despair that Megatron knew how to tie a mech down, even pulling he hardest only damaged his wrist joins. The pain cut through his pleasure, and Optimus was surprised when it highlighted his enjoyment, he wanted... "More?" It wasn't supposed to be like this, pain wasn't... supposed to make him feel this way, MEGATRON wasn't supposed to... "P-please... more, please!" Was Starscream... just going to watch, that was a pity, he had liked...

While he searched for more nodes, the Decepticon leader smirked, Optimus' reaction to the pain was… as if he'd never had it while interfacing before… and oh did THAT bring a rush! "Having fun watching, my little seeker?" Megatron asked, shifting while his claws and glossa dug deeper under the Autobot's armor, each curling to give as much pleasure as they could… while upping the pain by just the tiniest amount…

Starscream's answer was to send his lust and enjoyment back at Megatron, oh, the bond could be so useful... Having fun... understatement! Optimus sounded GOOD when he begged, so good, even if he wasn't very good at the actual begging yet. Megatron... heh, Starscream recognized that light purr in his tyrant's voice, he was causing pain, showing Optimus just how good Decepticons could be while interfacing...

"Good." Still purring Megatron trailed his biting and licking down, tracing the Autobot's chest plating with his glossa. His spark pulsed painfully and with a groan he pushed himself back up to kiss Optimus deeply while pulling at his chest plates. The Decepticon needed to see his enemy's spark, needed to touch it and cause Optimus more pleasure… make him overload over and over… oh, the Prime was going to enjoy his thank you so very much…

Optimus yelped as the spark pulse hit him, it was utterly unexpected. Almost as unexpected as the hand at his chest... The fear bubbled up again, how did he know this wasn't just some elaborate scheme to kill him, who knew how kinky Decepticons could be... The needy groan, the tender kiss, broke the Autobot's fear and he arched up, moaning desperately. "Please... Please, Megatron..."

The Decepticon leader moaned as well in answer and continued opening Optimus' chest plates, pausing only to deepen the kiss he was giving. It was such a perfect chance to steal the matrix… but surprisingly Megatron barely noticed that, too focused on the bared spark that he now had control of.

Blue optics sought out Megatron's, quietly pleading. He was trusting Megatron, trusting the Decepticon in a way that was foolish, trusting his worst enemy, not only to not offline him, but to actually cause him pleasure, to make him scream in overload. ...Why were they even fighting, if such trust was possible between them?

Stroking Optimus' spark casing, the Decepticon leader noticed his enemies pleading optics and smiled, taking a lick of the clear casing. His fingers massaged Optimus' internals as he hummed and Megatron nearly lost it from the scream that was a result.

Megatron rewarded his silent plea oh so nicely, tracing a wonderful fire over him, in him... The Autobot couldn't help but scream, it was terrifying but so, "GOOD! Megatron...!" So long since he had had a lover, so long, and now... First Starscream, and the seeker was sitting there, watching, and Megatron was above him, trusted with his spark and giving pleasure.

Growling, the Decepticon leader took another lick, then another and another, licking and giving his enemy just as much attention as if Optimus was his bonded. He could hear Starscream's soft moans in the background of his own and the Autobot leaders screams and let it all add to his lust… his growing and insatiable lust…

He couldn't take it anymore, Megatron was so... so shockingly tender, thorough, insistent... and utterly implacable. Optimus overloaded with a cry, thought he heard the seeker screaming with him as he jerked at the bonds. It wasn't enough though, he wanted more, so much more... "More, don't stop, more..." Primus, he was going to be begging Megatron to take him at this rate.

Sharply growling, Megatron overloaded with a jerk, nipping the Autobot's audio with a sigh. "All in good time Optimus," he purred, pulling away but still stroking the spark casing in his hand. If his enemy thought he was going to get a regular and not a DECEPTICON thank you he was sadly mistaken! He rose and walked over to Starscream, pulling the seeker up to kiss him roughly and drag him back over. :You wanted to interface on top of him and you got it.:

Starscream keened as Megatron roughly pulled him up, retaining enough presence of mind to kiss back, only to whimper as he was practically dropped onto an utterly confused and vulnerable Optimus Prime. He could feel the Autobot's spark energy against his back seam, and the seeker moaned wantonly. "Is this... thanking HIM, my Lord?"

"Don't you remember when your trine did this to me, Screamer? Primus yes it'll thank him!" Megatron said, one hand coming up to rub his bonded's wing while the other reached back in and continued massaging Optimus' spark casing. And oh yes it would, feeling bodies move over and against him was so wonderful… the Decepticon leader had no doubts his enemy would enjoy it.

"Oh, so you DID enjoy it," Starscream purred back, moaning a little. The words, he knew, were mostly to arouse Optimus. "Are we doing three-way... or leave him to take what pleasure he can while we ignore him?"

Optimus gave an almost broken-sounding whimper, this was something only a Decepticon could think up, would even consider doing. Something... Megatron had allowed Starscream to put him in this position?

"Of course I enjoyed being tied down and tormented, didn't my begging prove that?" Megatron asked, thinking for a second. "Both, I think... I wanna tease him…" Pulling his hand out of Optimus' internals the Decepticon focused on his bonded, near attacking Starscream with lust and need.

Screaming, the seeker arched against Optimus, hands trailing up to grab the Autobot's bound hands, something to hold against as Megatron poured attention on him. "MEGatron... Oooh, my Lord, so good. Take me, please...!" He knew he was free to touch his tyrant, but knew that choosing to restrain himself, to beg, would excite Megatron even further.

He couldn't quite believe what was happening, how... open the two Decepticons were being. Optimus knew instinctively that this was not something they allowed most to see, an expression of trust almost as strong as what he had given. Take what pleasure he could, Starscream had said... He tightened his hands around the seeker's, trailing his glossa over what little he could reach.

Megatron was in HEAVEN, the sound of Starscream's begging and the sight of Optimus licking his seeker from behind with his chest plates open… by Primus it was wonderful...! and Megatron knew how to make it better. "Do you remember when you and your trine tied me down my little seeker? Do you remember how you teased me and made me beg to be touched? I do, and I think Optimus would love that don't you?" He purred right next to his bonded's audio, grinning evilly at Optimus' surprised look, something that he would never get tired of seeing.

Optimus jerked, taken totally by surprise. He would never have thought of such a situation as the one Megatron described, but then, he would never have thought to be IN the current situation. And the Autobot realized suddenly that Starscream's earlier begging had been a lesson, an example. It meant he was going to beg again, and Optimus' spark pulsed against Starscream in almost painful anticipation.

If Megatron hadn't been holding him down, Starscream would have turned and began the teasing that he hinted at. "How could I forget, my Lord...? You were so beautiful, so needy..." the seeker's purr turned to a screech as Optimus' pulse hit him, sending him arching into Megatron. Jerking his hands, he was only able to free one from the Prime's grasp, it was enough though, all that was needed to begin tracing Megatron's gun.

Groaning, the Decepticon leader pushed against Starscream's hand, pleasure ripping through him from it. But something was missing… something… Megatron's claws ripped into his bonded's wings as he moaned, realizing what was missing. :Rip it off? Please?: he begged, not wanting to speak out loud and scare Optimus by what he was asking for. He needed the pain… the pain that caused so much pleasure… and Starscream was the only one that could give it and give it good.

Shrieking only grew louder as energon fell from his wings onto a fairly horrified Optimus. Starscream clawed at the gun's joint, needed to weaken the connection a little to be able to rip the cannon off on-handed. While he did that, though, the seeker used the bond to send his pain, Megatron had hurt his wings, and so Megatron could feel just what that felt like.

Optimus didn't know what to do, every instinct he had pushed him to comfort the seeker, sooth away his pain... But Starscream didn't seem to want the comfort, almost seemed to embrace the pain... much the way the Autobot had found himself responding to the discomfort Megatron had caused earlier. Was it truly possible... Megatron loved Starscream, and the seeker loved the tyrant back, but such wounds... Megatron gave an agonized sound, and Optimus watched as the seeker tore the fusion cannon away. And then, shaking, he licked some of the energon that leaked from Starscream's wounds.

Without thinking Megatron spoke out loud, voice low from mixed pleasure and pain. "Is… that all you're going to… to do Screamer? You-you can do better!" Ghosts of pain lashed through his non-existent wings and made the Decepticon moan as he nearly ripped a hole through Starscream's wing. He pulled back though and started licking the wound until he started feeling Optimus shaking under them… Megatron chuckled at that and pulled away from his 'cleaning' up the energon spilling to shift his body so he could reach the Autobot better. "Bite down, he loves it when I bite down or rip bits off his wings, when I shred them into tatters…" Leaning closer Megatron's glossa danced over his enemy's chest plates, biting down to give an example of what he was talking about... only to get pulled away by his very charged and very needy bonded.

Starscream tore at Megatron, searching for node to shred... he didn't really want to ruin the armor this time, but he wanted to grant Megatron pain, still sending all of his through the bond. And then, almost tentatively, Optimus took the tyrant's advice, biting down and earning a pleasured howl from the seeker.

Surely it was a captive's right to cause damage to his captors? And if the captors enjoyed it, surely it wasn't the captive's fault? And if the captive enjoyed it, well, he was only doing what was needed to survive, no? And besides, there was something powerfully heady in doing what Megatron told him, in giving in to the urge Optimus had always denied existed. Biting Starscream's wing gave such a reaction, he bit harder, feeling metal give under dermaplates, felt energon flow...

Starscream put a hand to Optimus' mouth, a black hand stained with his tyrant's energon, pressed to his own white and leaking wing, an offer, a gift to the Autobot leader.

Moaning and screaming, Megatron's moans grew louder as he watched Optimus lick the combined energons off his bonded's hand… oh it was so charging, so painful...! and the Decepticon leader knew what was coming next, Starscream was on a role… and when the seeker got on a role… Primus help them! "Screamer! more pain please!!" he begged openly, whimpering and clawing at Starscream's wing again.

He pulled his hand free from Optimus', severed the Autobot's bonds. Normally, his trine helped... but Optimus had been so... eager to lick the energon, so responsive. "Optimus... help me with my bonded, won't you please?" still sweetly begging Starscream flooded the link with as much raw agony as he could, ripping plating away from the wound where the gun had sat.

He was needed. Wanted. "We can't go back to being enemies, after this, can we?" the Autobot muttered slightly before turning, attacking BOTH Decepticons, seeking to hurt... yet letting his fingers linger, trail softly now and again. Sometimes, he even mimicked the play the seeker had done in the brig, bringing his still open chest near and letting energy dance over them... it got the best response when he hovered only micrometers from leaking and ruined armor.

The sensations… so wonderful, so painful, so pleasure filled, so… screeching Megatron writhed, lashing out as Optimus actually followed the seeker's examples and sent him spiraling into a pleasured daze that he felt he'd never leave… until overload hit like a wrecking ball, sending the Decepticon screaming and wordlessly thanking his 'tormentors.'

The overload slammed back through the bond, and Starscream screeched his own overload, pushing Optimus into contact with Megatron's still sparking chassis. From the way Optimus screamed and flailed, it was clear the electricity and pressure against his spark had been enough to bring him to overload as well. :Are we going to merge with him? I bet it would take us to recharge...:

Love pushed through the bond spoke the answer of 'YES' loud and clear as Megatron moaned, unable to form words even mentally. Recharge sounded good! And another overload WITH the recharge sounded even better! Growling Megatron reached out and yanked off Starscream's cockpit, ready to rip open the seeker's chest plating right then and there.

Starscream screeched, debated letting Megatron tear open his chest... no, he wanted to be able to close after. All this processed in a short click, all the time he could take before Megatron tried to force the issue, but the Seeker was already opening. With one hand he caught Optimus, putting his hand into internals in such a way that the Autobot didn't dare close.

Opening his own chest plates, the Decepticon leader followed Starscream's lead, pressing his hand into Optimus' internals. He rubbed the casing in his favorite manner and moaned from the feel of it before whimpering as a hand forced itself against his own casing… though he wasn't sure whose… and it didn't matter, all that mattered was the pleasure, the wonderful and beautiful pleasure that had yet to stop or even let up…

Optimus was surprised when both Decepticons reached into him, pit, no wonder Starscream had been able to match his stamina, the two of them together were most definitely taxing his! It took him a moment to realize that Starscream was silently urging him to... to reach into Megatron, an act which indicated... such trust... He added his moan to Megatron's, Starscream was howling, and his... enemy? Lover? Enemy-lover... yes, his enemy-lover's casing felt so good under his hand, energy twisting against him.

The sound the Decepticon leader made would have normally made him hide since a whimpering mewl wasn't very… tough… but he was too far gone in pleasure to even think about it right then, too focused on the hands inside him, touching his spark casing and teasing him. Optimus' touch was careful and calculated while Starscream's was rougher, scratching him and causing light trails of pain... it was almost too much and Megatron voiced it, echoing the moans around him.

Realizing suddenly what they were going to do, what they HAD to be planning, Optimus could only shiver. Starscream grinned, letting the Autobot focus on his tyrant while the seeker focused on making Optimus' trembling even worse. And then he couldn't take it anymore, pulling everyone's hands from the bared sparks. With a smirk, the seeker waited.

Growling, Megatron almost crushed his bonded's wing in his hand, maiming it as he slammed the three of them together, sparks clashing with loud screams. Love flooded through their bond towards Starscream from the Decepticon leader when his claws ripped into both of the mech's armor on impulse. He couldn't help it, the pleasure was just so wonderful and it seemed never to end!

Sparkmerging provided a link, only a very thin one for Optimus, but a link none the less. And he could feel the pain, the AGONY, as wings he didn't have were warped into uselessness, and he could feel how GOOD it really felt. He could feel how deeply the two Decepticons loved each other. Screaming in enjoyment, the pain only highlighting it, Optimus trembled, and then surrendered to the pleasure.

Starscream was flying, pulling the two sparks with him in enjoyment, wailing, pain and pleasure cresting and then slamming into him. Took him and, exactly as anticipated, threw him into recharge.

Each and every emotion, every feeling the Decepticon leader had was a echo of Starscream's, thrown at him and then through all three of them. Even Optimus' pleasure and pain was thrown against Megatron and his bonded, leaving the three in a seemingly never-ending cycle of overload… until Starscream collapsed into recharge and broke it, allowing Megatron to collapse as well, watching Optimus' peaceful optics before he followed his love into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I asked Shadow what to do for a A/N since I couldn't think of anything and this is what he said for me to put: "Ooh. I could do it this time, then... Um... Hello, sorry it's late, I was moving. To make up for that, here's a longer chapter?"

And then he added:

"Or you could have it, "Hello, this is Shadow, sorry it's late, Loki was moving" etc."

So yeah… theres your oh so fun A/N…

* * *

Onlining brought damage reports. Considering his last memories before recharging included both Megatron AND Starscream, that was normal. What was less normal was the deep satisfaction Optimus felt... as though he'd had several good overloads, and likely a merge. Optics flickered online as Optimus woke up fully, he had MERGED with Megatron? ... AND Starscream...

He was quite warm, though. Megatron's face was right next to him, and Starscream covered them both with his wings... And Primus, did they both look peaceful, and as relaxed as he felt. Trying to untangle a hand enough to stroke Megatron, Optimus remembered just what else had happened last night. They had torn into each other, hurting as much as pleasing, the Decepticons seemed to find enjoying FROM the hurt, from THEIR hurt... and now they were laying in a shallow puddle of combined fluids.

The feeling of a hand stroking his face made Megatron online, assuming it was Starscream at first… until he noticed that the seeker was still in recharge. So it had to have been Optimus… ignoring the twinges of pain and soreness he opened his optics and shifted, touching the dried energon streaks the he could reach on his bonded's wings. The Decepticon leader's touch moved down to Optimus' wounds and he touched those too, calculating how much of his medical-kit he'd need.

Optimus flinched a little, less from pain than from guilt. He wasn't sure what he expected... Megatron wasn't angry. The Decepticon seemed more... calculating, if anything. And gentle.

His mate was waking... Starscream smiled as his wounds were touched, Megatron's usual check. He'd have to get up soon, or his tyrant would just move him, so that Megatron could go and get the med kit. And then they'd repair each other, affirming their love in the gentle way that only followed violence... A twitch broke his thoughts, redirecting their flow... That was right. They had 'invited' the Autobot leader to this round of fun... :He's seen everything else. We gonna show him this too?:

:Well, why would we not?: Megatron asked, shifting more. :Don't move.: he ordered before picking Starscream up and carefully moving him while not jostling his bonded's and Optimus' wounds too much. Getting up to retrieve the kit he came back over and sat before opening it, :Optimus first?:

:Sure, then he can help: the seeker agreed. He didn't want to move, and he wasn't in the way here, at least not now, so he stayed on the berth, stroking Optimus lightly. The Autobot was watching Megatron, a little wary but mostly confused. "We can hardly take less care of you than you took of me. And after you helped us both so nicely last night..."

This seemed to be, again, something they were both used to, that they were trusting him by sharing. Optimus was surprised that, after causing such damage, they repaired it, that WAS a repair-kit Megatron was pulling out. It seemed odd that either Decepticon would know HOW to repair wounds... then again, he hadn't expected such odd tenderness, or such pleasure, or the trust...

"Yeah, what Screamer said," was Megatron's absent reply as he pulled cleaning fluid from the kit and applied some to a cloth to wash Optimus' wounds. "Don't look so surprised, it weirds me out…" he added dryly, "We like pain, but not being able to heal what we cause… that's sad…" Oh yeah, it definitely was… Autobots had no CLUE as to what they missed out on with the way Decepticons caused pain but then healed…

He... did have a point. But still... "Trust..." And then rousing from he wandering thoughts, Optimus looked at Starscream and followed the vague impulse to kiss him chastely. "I see why you were so frustrated by my trying to... ah, 'save you from yourself', the phrase was?"

"Do you HAVE to call me that?" Starscream whined at Megatron, preemptively taking the damp cloth and wiping at Optimus. He was surprised when the Autobot apologized, but only smiled when he worked up enough courage to take a kiss. "Ah, but if you hadn't tried, you wouldn't be an Autobot, now would you?"

Watching the kiss made Megatron moan as he started fixing the wounds that covered Optimus' chassis, fingers running over the marks as he did so. "Yes, yes I do, cause you laughed at me while I COULDN'T MOVE, on the FLOOR… that hurt…" muttered the Decepticon leader, twitching from the memory of falling off his own berth in awkward positions not once but twice… and they had hurt… "SCREEEEEEEAMEEEEEERR… you missed a spot," he added with a smirk at the death glare he got in return.

"You put yourself there by trying to MOVE after leaking all DAY while I enjoyed Autobot hospitality! You could have gotten fixed, or at least repaired, but NO, you had to LAY there and LEAK! Closest I've ever come to finally offlining you, too..." As always, the threats flowed easily, but the actions were tender, even if they WERE focusing on Optimus first.

Were they trying to repair him or overload him again? Optimus wasn't sure, wasn't sure how to take the affectionately morbid reminiscing, either. Megatron seemed more upset about the laughter than... well, then again, that DID fit with him. Watching black hands repair him, Optimus realized, belatedly, they were likely all going to take turns repairing... "I think I'm sad... I don't know how to repair the wounds I make."

Surprised, Megatron paused as he was about to hit his bonded, :He doesn't know how to repair? That's scary…: he said to Starscream, who was equally surprised. "We'll teach you then," the Decepticon leader said out loud, finishing his repairs and pulling back to wait for Starscream to finish his.

"I suppose Autobots can actually trust a loved one with a medic... and you didn't know the pleasure of pain... Still, it is time and past you learned," Starscream agreed with Megatron's declaration. :And they call us uncivilized...:

Looking down, Optimus could barely tell where the Decepticon-given repairs WERE. Silently, he left the berth, not surprised when Megatron helped him stand with gentle support while the seeker lay flat on the berth. "Please do..." Optimus shook suddenly, both at the sight of Starscream's wounds, his beautiful wings, and at the realization, "I don't regret... anything I did. I'm... going to want... to do it again?" That couldn't be right, he was an Autobot... the Autobot leader! He couldn't be so selfish as to take what he wanted like that again, he shouldn't have even...

Now THAT wasn't surprising, any who found that pain brought pleasure found that they wanted it again… well, normally… either way… Megatron chuckled at Optimus' response, the way he seemed afraid to like pain and to like giving it, taking what he wanted. "Like this…" he held out the rag that was stained with energon and cleaning fluid to the Autobot and showed him how to gently clean the wounds that covered Starscream's wings. "Be careful with those wires there," he pointed to severed wires that sparked softly, barely noticeable and moved around them with another cloth. "You Autobots have a trusted medic, ours… not so trusted," Megatron added to his bonded's words with a sigh. :Big softies…: He muttered over the bond, :We'll have to change that with him though… or at least try.:

It was surprisingly relaxing, bending over the wings and wiping them clean. Flashes of memory, watching these wings get broken, were not accompanied by guilt but by a kind of pride. "What do you... expect to happen when... we're done here?" Optimus' motions slowly became more sure, blue optics watching Starscream closely for the glimpses of real pain that meant he had done something wrong. "And... as a side note, Ratchet would be more likely to dismantle anyone who came in with wounds like ours," the Autobot added with a light grin.

:Sounds fun. How were you thinking?: Yes, Starscream really did like this, Megatron pouring attention on him, repairing him from earlier attentions.

"Dunno… we could go back to trying to kill each other…" Megatron dryly answered Optimus' question while speaking over his bond. :Giving him another dose of pain should be one thing... what do you think?: Finishing Starscream's wings he started on the seeker's chest plates and cockpit area, fingers dancing over the wounds before he washed them as well. "Always clean up as much as possible first, unless it's a really bad wound, then take care of it first and foremost." He advised, "It makes things go smoother."

Starscream gave a low moaning whimper at the touch and his tyrant's words. "And take your time. They've waited all night, we're in no hurry now, no immediate danger. Repairing the wounds is almost as enjoyable as inflicting them in the first place." :I like how you think. I bet the poor mech needs it, anyway, I have the most horrible feeling that I was his first in absolute ages.:

"You mean like we did last night?" Optimus shot back to Megatron. When he realized what he had said, he froze, looking at the Decepticon leader, afraid he had crossed a forbidden line.

"If you think I was trying to kill you last night you're insane." Pulling away Megatron winked at Starscream before pushing the Autobot against the wall and kissing him roughly. Even while still wounded the Decepticon was able to grind himself against Optimus without trouble, holding his hands and leaving him helpless to stop the assault. :After repairs are finished.: Was the only thing Megatron said to the seeker when he pulled away, letting Optimus free to continue working on his bonded with a small grin.

The assault left Optimus dazed, whimpering slightly and unsurprisingly aroused again. "I am not... THAT insane," he protested weakly, cleaning up the last few wounds on the seeker that he hadn't yet got to. "But I should... message Prowl, let him know I'm fine..." His own comm system would be plenty for that, he just wanted Megatron to have warning.

"Ooh, repairs AND a show, aren't I just a lucky seeker," Starscream purred. The purr turned into a yelp when Megatron tweaked one of the wires he was repairing, and the Air Commander gave his tyrant a hurt look.

"You do that," said Megatron, leaning down to lick Starscream's cheek while rubbing the wires he'd pinched. :You deserved that… but yes, it was a lovely show hm...? I can hardly wait to teach him some more… teaching him about agonized pleasure…: His spark was pulsing already at the thought of that, hearing the attitude in Optimus' voice making him want to hear anger as well… anger and fear… "Almost done," Megatron murmured, forcing to control himself.

Feeling Megatron's pulses were enough to bring a groan to Optimus' dermaplates. Forcing his arousal down, the Prime contacted Prowl, letting him know he was safe, in good health, and apparently staying for an undetermined length of time. He finished just in time to hear Megatron's last words, and shook his head. "We still need to repair you, my enemy-lover..." Oops. He hadn't intended to use that term.

:Yes, I suppose I did... Oh, but my Lord, you have the most lovely ideas...: It wouldn't be enough to simply do that to Optimus. That had been made clear last night, the Autobot was open to new ideas, but he needed to be shown, needed to see someone else react first, needed, it seemed, to know it was okay, allowed. And that prospect was quite enough to stir the seeker's spark.

:Use the electro whip on him… and on me?: Was the first thing that popped into Megatron's mind while out loud he made a soft sound of surprise. "Enemy-lover? Well aren't I special… hey Screamer, I get to be his enemy-lover and you-uuu don't!" he teased the seeker, completely finished with Starscream's repairs… only to be grabbed by his bonded and thrown down, crying out in pain from his unhealed wounds as well as surprise. "You're going to force me again aren't you?" Megatron asked, :Or do you just wanna be rough?:

"Well how ELSE am I supposed to repair you, you're never a good patient," Starscream answered, beginning clean-up with his glossa. :I think the 'bot would fritz with worry if we didn't fix you up at least a little. But that whip...: The seeker let his bonded see teasing images, both leaders tied together and at his mercy...

Optimus shook his head a little, comfortable enough not to worry, working on cleaning Megatron, though he used the cloth. "Well, of course... You're my enemy-lover, and he's just 'Screamer." He handled the arm carefully, though he couldn't deny his interest... he had seen Megatron without his fusion cannon before, of course, but never like this, up close, free to look... and he could touch if chose, was sure he was free to reach in, even if it hurt.

Shivering at the images and touches Megatron couldn't answer the Autobot, optics closing as his bonded's glossa ran across his injuries and cleaned them. He tried to pull away and escape but two sets of hands held him down, not allowing him to get away. :Primus, please Screamer, my little seeker, please rip into us both, teach him and remind me!!:

Busy holding Megatron still to wash him, Optimus wasn't expecting it when Starscream reached down and plucked the cloth from his hands. "He's repaired enough," the seeker hissed in his audio. "It's pointless to do anymore when we're just going to undo it the next breem..." Optimus found himself shaking in anticipation, allowing the seeker to chain him all but hanging from the ceiling only because Megatron was likewise chained, chest to chest with him.

Purring excitedly, Starscream went to fetch the toy his tyrant had requested, turning it on and walking around them, letting both leaders see and imagine.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to wield that, SCREAMER? It looks a bit tough for a wimp like you," Megatron taunted, snarling at the seeker with false anger and sneer. As he spoke though he flooded the bond with love and affection… as well as a request for punishment, a need to be taught a lesson… "Is that all you can do? Just GLARE at me? Pathetic!"

It was no surprise when Starscream lashed out at Megatron, the blow sending the tyrant arching against Optimus. "I'm not the wimp who lost control and kissed my worst enemy in the middle of a battle!"

The Autobot had to bite off a groan as the silver mech rubbed against him. This was obviously another twisted Decepticon love-game, and one he had silently agreed to... wanted. And as much as he KNEW that whip would hurt... "No, you're just the wimp who threw himself at me in my own brig!" Starscream's response was immediate, a short approving smile to let Optimus know he was playing it right, and then a painful blow that had the Autobot biting his glossa again.

Good, Optimus was actually participating… he was so proud! So happy that he could share the hate… growling at Starscream the Decepticon leader smirked, "Really is that the BEST you can do? I'm sure a sparkling could hit harder, Screamer." Megatron taunted more, moaning when he was slammed into the Autobot in front of him and the feeling of the whip lashing against his back. It was used in other ways… even more painful and oh so delicious ways… Primus, would he savor the agony they caused when done, the look on Optimus face when done to him as well…

Primus, that had HURT. Hurt and sent Optimus grabbing the only thing he could reach, Megatron's hands. The way they tightened around his at the next blow almost made Optimus re-think this plan, but by then it was far too late. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to suffer more pain... even if he did love the... freedom it drove him to. So much of his time was spend doing what others wanted of him, being what others wanted, or needed, long nights of self-sacrifice... As the Decepticon's captive guest, oh, he was doing what they wanted of him... but they refused to let him sacrifice. He'd been through these thoughts before, he knew. Been through them, and came out exactly here... "Bumblebee hits harder!" Insulting to the yellow soldier... but also what Optimus thought would be the fastest way to 'anger' Starscream.

Well now, that deserved the wordless screech and the blow deep into back armor. Hum, if he got the leaders to keep moving against each other like that, Starscream bet he could get Optimus' glass to crack... Just crack, he would never break a mech's glass, THAT was too far... Well, unless they asked for it, but that was something different entirely.

"You're so weak, see, even AUTOBOTS think you're weak!" This time Megatron wailed as he was struck, being slammed into the Autobot leader with more force than expected. :What are you trying to do? Break his…: A wave of devious pleasure from Starscream made Megatron groan, :You ARE trying to break his glass! Why not just rip his windshield wipers off too?: he advised, moaning again as the whip lashed into his back with even more force showing that his advise was appreciated in a twisted way.

:Only if he begs for it: Starscream hissed through the bond. Turning the whip to its highest setting, oh, he was moving fast, might be pushing Optimus too fast, too far, but the seeker didn't care, Starscream hit both leaders, he wanted them to scream out together.

Optimus didn't expect the pain from his chest, a windshield cracking as he was slammed yet again into Megatron. Screaming, he collapsed as much as the chains would allow, shaking and trembling... but he wanted more... With a snarl, the Autobot forced his legs to take his weight again.

"Screamer… S-starscream… please… rip-rip…" Slag, he couldn't talk any more! But hopefully Starscream would get the picture that he wanted his back and chest ripped open more… much more… and Optimus grinding against him while forcing himself to stand… that was just HOT. "Beg… beg Opti-Optimus… it makes it… so much better!"

Megatron was... begging Optimus... to beg. File that under 'unexpected', but it did sound... like a very good idea... "I don't know, my Lord... maybe he doesn't want to beg, maybe he doesn't want this at all... Maybe I should let you both down, go back to fixing you up," Starscream said, watching Optimus closely. If that didn't get him begging, then likely nothing would.

"NO!" the word burst from Optimus in a panicked tone. "No, please!" Primus help him, he LIKED how the pain felt, how it made him feel. "Please... Starscream... more. I... I don't know... how!" The last word was another howl as Starscream lashed him, sent him crashing once again into the silver Decepticon.

Pressing his damaged chest to Optimus, Megatron moaned, "Good… you're doing so well…" He could feel energon dripping down his back and front and moaned again, rubbing himself against the Autobot. It caused twinges of pain and the barest hint of pleasure, just enough for him to press harder, rub even more… and then get yanked painfully back by a irate Starscream. The Decepticon leader purred in his bonded's grip, having known that his actions would get the seeker to do more. " You c-can't handle us… us both at once… I needed… t-to do SOMETHING…" he said, begging and needing to beg forgotten as he continued making Starscream angry.

Staring at Optimus, Starscream licked some energon from Megatron. "So... you want to be close to him?" Releasing Megatron, the seeker used his free hand to pull Optimus closer, kissing the Prime over the tyrant's shoulder while making sure to press them against each other as hard as possible. Optimus shook under him, but kissed back, proof of his enjoyment. Biting at the glossa that dared try to take over the kiss, Starscream used both hands to wrap the whip around the leaders, making sure it was still on as high as it would go.

:Nice: was all Megatron could get through the bond before he whimpered out loud, unsure whether to push against the whip or against Optimus… He decided on both, swinging them back and forth slightly, whimpering again when he was pulled to a stop by Starscream's claws. The seeker was kissing Optimus, but it wasn't a deep sensual kiss, no this was HARD and demanding, forcing the Autobot to give in.

Optimus whimpered as Starscream forced his glossa in, still dripping with Megatron's energon. He should be disgusted, not desperately wanting more. When the seeker finally broke away, Optimus whimpered. Why had he bound them with the whip like that? It hurt, yes, but... Optimus didn't understand, decided he didn't care, he could wait and see what Starscream had in mind. In the mean time... He pushed against Megatron, kissing him instead.

That was unexpected, not that Starscream didn't like watching Optimus kiss his tyrant. On the contrary, he liked it very much, quite a bit. That didn't stop the seeker from clawing Megatron's shoulder as he slipped around to add gashes to the lash-marks across the Autobot's back. "So beautiful... The two of you, at my mercy, dripping energon... and loving it, you're loving every click of this... Every scratch, every wound I give you..."

Kissing back, the Decepticon leader was ecstatic that Optimus had kissed him! The Autobot was such a GOOD kisser… pulling away he arched against the claws as they slashed into his shoulder. "Yes, oh Primus yes! B-but… you can do better!" He yelled, only to scream in pain as the seeker ripped off a piece of his back plating and made three jagged cuts on his chest with those wonderful claws. It hurt so good… so very good… Moaning he forced Optimus back into another kiss, loving every second of it.

Hot... So very hot, watching the two enemies kissing willingly, desperately, while hanging from the chains, dripping their own energon to the floor... Starscream let his lust feed from a very active imagination, and then shoved the resulting need at Megatron through that wonderful bond they shared. :I am going to pry your chest open... pry HIS open... And then I'm going to tear into you both until you press together... And merge for me to watch!: Standing behind Optimus, the seeker reached around stressed the cracked glass with a low and hungry moan.

Megatron's kiss suddenly got even more forceful, and Optimus could only assume that Starscream was discussing plans over their bond. He didn't CARE suddenly as the seeker embraced him, almost tenderly, moaning in his audio while pressing down on his windshield. Screaming into Megatron's mouth, the Autobot arched as much as he could into the destructive hands.

The sound of cracking glass made Megatron moan in a echo to his bonded, rubbing himself against the whip as it dug into his body while kissing even harder. Starscream's words were so wonderful sounding and the Decepticon leader wanted the vision his bonded had created to come true, needed it! :Do it, do it please my little seeker, please!!: he begged through the bond while begging out loud too, words garbled but full of his need.

One hand pulling the Autobot toward him and the other shoving Megatron away, Starscream broke the incredibly erotic kiss they were sharing. He wanted to hear Megatron's agony, his pleasure. Running a hand up the silver chest across the seam, the seeker enjoyed the sound of Optimus' vents stuttering as the Autobot realized what was coming. "You're next," Starscream promised as he began to force his tyrant to open.

He moaned at that, almost horrified by how much he was wanting it. Of course, if they were both opened, facing each other... Starscream had to intend for them to merge. And that thought was even more enticing.

Megatron screamed louder than he thought he ever could, head thrown back and body held up by the chains he was in. The closeness of Optimus and his bonded was making him almost dizzy with pleasure while agony ripped through him, wounds dripping… But some of his mind did remain while the rest was lost to that painful pleasure and the Decepticon leader started whispering even more erotic things than what Starscream started with over the bond. He purred with his scream as that made his chest plates completely open with one last painful tug.

It was beautiful, Megatron's spark. Optimus thought perhaps he shouldn't find it so beautiful, especially given the circumstances, but Primus help him, it was gorgeous. "Oh, please... Starscream, please..." The Autobot wasn't sure what he was begging for.

"Don't worry, Optimus," Starscream purred, inserting dripping fingers into Optimus' chest-seam. "I'll give you what you want... You beg so well, almost as good as Megatron, so needy..." And then he pulled, moaning as his prisoner screamed almost as loud as the seeker could.

Near limp in his bonds, Megatron forced his body up, optics closed and face looking almost orgasmic as the Decepticon leader listened to Optimus' screams… his bonded was a true master at his trade, bringing perfect pain… pain that he was more than happy to share.

His spark was rapidly bared, chestplates forced apart by Starscream strong hands. Optimus truly couldn't think any longer, could do very little but react to the stimulus, screaming and moaning and WANTING. There was a spark right before him, exposed and ready for him, waiting for him to take it, to join with it. He strained forward, but was held back, and Optimus mewled pathetically.

"Yes... scream for me... Your pain, your openness, so beautiful, you want what is before you..." Starscream was highly content, feeling almost drunk on the power he wielded, the desire and love his tyrant gave him on the bond, Optimus' eagerness to learn. He placed one hand against the Autobot's spark casing, the other on Megatron's, before crushing the clasps on both in a moment, relishing in the shrieks he gained. And then, finally, the seeker allowed the two leaders to bring their sparks together.

Megatron wailed when his spark touched his fellow captive's, slamming pleasure through his body… which he then threw at Starscream over their bond, sending the seeker falling back with a moan. The action brought a small reprieve, letting Megatron pull away from Optimus' with the last of his strength and then push back, making their sparks brush tantalizingly. The Decepticon leader wanted to tease a little bit before he overloaded, something that was coming closer and closer…

Starscream was on the floor, writhing against the air from the sensations his mate was sending him. The pleasure, and the SCREAMS, the wonderful screams of ecstasy in the midst of agony. The seeker added his screams, barely able to enjoy the spectacle before him.

The spark before him had touched, for one beautiful, glorious moment pleasure had torn through his pain-wracked frame. But now the spark had pulled back, was simply teasing him, not letting him know it, know it's owner... Snarling, shaking, Optimus surged forward, a very weak and ungangly lunge to gain the spark he wanted so. "Give...!" he moaned, and then screamed as it was given.

Growling, Megatron pulled away again, using leverage from the Autobot's lunge to do so. His screaming and moaning stopped as he did so, turning to keening noises. But it was too much for his own systems to handle the teasing and he couldn't pull off pulling away again, settling for grinding himself against Optimus. "Mine. Ours." Was all he could say before he kissed the Autobot roughly, so they could swallow each other's cries and listen to Starscream's from the side… who was so erotic in his screams that it made Megatron's own pleasure build and heighten more.

Keening, Optimus returned the sound-eating kiss, feeling Megatron's dermaplates vibrating from his own screams. Starscream was screeching from the side, and through the merge-link Optimus could feel the deep love the Decepticons shared, the intense pleasure they found from this. He thought it again, he could never return to fighting them, leading his soldiers against theirs... :Peace?: the merge-link oscillated with the word, the offer, blending with the slowly looming overload.

Arching painfully against the floor, hands clawing at the metal, Starscream vaguely realized that he had never anticipated a reaction like this, from Optimus or from himself. It absolutely did not matter, he was safe to enjoy, and so he did.

:Yes! Peace… peace good… no more fighting…: The Decepticon cried, only to wonder WHY he'd instantly agreed. They couldn't stop fighting...! or could they? Was peace really at hand just from a simple Decepticon thank you? He was so confused… but pushed the confusion away, focusing on the extreme pleasure that was still rushing through his body. The second he pushed it away a overload hit him hard, harder than he'd thought it would and Megatron's screams ended as his voice gave way.

Peace. PEACE. And then Optimus couldn't think, Megatron's overload pulled his spark along for the ride and he was screaming, lost. Hanging from the chains, something like awareness returned, the electro-whip was painful, the armor around his waist was likely melted from the long exposure... Optimus didn't care. He felt... good. Really good.

Starscream shook on the floor, listening to the echoes of his overloaded screams die away. He couldn't afford to lay and recover too long, though... if nothing else, he needed to remove that whip before it did permanent damage. Forcing himself to stand, he draped himself over the recovering leaders and turned the electro-whip off.

Wordless thanks filtered through Megatron as the whip was pulled off of his waist… or rather nearly ripped off since it had been running far too long and needed to be pried from his body. He didn't need to use the bond for showing how much he enjoyed Starscream's 'treatment' either, all he had to do was give his bonded a small kiss and practically go limp in his chains… two things that were so very easy to do.

"I'll get you in a moment," Starscream told Optimus, freeing Megatron and helping him to the chair. The tyrant was in horrible shape, his repairs had been interrupted and Starscream had focused the torture on him, unwilling to push the Autobot too far too quickly. But for all the damage done, Megatron was happy, a depth of contentedness not often seen. "You both need fuel, and then, I think, a shower. No more interfacing like this until after repairs are finished."

Optimus tried to stand when the chains suddenly stopped supporting him. He would have failed, but Starscream was there, leading him to a slightly smaller chair before going off to collect something.

Limp in his favorite chair, Megatron closed his optics, concentrating on keeping in his seat and not sliding out. He'd had enough meetings with the floor to know it wasn't fun… definitely not fun! But it was also tempting and would let him relax, sprawled out on the floor… that nailed it and he let his body fall, leaning up only to wave woozily at Optimus who was giving him a concerned look from his own seat. "A'm 'lright… 'ello floor…" The Decepticon leader said, tiredly letting his hand drop.

Starscream made a fond noise of annoyance, shaking his head at the antics of his leader. "Well, I guess you might as WELL lay down... I can feed you just as well if you're on the floor." He was really speaking more to Optimus. If this wound up a more common occurrence, he was going to have to get some help... Why was he even thinking that? Drawing two cubes of energon, the seeker handed one to Optimus, the Autobot seemed fairly coherent, before kneeling by Megatron and beginning to feed him.

He considered joining Megatron on the floor, it did look rather... comfortable... His thoughts were rather well changed by Starscream handing him some energon... oooh, that looked good. The Autobot tried not to worry about the fact this was stolen energy, taken from the humans... He could address the energy theft later. ...actually... if they weren't fighting anymore... Okay, yeah, this wasn't the time to think.

"A' can drink m'self…" Megatron grumbled, sitting up to try and take the cube that his bonded was trying to shove down his throat. "Gimme!" He growled when Starscream pulled it away and made a clicking noise, chastising him for not being good... again. He was acting like a spoiled sparkling and he knew it. He also didn't care though, reaching out to grab the cube… only to fall over as his body gave way in a very familiar and embarrassing fashion, leaving him hunched over again. But this was even worse then before! The Autobot leader was watching and to see him in such a position was… horrifying… though not as much as he expected.

Optimus tried, he really did try to keep his laughter in. It proved impossible, and the Autobot nearly choked on his energon from laughing. "Nice aft!" About then his body reminded him that he really did need the energon he was holding, and Optimus drank it down, feeling much better, if highly achy.

"It is, isn't it?" Starscream agreed, stroking said aft before almost kicking Megatron to roll him over. Hey, his tyrant was large and heavy, and he was tough, a little blow like that wouldn't hurt him. "Now, for pit's sake, drink your slagging energon so we can all wash off and go back to repairing."

"Go smelt yourselves," glowered the Decepticon leader, taking the cube anyway and drinking it carefully so as not to spill and waste it. He reached up without warning and grabbed Starscream's wing, bending the thin metal slightly. It was his personal to-his-little-seeker thank you and Megatron loved the startled moan it caused, purring as a hand pressed him down and made him release his hold.

"Aww, you'd miss us," was what Starscream MEANT to say. 'Miss' turned into a moan at the 'thank you' Megatron gave, and the seeker only reluctantly pushed away. "Shower. Repairs. I am NOT having the two leaders of our factions bleeding out on the floor..." It was an idle worry, he was skilled enough to keep them from even being CLOSE to offlining, but it still made for a threat.

Chuckling turned surprised and almost embarrassed as Optimus remembered that he was... very much an intruder, never mind that he had been invited. He would be willing to leave now, even in his state, but somehow he didn't think Megatron would be willing to let him go... not yet. And, well... Even though it was a complete abdication of duty, Optimus found he was enjoying this... 'vacation'. As long as Megatron and Starscream were busy here, there weren't likely to be attacks, either, so... He was thinking again, wasn't the point of vacationing to not worry?

Forcing his body to move, the Decepticon leader sat up and gave the best glare he could while still pouting. He hadn't been so… playful for the longest time, until he'd been with Starscream and he was even more so as time went on. He still could be serious though, but held off, deciding to get Starscream back after the Prime was in recharge… if they were still conscious, too.

Megatron... was... pouting? He was... pouting. And it was utterly... cute. With nothing else to do with the empty cube, Optimus put it on the ground before slipping out of the chair and crawling over to Megatron. He wasn't well enough to stand, and so simply didn't try, surprised enough by what he was doing, approaching simply to be nearer the Decepticon.

"I am never gonna get you two to the shower at this rate," Starscream observed. He wasn't really surprised when Optimus tugged him down into the growing mech-pile. "Oh, fine. A little time to let the energy hit your systems." Complaining was expected of him, and so the seeker delivered, even as he let himself be gently held by the two leaders.


	12. Chapter 12

Again my fault for the slower updates but I DO have good news! Shadow and I did start a new RP and it will be posted on his account at some point so look out for Kdzeal posting cause we will be posting our RPs on both of our accounts not just mine. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this I know Shadow and I enjoyed making it!

* * *

Even though he was comfy and didn't want to move, Megatron shifted when he woke again, unable to stay still any longer while having so many injuries. Next to him Optimus was shifting too, and the Decepticon leader smirked evilly, moving more so that Starscream fell back with a small bang. "Wakey, wakey my little seeker… or should I call you sunshine?"

"Hum, you know... Sunstreaker hates being called that, too," Optimus added. There was an unfamiliar note of maliciousness in Optimus' voice as he compared the Decepticon to the troublesome Autobot, though to be frank he wasn't sure who would be more insulted.

The combined snarking from both leaders, along with the pain from falling, roused Starscream, who glared back indiscriminately. "I'm up. And you two still need that shower..." The seeker decided it was best to ignore the teasing, though he didn't really expect they'd let him get away with that...

"What, no comment, sunshine?" Megatron asked, chuckling at both the Autobot next to him and his bonded. He didn't quite want to get up yet even though a shower sounded heavenly… "Come on, my little seeker, you can do it, I know you can!" Taunting Starscream, the Decepticon leader's laugh turned into a groan as he was hit, injuries protesting to the movement as well as the blow even though it was a light one.

Turning to Optimus with a smirk, Starscream shrugged a little at the incredulous look the Autobot was giving him. Did he STILL not get that anything went, short of honestly trying to kill each other? "He never said WHAT he knew I could do."

"Hum... I suppose you have a point... sunshine," Optimus agreed, grinning broadly. Following nothing more than his desire, he licked Megatron before standing. Shower, the seeker had said? It sounded very good, and so he had to stand. Had to get to it somehow, after all.

Megatron just barely was able to stand and drag his little seeker up with him, instantly leaning on him afterwards. "Remember to grab the good wax," he reminded Starscream with a grin, grabbing Optimus to kiss him in payback for the lick he'd received. Getting cleaned and repaired again DID sound good, very good…

Okay, yeah, he could definitely get used to acting on his desire like that... it brought such nice things! And really, as long as he remembered there was a time and a place for it, and a time NOT to do so, there wouldn't be anything bad from it. Hefting Megatron, the Autobot let Starscream go and get the wax the Decepticon leader had mentioned, looking for the shower himself. Yes, he was injured still, but between Megatron and himself, well, they could stand.

Pulling Optimus into the private wash racks he loved so much, pushing him so the Autobot would be in the middle when the seeker joined them… and then Megatron thanked Primus that his wash racks were large when he did, Starscream's wings filling up a large portion of space. They were so tantalizing that he instantly licked one, moaning when the water was turned on, its icy and then quickly hot spray drenching him so very nicely.

Optimus' moan joined Megatron's, the water just felt so good... HE just felt so good, sated in ways he hadn't even known were possible, for once feeling unpressured, nothing to do... "You know, I think this might just be the first vacation I've had."

"You deny yourself too much. Silly, self-righteous Autobot," Starscream grumbled. Grabbing the wash cloth, he handed it to Optimus, grinning. "Here, have some fun, you self-righteous scrap."

"I think he gets the point that he's self-righteous and a piece of scrap, my little seeker," Megatron said off handedly, watching energon and water drip down the Autobot's frame. He reached up and touched the cracked glass of Optimus' chest plating tenderly, noting its size and that they probably would have to cut a replacement piece by hand… not that it would be that hard, just a little different.

Optimus hissed a little at the careful touch, not that Megatron was going to hurt him... at least, not right now. "I'm not sure, I think your seeker might think I have some value," the Autobot responded, passing the cloth over the gouged silver chassis. "After all, why else would he want me to have fun?"

Grabbing another cloth, Starscream began cleaning off Optimus, humming a little song as he did so. He didn't notice that he was humming, after all, Decepticon Air Commanders didn't hum songs in the shower while washing off Autobots. Except that he was the ONLY Decepticon Air Commander, and he was humming a song.

"What the slag are you singing?" Megatron asked, holding his audios as if in pain from his bonded's singing to tease said mech. "Because it is like gears grinding!" He laughed and pulled away from Optimus' cracked glass as Starscream hit him on the shoulder without any real force but enough to push him back into the shower wall.

"Megatron! Don't be so rude!" Optimus scolded, actually wagging his finger in the Decepticon's face. "You're insulting grinding gears! I think you own them an apology!"

Starscream, for his part, began singing louder, now that he was aware he was singing at all. :He's good... that was a good insult. Though I can't help but notice he has a problem with insulting directly...:

"So I'm supposed to apologize to your creator? Or should I apologize to you and your Autoscum?" Although he used the insulting term it wasn't insulting it was almost… endearing, not filled with disgust but filled with a teasing and light tone. :I noticed… I think he's still a little worried about pushing too far…: He added to Starscream, :And he did get you good!:

"Depends. Are your apologies anything like your thanks? Because one never CAN tell with Decepticreeps." Optimus' nervousness was clear as he made the joke, for all he tried to sound as careless as Megatron had been.

:Yeah. Very worried about pushing too far... Oh well, what do you expect of a 'bot?: "Well now, that really DOES depend," the seeker purred, licking Optimus' audio. "On just whom we're apologizing to. And how willing we are..."

:We'll have to teach him that then too…: Megatron purred while looking at Starscream and nodding towards the Autobot they'd been talking about. "We Decepticreeps will show you what a apology is and then you can decide for yourself." Instead of attacking head first like he'd been doing, Megatron held Optimus gently, kissing him without any FORCE, only pure gentleness.

Optimus had come to expect roughness and violence from Megatron, and so this lovely gentleness caused him to melt with a low whimper. It was good to know that Megatron could be gentle... He licked dermaplates with his glossa, tasting water and faint traces of energon.

Starscream moved to press against Optimus, mirroring the gentleness his tyrant was using. The seeker purred softly at the whimper, running his hand against wet metal and preparing to take the Autobot's weight if it became necessary.

Deepening the kiss, Megatron ghosted his hands across Optimus body as he'd done to his bonded on many occasions, making sure that nothing was demanded… the Prime wanted an apology and he was going to get one… well that wasn't quite true, Optimus had joked about it, but still he was far too tense!

It was a very, very good thing that Starscream was ready to support him, Optimus thought hazily, leaning back on the cooing seeker. Wait, COOING? That was... not a sound the Autobot had realized the seeker could make. And Primus, it sounded good, soothing, mixing so nicely with the hands that brought him to shivering even under the water's warm flow.

:He's RESPONSIVE: Starscream mused, quite stunned really. The Autobot leader had always seemed so stiff, unapproachable... A lot like Megatron, actually, thinking about it. Still, the level of response was surprising. The seeker shifted a little, there... Optimus wasn't as heavy as he looked, wasn't resting his full weight on the Decepticon.

Megatron almost laughed, :Probably from being a tight-aft for so long.: But it was true, the Autobot was so… needy it was almost scary. He didn't know if it really WAS from being a tight aft but Primus be damned if he was going to let the idiot get so bad again! Even if they still fought and no peace was made, Megatron was determined to kidnap the Autobot again if need be.

"M... megatron..." Optimus moaned, he was trembling again and trying to arch into gentle, barely-there touches. Starscream smirked, looking at Megatron over the Autobot's shoulder and finding Optimus' hands.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Optimus? I bet you have... Have you made a show of it? But I know you haven't done this..." Whispering things into the audio Optimus so nicely presented by laying his hand against a vent, Starscream guided the Autobot's hands over his own body.

Watching the exchange with interest Megatron groaned, remembering his… interest of the past, watching his little seeker overload himself. It had been so exciting, and now this? His seeker helping Optimus Prime, of all people, touch himself in ways the Autobot had probably never dreamed of… and that was GOLD.

"Oh... I almost forgot," Starscream continued to whisper, gently guiding Optimus' hands, mindful of the wounds he STILL had. "My tyrant likes watching, he loves a good show... you don't mind, do you?" It was fascinating doing this, the Autobot's ground-based form different from almost all of the Decepticons...

Optimus was watching Megatron, watching the red optics which followed every movement that Starscream lead his hands in. How the seeker knew his body so well was a mystery, he'd never really had time to just... no, he HAD take the time to explore before, while seducing him in the brig. This... really wasn't anything like touching himself, even though that's what it WAS, his own hands touching his own armor... Optimus gasped, thoughts fleeing, as Starscream led his hands over his grill.

"Screamer, you little glitch…" Megatron moaned, panting and keening as he rubbed his back against the tiled wall behind him. He needed the friction… the wonderful friction that felt so good. The Decepticon leader groaned as his back plates scraped the wall more, leaning forward to lick a trail across Optimus' broken glass.

Moaning, the Autobot bucked as the glossa traced against him, as Starscream forced his fingers into his grill. He felt... Oddly enough, even wounded, only standing by the help of another, Optimus felt powerful, powerful... like when he was newly made into Prime, still young. Powerful, and desired, these two wanted HIM, even if only for a little while.

:By Primus, I think he's starting to get it...: Starscream grinned, licking again at Prime's audio. :I wonder how many other Autobots could use a good dose of Decepticon pleasure.: "Enjoy. Feel. There's no censure here."

:Many I bet… and Yes, I believe he is, my little seeker… thank Primus.: Taking another lick Megatron ducked down, sucking at all the plating that he could see and reach. The Autobot's windshield wipers got special attention as well, being well cleaned by Megatron's glossa before he moved down even more.

Panting and moaning turned to the low growl of an engine as Optimus tried to burn energy, keep an overload off for a short while. Starscream noticed, by the low chuckle in his audio and his hands' increase in pressure. And then the seeker guided his hands against something that Optimus hadn't even known was there, and the Autobot howled.

"You should see yourself now Prime… Optimus… the look on your face is so wonderful… so delicious!" Purring Megatron dropped down and grabbed the Autobot's legs, pulling them up around his waist so that only his and Starscream's strength held him up. Having watched what the seeker was doing so closely Megatron was able to press his fingers into that one little joint and send Optimus into a frenzy again, moaning from the sound of it.

But he could see himself. After all, Megatron was looking right at him, and they were close enough, for a moment, that Optimus could see his reflection in crimson optics. And then he very much didn't care, tightening his legs around the silver Decepticon and howling again as skilled fingers wrenched an overload from him.

Letting Optimus fall back on his feet Megatron purred again, "Oh my little seeeeeeeeeeeker…" He drawled, "I do believe you haven't had any attention yet…" With Optimus squished between them, the Decepticon leader had to twist to reach around and rub along his bonded's wing, petting it gently.

For a moment, he just stood there, humming faintly in contentment at the warmth coming from all sides. Then Optimus actually processed Megatron's words, ooh, the seeker's turn? He licked at the silver tyrant, then tried to turn. He wanted to join Megatron in giving Starscream... attention.

He still longed for, NEEDED attention, needed Megatron to do something with him, anything. Megatron had NOT been ignoring him, but that didn't stop the seeker from craving his attention, and Optimus turning to do so as well... There was nothing that could make Starscream happier... except for maybe his trine joining them. "Ooh, my Lord..."

"Yes my little seeker?" Megatron asked, carefully maneuvering so that he could step behind Starscream, caressing the broad wings he loved so much. "You're going to have to speak up, my little seeker, Optimus can't read your mind as I can…" Oh how the Decepticon leader loved when Starscream's wings shivered under his touch…

Optimus was momentarily confused when he found himself alone in front of Starscream. There were so MANY options, he didn't know where to start! "You look... delicious, water running over you, shivering... I suppose I looked as good, didn't I, enemy-lover?" Optimus murmured in his deep voice, bending a little to begin licking at that lovely amber glass.

Speaking under this assault, it had been a while since Starscream had had to try that. He couldn't really think of anything to say, of course, he wasn't really thinking at all right now. He was just standing and shivering and moaning.

"Oh yes, just as good! But lets make this little seeker better shall we?" asked Megatron, fingers skimming around before slipping into the seeker's wing joints. It was so good that the Autobot was playing along… so nice that he was helping… and oh was it going to be more than enjoyable!

It was something he had wanted to do for a while now, and with the recent memory of JUST how good the fingers had felt in the joint under his windows, Optimus was very determined to do it. Running his digits carefully along the canopy, he searched for... ah, there, that was how one opened the cockpit without causing pain.

Starscream moaned as fingers entered his joints. The moan quickly turned to a howl as water began streaming over the instruments of his cockpit, a whimper as Optimus so-carefully reached in.

Megatron gave the Autobot an appraising look before taking hold of the bottom of Starscream's wings, rubbing the metal softly. Letting his fingers slip under the metal plating he smirked, teasing the wires he could feel. If his bonded thought he'd used ALL his tricks already he was sadly mistaken, Megatron had many more tricks to come and those tricks would readily be shared.

Starscream's hand came to rest on Optimus' shoulder, and the Autobot looked up, grinning. Starscream looked almost lost, vulnerable and dizzy from the sensations... "Absolutely gorgeous," Optimus murmured, moving in to lick in interior. Wrapping his glossa around the joystick really got Starscream shrieking.

"Oh yes he is…" was the purr Megatron gave, holding his bonded still so that he wouldn't buck and… lessen the torture, as it could be called. "Under his joystick there's a little crevice… that'll make our little seeker hit the roof." He advised cheerfully, digging his fingers in more and pulling at the wires carefully, petting the edge of the wing in a teasing manner.

The screams echoing through the wash room took on a frantic edge. Starscream knew exactly what would happen when Optimus found that area. He almost feared the sharp pleasure that would come, sharp and pure with none of pain's drugging, highlighting edge.

Going fully to his knees, Optimus wrapped his arms around Starscream, pressing him into Megatron to help hold the seeker still. The joystick felt odd under his glossa, similar to the gear-shift of a manual transmission vehicle, but so very different... Under it? That would be... down there, where the stick connected with the main body... oh, well yes, that would be very sensitive. Caressing Megatron lightly in silent thanks for the information, Optimus exploited the mentioned weakness.

The Decepticon leader purred at the touch he received and steeled himself when Starscream went into a frenzy, writhing and twisting. It was amazing at how vocal the seeker could be, especially when in extreme pleasure… Keeping his grip, Megatron started nipping at the back of his bonded's vents, fingers twitching into the joints of the wings, moaning when Optimus' touch caused a spark pulse.

Selfishly, Starscream did not share his pleasure over the bond, wallowing in the ecstasy the two leaders brought. So surrendered was he that when Optimus pulled away from his controls, the seeker didn't even think about what he saying, the pleasure had STOPPED, "Please... please, don't stop, why... Optimus, please, I'm so close, don't leave, don't stop, don't...!"

"Shush... show a little trust, Screamer..." Optimus rumbled, chuckling softly. The wailing pleas were... so arousing, sweet Primus... Stroking Megatron as he stood, the Autobot nipped gently at Starscream's neck, hands searching for the clasps that would open the seeker, give him access to his spark...

Bleakly Megatron wondered why they hadn't stolen the Autobot leader sooner, he was so decadent in his torture, his giving of pleasure… everything… everything that Optimus did had a measure of care, yet… he could use that care as a torture device so wonderfully! "You don't trust the king of Autobot stupidity, my little seeker? That's kind of sad…" He drawled into Starscream's audio, not changing his tactics at all to mess with his bonded more… the seeker was so close to overload he couldn't help himself!

"I trust you, I trust him, I do! I do...!" Starscream was quick to screech, though the note of desperation in his voice gave lie to his words. Optimus split the Decepticon's chest, and the water alone was almost enough to send Starscream over the edge. The Autobot could tell that Starscream's processor was just about ready to melt from delayed pleasure, and that wouldn't do at all. Bringing the glossa against the burning spark, Optimus strove to end Starscream's torture in the most glorious way possible.

To stifle his own sounds of pleasure and hear his bonded's better, Megatron latched his mouth onto the seeker's neck. It didn't keep all sounds from escaping though, soft moans pushed through as he pulled on the wing joints. The joints flexed under his fingers but not enough to cause pain, more like a massage to add to the feelings… Megatron was in bliss from his mate's screams, even his words were wonderful.

The wail that Starscream gave as he overloaded was quite possibly the most erotic and delicious sound that Optimus had heard. He felt quite privileged and grateful that he was allowed to hear it, to cause it. Purring softly, the Autobot withdrew, closing the seeker gently while watching Megatron. The Decepticon leader looked so... content, happy...

"My little seeker… I love you, your voice… so much…" Optics closed and mouth still pressed against Starscream's neck, Megatron forgot that the Autobot leader was even there… until he opened his optics again, locking them with Optimus', he was confused, why hadn't the mech come closer? Why was he just watching...? With a soft growl Megatron practically picked the seeker in his arms up, pushing them both into Optimus and against the tiled wall.

Optimus made a confused sound as Megatron suddenly grew annoyed and gave an, oh, very nice growl... Trapped against the wall with Starscream likewise trapped against him, the Autobot tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

The seeker didn't really care what was going on, happily sandwiched between two very attractive, powerful, and warm mechs, still flying on pleasure and his mate's lovely words... Vaguely, he realized that the very sexy Autobot was right there, that ridiculous face-mask was... probably still lost on the battlefield somewhere, and what the pit, he wanted a kiss. He very much wanted a kiss, and Optimus had just been volunteered.

Now he was truly happy, the sight of Starscream kissing their Autobot was just… perfect. It wasn't a quick needy kiss, instead it was soft, soft and beautiful… with a sigh Megatron started nibbling at his bonded's wing, glossa stroking the surface while he enjoyed the closeness and simple actions. And it all really was simple, nice touches and nothing demanding.

Okay... oooh, he'd forgotten how good Starscream could kiss, good kiss, nice... Moaning softly, Optimus returned the kiss, petting Megatron gently, amazing that they could cause such agony and yet still be so very gentle when they wanted...

There wasn't much for Starscream to do beyond kissing back and hum as Optimus reached around him to touch Megatron. Hum, and enjoy actually relaxing as his tyrant paid attention to his wing... it still wasn't that long ago that he'd tensed in fear. Good thing they had plenty of water, that was ONE good thing from being on the fragging ocean floor!

"Optimus… fragging Autobot… mmmmm…" Feeling hands rub into his armor, the Autobot was touching him in all the right places, rubbing against the spot where his cannon had been ripped off. Megatron's moans vibrated the wing he was sucking at, his fingers stroking and tracing the Decepticon sigils painted on the surface… his touch hid the small amount of fear that rose from out of no where, hitting him hard. Was this really going to last? All things that made him happy had been taken away… and Megatron couldn't bear the thought of loosing his bondmate… only the knowledge that if Starscream died he would too, would follow his love to all ends of earth and cybertron, and beyond, kept him from insanity.

Starscream responded instantly to the brush of fear, his mate's touch might not show it, but the bond was wide open. :Beloved? You fear...?: He didn't stop kissing Optimus, running one hand against the Autobot and the other reaching back and lightly brushing silver armor.

It really was fascinating, the wound Megatron had begged for. He wasn't sure where this was going, and it didn't matter, it was enough to just enjoy. And after... they still had to repair Megatron, and Optimus found himself looking forward to that, to watching Starscream's nimble hands teach him how to erase the damage he had inflicted...

Embarrassed that he let his fear slip through, the Decepticon leader pushed it back and closed it away from Starscream as best as he could. :No… I…: he trailed off, never stopping his ministrations as he mentally shrunk back, not wanting Optimus to see… or even his bonded, though that was too late.

He didn't have to worry about Optimus noticing the momentary fear. For once the noble Autobot leader was focused on purely selfish concerns, breaking off the kiss to nibble on the wing that Megatron was not on, for no other reason than he wanted to.

The seeker DID know what Megatron feared. It was the same thing he feared, of loosing what was so important to him. And even though he couldn't feel his love's fear any longer, he knew it was still there, would be there for the rest of their lives. Megatron didn't mean anything by it, it was something he couldn't help. And so Starscream flooded Megatron with love and understanding, moaning lightly as the two leaders manipulated his wings so nicely.

The love Starscream sent made the Decepticon leader relax mentally again, nibbling his way down the seeker's wings and to his joints. The seeker was getting close to overloading it was easy to see… and oh was it yummy. "Love you," Megatron whispered, "Both of you are so sexy… perfect."

Starscream moaned again, quickly melting into Optimus' hold, Optimus who was so happily sucking and learning his wings. And oh, if they kept this up just a little longer... "Mmm, I love you... And you, Optimus so... ooh! Skilled, and quick to learn..."

Optimus... accepted the compliments. They were MEANT... "Only because," his voice vibrated Starscream's wing, "I have good teachers." He had to stop talking as the vibrations earned a screech from the seeker.

Purring in an almost forced happiness Megatron bit down lightly on the wires in his mouth, sucking at them gently. He was teasing Starscream he knew… and then teasing the Autobot too, reaching out to run his fingers across Optimus' side and hips… it was just too good of a chance to let go.

It was... good, to simply enjoy this, to accept the feelings as deserved... And more than that, far more, the freedom to touch and lick just because he wanted to hear the sounds. Optimus did want to hear the sounds, wanted to hear Starscream fulfilling his name again, wanted to hear Megatron's deeper moans and howls.

He was so close! One good flash of pain would likely be enough, it would take just a little while long if they continued being soft, vibrating his wings so gently. Starscream shook, making needy little sounds, not quite having the energy or emotions for screaming.

Remembering Starscream's inability to, well, SCREAM in certain situations, Megatron pushed his pleasure through their bond. He could tell what the Autobot wanted, the screams he loved so dearly himself were loved by Optimus too… and oh would it be nice to get them. "Scream for us please, my little seeker? Sing for us please?"

"Yes, please? I want so badly to hear you again," Optimus added, reaching back over to pet the canopy again.

Oh, that was what he needed, a blast of pleasure, and his lovers' spoken hunger. He would fulfill it, he would give them what he wanted. Throwing his head back, the seeker screamed, pleasure and the desire to please his lovers fueling the wail for the second before overload hit, and then it was just pleasure.

While Starscream recovered his bonded looked at Optimus and led them… well he actually mostly carried the seeker back into their quarters, laying him down. As the Autobot sat next to him, Megatron fetched a few towels to dry off, the big fluffy ones he'd stolen… his little seeker's favorites.

One look at those beautifully fluffy towels and Optimus knew exactly where they were from. Well, remorse wouldn't un-steal them, so he might as well enjoy. Stretching out to lay on his side next to the seeker, Optimus continued petting him lightly.

"Ooooh... fluffy!" Starscream said in a very bubbly tone. "Opty, look, he's getting the fluffy comfy ones! Mm... so nice and warm..." He wasn't quite as out of it as he acted, exaggerating his feelings of contentment and joy. But... he loved the expression on the Autobot's face at being called 'Opty'.

Megatron shook his head at Starscream's sparkling like behavior, it was normal after a shower when the seeker wasn't hurt… and it was incredibly cute. Even cuter was the look on the Autobot's face as he was called 'Opty' and his looking at the stolen towels with worry. Ignoring that look he curled in beside the two mechs with his own towel, using part of it to cover Starscream as well.

"Yes, Screamer, I see..." Optimus agreed. One look at Megatron was enough to see that he wasn't disturbed by Starscream's behavior, so there was nothing to worry about. Optimus gave a surprised purr as he pulled the cloth around himself, oh, it really WAS comfortable!

Starscream giggled, snuggling Megatron's and reaching back to pull Optimus closer. :I hope you don't mind... but I let my wing-brothers know they could... drop in sometime. They're fairly intrigued by the idea of 'Opty'...:

:Of course I don't mind, why would I when having them jump our Autobot would be perfect?: Megatron teased, curling up against his bonded's body so he could pet the seekers wing. "Hey Opty," he said out loud, smirking, "are you comfy?"

"Very comfy, Megsy," Optimus answered without even worrying about his reception. "Wondering if we're ever gonna get around to fixing you, but I think I'm too comfy to care about that right now..."

"Heehehe! He called you Megsy! Megsy, Megsy!" Starscream curled up into a ball of laughing seeker as he teased Megatron more. :And he's thinking of himself first! Who would have guessed the Autobot leader could make a passable Decepticon?:

:It's beautiful…: purred Megatron, :I love this side of him…: Hitting his bonded lightly the Decepticon leader growled at him, "I am not a… oh whatever SCREAMER… insufferable seeker…" As he teased Megatron shifted so he could reach over Starscream's body and touch Optimus, running his hand along the Autobot's body. "Well I love you too, Prime," he chuckled.

Optimus purred a little at the touch. "Oh, of course... that's why you tried killing me so often? Hum... how could I not see it before!" It actually did make a twisted kind of sense to him, which should probably worry him.

He liked it very much here, sandwiched between his two lovers. Still... "Lay on your front, beloved. I need to do at least some repairs on you." :It'll give us something to do until they get here, anyway.: Starscream got up reluctantly, heading for the repair kit.

"Only if Opty has to do it to!" Megatron said, acting as his bonded had, sparkling behavior was just too fun… no strings attached to it really… well besides subsequent teasing. He followed orders though, groaning in pain when laying on his front rubbed it against the berth. :My little seeker… I wish we could keep him…:

"Oh, fine, you're so demanding, Megsy," Optimus pouted, standing but keeping the towel wrapped around himself. "Screamer, you're gonna have to tell me what I'm doing, I'm sure..." He was a fast learner though, already able to do the basics.

:I know... we can still borrow him from time to time!: Standing across from Optimus, Starscream began the repairs, finding it absurdly easy to work with the Autobot. "Of course I will, Opty. Not that you're doing badly. Yet..." Peacefully, time passed as wounds were repaired.


	13. Chapter 13

Again, sorry for the late updates and also sorry for the fact that after this massive and to tell the truth painstaking chappy Shadow and I are taking a bit of a break to work on a few other RP sets that we have. We WILL be continuing though it just might take a bit.

* * *

Grinning, Thundercracker looked at Skywarp. Once again, they had been invited to Megatron's chambers by Starscream, and they knew what that meant. Especially after everyone had seen Megatron drag Optimus Prime off the battlefield so... unceremoniously. And they had been invited to share him, for there could be no other reason... how fun!

Starscream kept looking at the door, Optimus noticed. It was like he was expecting someone. Well, the Autobot decided, he was 'vacationing' with the Decepticon's leader and second in command, it was quite likely that someone would want instructions eventually. And he'd already been here... how long, a day, two? He wasn't sure how long he had spent offline, and the fantastic overloads had rather hazed his processor.

Still working on Megatron, finishing up the last of the work, Starscream glanced at the door again and grinned. :They're here. Already commed them to just come in. Thought you might like to see the look on Opty's face...:

:I love the way you think, you know that?: Megatron said, sitting up as the two mechs finished patching his wounds. And indeed the look on the Autobot commander's face was priceless, surprise and then something akin to lust drawn on him in a flash… and then slight embarrassment. "Thunder… Warp… so nice of you to join us in thanking our Autobot," he purred, comm.ing them at the same time. 'Anything goes for the most part, just let me know what you want to do to him.' Skywarp's instant affirmative and extremely hesitant question of 'Can we take turns with him?' made the Decepticon leader smirk, nodding and almost laughing out loud at the delight on the seeker's face.

"Ah, my wing-brothers... yes, so very nice of you to join us," Starscream welcomed as well, trailing his hand against Megatron as he left the berth-side. He walked over to embrace his trine-mates, a little bit of a show to get Optimus thinking. Not that it seemed needed, blue optics were already watching his every move. Thundercracker returned the gesture, but he didn't seem to be really caring what he was doing, busy looking at Optimus with naked interest.

Optimus ducked his head when he realized how he was looking at the seekers, how they were looking back. But no... why SHOULDN'T he look at them lustfully? THEY were, they didn't seem to mind... And both Megatron and Starscream had said they were joining. "Thundercracker, Skywarp," the Autobot greeted, stiffer than he would like, they were going to laugh at him... and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

'Nervous isn't he? You sure you did your JOB, Screamer?' Skywarp teased lightly to hide his own nervousness, they were about to interface with Optimus Prime, leader of their enemies… and oh, was it exciting! "Need some help?" Megatron's purr pulled him from taunting his trine leader again and the purple seeker nearly fell back in surprise. The Decepticon leader had pulled Optimus' back against his front, arms held behind his back so that he couldn't escape… "Don't worry, Opty is quite… receptive," As he spoke Megatron licked the Autobot's cheek, making him squirm.

He tried to make himself more comfortable against Megatron, watching the three seekers and not hiding his lust at all. "Oh, like you're any different, Megsy," Optimus snarked back, relaxing slowly. He was in no danger... well, beyond the very real chance of shorting something from too many overloads!

"You first, I've already had some turns," Starscream said graciously, stepping aside and motioning towards the Autobot, for once ignoring the use of his nickname. Thundercracker stepped up first, optics already raking up the Prime's body. Where to start...?

"I'd be careful about what I say if I were you, Optimus Prime, you're one lone Autobot in a room full of Decepticons, you're VASTLY out numbered," whispered Megatron, right up against the Autobot's audio as he grinned at Thundercracker, Skywarp hiding behind the eldest seeker. "'Warp you need to help too, you know… our guest isn't going to overload himself while I have him like this." The words of his leader made Skywarp come forward too, sidling up to him while trying not to comment on how… delectable Optimus looked.

The playful threat only got a moan from Optimus, he wasn't worried, not really. Even if Thundercracker was looking at him with such interest, delicately bending over him and tracing the few wounds that still remained. Starscream's confident smirk really wasn't helping. "You know, his glass is a lot like ours. And his grill. ...And he gives the most amazing kisses, you really must try those."

His trine leader's words and smirk made Skywarp grin and whisper to Thundercracker before heading over to Starscream. Grabbing the seeker's wings he kissed him, making the Decepticon leader moan at the sight. "Better be careful, my little seeker, he looks ready to get you while TC here has his fun…" At that Skywarp pressed closer, despite his nature and the warnings of doing so.

"Well... it's something to pass the time while we wait for our turns. And I KNOW you enjoy a show... didn't Opty as well?" Starscream purred. He didn't move into Skywarp's touch at all, wanting to make the young seeker work harder before giving the approval he needed so.

Optimus moaned softly as Thundercracker immediately took Starscream's advice, bending to lick the still-cracked glass before tracking his way up to the Autobot's jaw. For now it was enough to lay back, reclining, trapped, in his enemy's arms, while another who had always sought to kill him now bent please him. It was still something he couldn't quite grasp. And Primus, Thundercracker was gorgeous, in the same way that Skywarp was, standing there and working over an apparently unaffected Starscream.

With a soft growl the youngest seeker moved forward again, the grip on his commander's wings becoming tighter. Starscream liked to play this game, liked to make him squirm… but this time Skywarp wasn't going to take it! Starscream was going to loose for once, that he was sure of. It helped that Megatron was watching… they could hear what he was saying to the Autobot in his arms, oh so charging words at that… the sight was just as good, their leader had switched to using one hand to hold Optimus down while his other played with Optimus' inner thigh, fingers scraping the armor and sensitive wires there.

Starscream gasped at Skywarp's unaccustomed boldness, the purple seeker was rarely this direct. It deserved a reward, much like they rewarded Optimus for doing what he wished. Moaning slightly, the white seeker twisted, just a little, directing Skywarp's hands.

He was restrained, hands held so that he couldn't lift them, couldn't trace Thundercracker's faceplates while the blue seeker kissed him. But he could kiss back, and he did, as Thundercracker ran a hand up his side, teasing every seam and wire and partly-repaired wound that he came across.

"Skywarp, bring your trine leader closer, I want to see you overload him up close…" As he spoke, Megatron bit down on the back of the Autobot's neck, licking and sucking. When Skywarp obeyed his order though he shifted to see better and using the hand that had been playing with Optimus' wires reached out to skim Starscream's nearest wing. The two seekers were so sexy together… and the sounds his bonded was making were wonderful.

Optimus gave a deep cry as Megatron bit him, arching up into Thundercracker's kiss, pressing as well as he could into the seeker. Thundercracker had moved his explorations up to the glass, seemingly fascinated by how the Autobot bucked and whimpered from each different touch, each angle. The cry was echoed by a higher shriek, Starscream sounded... disgruntled, almost betrayed, though it was also quite clear that he was enjoying it, quite very much enjoying it.

Bending the metal in his hands, Skywarp part pulled part pushed the elder seeker onto the berth next to Megatron. His leader seemed to want it so why not? Plus it let him reach out and play his fingers across Optimus and then Megatron on their way to Starscream's wings… once at his wings they bent the metal slightly, just enough to cause a twinge of pain but nothing more… since nothing more was needed to make Starscream howl. "Good 'Warp…" The praise was followed by Skywarp's leader's hand running up his cockpit, making him gasp in pleasure.

It was incredibly charging, the sights and the sounds, and the slow increase of pressure as Thundercracker grew bolder. The kiss had broken long ago, and the sky-colored seeker returned his glossa to the glass, shifting to press against the Autobot. The seeker was nearly silent as he licked and teased Optimus, in stark contrast to the cries and howls that Starscream was giving. "Oooh... Thunder'... more! Good..." Again Optimus tugged his hands, and again he failed to free them from Megatron's grasp.

"Now, now Opty have a little… patience, TC has never been one to leave a mech unsatisfied…" Megatron purred, smirking at Thundercracker when the seeker looked at him. It was fun teasing the Autobot! Optimus was so… compliant and fun… "Just wait until he opens you, starts to explore… you'll be howling just like my little seeker, howling and screaming." His hand, which had been running across Skywarp's cockpit, drifted away to his wing, petting it to make the youngest seeker squirm as he bit down on Starscream's chest plates.

Megatron's words worked as planned, leaving Optimus moaning and flat out whimpering. Thundercracker grinned at Megatron, he had gotten the comm message that anything went, but well... it was still nice to hear just what 'anything' really was. The seeker gave a very quiet moan and began to toy with the clasps, wouldn't it be great if Optimus begged him for this? Starscream gave another howl as the purple seeker bit him, one black hand reaching out to caress Megatron.

The caress of his bonded made the Decepticon leader whimper in want, flooding their bond with the pleasure he was getting just from the sounds around him… an answering moan made him loose it, needing to do more than just lightly touching… with another moan Megatron reached around and jammed his fingers between the armor at Optimus' side, roughly rubbing the wires he found there. Seeing that made Skywarp grin and do the same to his trine leader, other hand attacking Starscream's wing joint and causing a loud screech.

"Oh, please... please, Thunder'... TC. Me-megatron... Please... SOMEONE...!" Optimus arched up, whimpering again, and Thundercracker responded to the plea, releasing the clasps and beginning a very gentle, very thorough exploration of the Autobot leader's internals, thrilled by the sounds of his cries. The blue seeker was glad that no-one was touching him, giving him time to enjoy this quite completely.

Starscream was arching and screeching, frantically shoving his pleasure back at Megatron, finding one of Skywarp's wings and writhing from his tyrant and his wing-brother's combined touches. "Yes... beg, Opty! Beg, scream for us!"

"Hush," Skywarp growled, silencing his trine leader's encouragement with a rough kiss. It wasn't often but… Primus help his trine mates when he became so bold and rough… and Primus help Megatron too, one of Skywarp's hands landing on his thigh to copy what the Decepticon leader had been doing to Optimus before. His fingers didn't just dig though, they dug and pulled, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from the mech.

Optimus began wailing, arching up as Thundercracker's glossa found his spark chamber. He was aware that Skywarp was roughly molesting Starscream, VERY aware of Megatron's faint trembling and the vibrations of his voice, aware that Thundercracker's vents were on high, the blue chassis pressed against him hungrily. The Autobot was aware of all that, but was completely helpless to do anything about it. Thundercracker's glossa just felt so good, it was exactly like Megatron had said, and Optimus was wailing.

It was getting harder and harder to hold onto the Autobot's bucking form, his movements had so much need in them that they were incredibly hard to hold back. "Screamer, our Opty is going to overload soon… I wish you could feel this, feel his body rub against you as he comes so close to overload…" Megatron moaned out, fingers clenching around a bundle of wires in his hand and tugging slightly. Skywarp became rougher at his leaders words, digging into Starscream's wings joints to force a overload from the seeker.

The overload hit Thundercracker in the face, and that was enough to pull an overload from the easily pleasured seeker. Optimus was so LOUD, loud and unrestrained, it was absolutely delicious to the blue jet. Of course, the way he looked after, cerulean optics hazy and so very gentle... Thundercracker felt something twist inside him, desire, such a pity they would have to let the Autobot go. His thoughts were broken by Starscream's shrieking, the white seeker was arching and screaming so loudly that the sound leaked out despite Skywarp's best efforts at keeping it contained.

As Optimus relaxed against him Megatron loosened his grip just long enough to shift his body, moving so that he had better access to his bonded… who at that moment was limp, panting and whimpering wonderfully. "Who's next to sample our delectable little Autobot? At least for now… seconds are always going to be up for grabs…" he purred, moaning softly as the charge from Starscream's overload and his own charge from watching and touch hit him. He wanted to overload, to press himself against the Autobot… but his little seeker's trine members came first, he'd get his fun later… and it was Skywarp's turn, the youngest seeker already moving around to touch Optimus' side, the limp Autobot moaned, still recovering from his most recent overload.

Decepticons didn't seem to believe in recovery time, at least not while anyone involved could still move. Optimus was quickly learning that he loved it, loved how selfish he could be, was being. He was almost afraid of what Skywarp might do, Starscream had sure gotten loud. "Skywarp..." the Autobot purred hungrily, tasting the name.

Megatron was touching him, stroking him so nicely, and his charged desire resonated over the bond. And then Thundercracker lay over him, making soft little whines and nuzzling him in a soft, content manner. Starscream gave a gentle, whimpering croon, stroking the blue jet's backseams.

"Yes?" Skywarp murmured, taking a small lick of Optimus open chest plating. It was so nice of his trine mate to leave the Autobot open and waiting… so very nice indeed! Taking another lick he moaned, lightly reaching out to touch Megatron's shoulder and then his other trine mates, just to make sure they were really there… that it wasn't a dream… but it was too good to be a dream and his charge from overloading Starscream was building more, giving his touch a frantic edge. The Decepticon leader noticed and pulled his hand away from his bonded, sending a wave of care through his bond before petting Skywarp's wing.

"Oh!" Optimus gasped, bucking far harder than such light stimulation warranted. Seconds, Megatron had mentioned... that was good, maybe next time he'd be able to touch, find out what similarities seeker frames shared... and how they were different. "I want you, 'Warp... I want to run my hands up you, to lick your controls, to kiss you... Oooh!"

The slightly clumsy attempt to talk dirty sent a shiver through Starscream's chassis. Forgoing gentleness, he clutched Thundercracker to him, arching and whimpering in an odd manner... ah. His mate's desire was feeding him, expanding his hunger. Thundercracker didn't mind, he was used to going often, so very often, and he just kept nuzzling and petting his wing-leader.

"You can do better…" Megatron whispered into their Autobot's audio, "I'd love to hear you beg, wouldn't you guys like to hear him beg?" Directing the question mostly at Skywarp he purred when the seeker nodded, the need for approval fueling him to do as… not quite ordered… but slagging well close enough! He pulled away, turning his touches to more then teasing, no, it was just too light to even be teasing… and it was worth it for the strangled sounds that started coming from Optimus' mouth.

"Beg...?" Optimus repeated, still whimpering and arching into the almost-not-there touches. "Beg... I think I'd... rather hear HIM beg!" With a sudden growl, he pulled free of Megatron's loosened hold to tackle Skywarp, not caring that this sent the seeker off the berth to painfully land on the ground. Kissing Skywarp thoroughly, not quite brutally, the Autobot let his hands roam. He stayed mostly on the more common areas, side-seams and hips.

Starscream propped himself up at the growl and subsequent crash. :Seems the noble Optimus took our lessons to spark more than we could have hoped...!: "Oooh, hot! Ohh..." Pulling Thundercracker with him, the white seeker crawled into Megatron's lap, he wanted to watch Optimus but he needed to be closer to his bonded.

:Indeed! Who knew he could have such… HUNGER in him!: wrapping his arms around Starscream and his fellow seeker the Decepticon leader moaned at the sight of his life long enemy letting loose… letting his own wants take over and not be pushed aside for other. Starscream had put it well; Optimus Prime being selfish was HOT. Skywarp's loud cries of pleasure added to it, his whimpers and then finally begging as he arched and tried to find ways to fight back adding to the pure lust in the air.

Holding Skywarp pinned to the floor, Optimus looked down at the writhing seeker, smiling gently. "Skywarp... You're gorgeous." His chest was already open, he'd never gotten around to closing it, there was hardly a reason to, anyway. Firmly, the Autobot opened the Decepticon, cooing and making soft approving sounds while he did so. "So beautiful..." With the last low whisper he bent down to initiate the merge.

No wonder Megatron liked to watch, watching was... wonderful... Starscream moaned, wiggling hard against his bonded while enjoying Thundercracker's distracted caresses.

Giving up on struggling completely, Skywarp simply enjoyed the feeling of being dominated… the strength that was radiating… sparks connecting together, the seeker could have sworn that he saw sparks. It was so good! "Please, oh Primus please!" he wailed, feeling ready to burst as he held back the overload that was so close and then screaming his release when a moan filtered from his leader. Megatron was watching them intently while petting his bonded's wings, rubbing them tenderly.

Skywarp's almost eager submission surprised Optimus for a moment, it was not what he would have expected from the prankster Decepticon. And he wasn't quite able to be surprised at how much he enjoyed it, it felt GOOD. Skywarp felt fabulous under him, against him, and Optimus didn't even try to fight the overload the seeker pulled from him. Laying against the smaller, more slender form, the Autobot just enjoyed, stroking the black wings curiously while listening to the sharp little whimpering keens that Starscream was making. "Should we go help Megsy and TC?" Optimus suggested suddenly, whispering the idea in Skywarp's audio.

"Mmmm, why not? Screamer needs to start screaming…" Easily pulling away from the Autobot now that he wasn't in a frenzy of lust, Skywarp practically pounced on his fellow trine mates, bringing Optimus along for the ride… and making him fall right into Megatron. The Decepticon leader purred happily when he regained his fun, holding onto the mech with one arm while his other still messed with Starscream's wires.

The whimpering keens suddenly became shrieks, the added stimulation enough to leave Starscream insensible. There were hands all over him, and they all, by now, knew him well, knew exactly how to touch him to shatter thoughts.

Thundercracker grinned at Skywarp and motioned to where Optimus was joyfully kissing Megatron, oh was that ever a delicious picture. "His spark feel good?" he managed to question, stroking and tormenting his wing-leader.

"Wonderful… oh Primus, it was so STRONG!" Skywarp said, sucking on one of Starscream's wings while his hand thumbed over the Decepticon leaders leg. Megatron was moaning into the kiss he was being given, fighting to stay in control… and then barely wanting to.

"WANT," Thundercracker growled out, watching as Optimus continued taking control of the kiss. Oh, he very much wanted that, wanted to feel that spark against his... There would be time for that. Plenty of time. For now, the blue jet buried his face in Starscream's back joint, licking and nibbling wires while letting his hands roam indiscriminately against the four mechs and listening to the Air Commander screaming.

Oh dear Primus, what had they done?! Unleashing the lust filled, demanding, controlling… and oh so delicious side of the Autobot leader was like unleashing a hurricane... a very hungry hurricane that couldn't be stopped… not that Megatron wanted to stop it though, even when his hands were held above his head in a strong grip. Optimus' mouth closed around his neck and throat sending euphoria through the Decepticon, his legs raising without thinking and rubbing against his bonded. The seeker's screaming was so good… and as Thundercracker started at his back joint Skywarp moved down, glossa trailing over the area were his trine leader's cockpit resided, pulling off the canopy carefully with a small tug… and then delving in with a smirk.

It was so good, arousing, having Megatron at his mercy. Optimus wasn't stupid, he knew that if anyone really objected to what he was doing, he really would have four Decepticons attacking him! That was what made it even better, it meant Megatron wanted to be in this position, enjoyed it... Starscream's wailing took on a desperate, frantic edge as the seeker babbled out incoherent pleas to his wing-brothers. It sounded like he couldn't tell if he wanted them to stop or continue. Musing at that, Optimus bit carefully into the thin metal under his derma, just enough to get a thin flow of energon.

Twisting his neck to allow the Autobot more access, Megatron moaned as a pinch of pain at his neck relayed that energon had been drawn. His body arched up from it, pleasure spilling through from his bonded and making his own spike wonderfully. Starscream was close to overload he could tell, a ghost of a feeling of pleasure radiating through his chest from Skywarp's ministrations and another on his back from Thundercracker. He whimpered and struggled in his grip, trying to touch back, do anything… touch himself even! The ghost sensations just too much, he finally pressed his chest plates up, moaning happily from that simple contact. Skywarp smirked at the display Megatron was putting on and realized he could feel what Starscream was feeling… smirk changing to a evil grin as he bit down on the control his glossa had been teasing.

Starscream went absolutely wild, bucking and shrieking, and Thundercracker wished that Skywarp had been able to warn him. Twisting his glossa just right against the wires and tubing in the back, the blue seeker smirked. Starscream screamed, a pleased sound announcing quite clearly that an overload was racking his systems.

The energon tasted good, such a different flavor from what they got in cubes... A flash of thought hit Optimus, what would the Autobot's think if they ever found out... Megatron arched up, pressing closed chest plates against Optimus' still open chest, ooh! He ground himself into the tyrant, gasping and moaning at the contact to his spark chamber.

It was hard to keep Starscream from arching right out of their grasp and the youngest of the seekers grinning went wider when a particularly strong buck made him bite down. Megatron's cries of bliss echoed his wing leader's and Skywarp looked up at him, moaning at the sight of the Decepticon leader being unable to fight back, begging for more contact from their 'captive.'

"Skywarp... e-enough... The Autobot, you're supposed to be going after OPTIMUS..." Starscream moaned out, pushing weakly at Skywarp. He didn't completely want them to stop, not when it felt so good... But what was the point of inviting them down when Optimus was here if they just ignored him?

"He's doing quite fine with our lovable leader." Skywarp said, never stopping his almost cruel touches… no, instead he just moved down and over to re-attack one of Starscream's wings. Tracing the Decepticon symbol with his glossa the youngest seeker distractedly running his fingers to the inner part of the wing joint, loosing himself in playing with the joint.

"Please Opty… Optimus… please… open me, let me feel-" Megatron choked when fingers entered his mouth, silencing his pleas and making him suck on the fingers. It was obviously something ORGANICALLY erotic and even though there was no point, no REASON… it was just so fragging good he could have screamed if he'd been allowed.

Far be it from him to deny such a fervent wish. Giving Megatron his fingers to distract the tyrant, Optimus began doing what he'd asked, opening the silver-chestplates, but slowly, as slowly as he could. Megatron was already begging, but Optimus wanted him mindless, insane with desire... that would feel so good, so very good against his spark, though he didn't expect the tyrant to submit as eagerly and sweetly as Skywarp had. No, the Autobot didn't really think Megatron would submit at all.

"SkyWARP...!" Starscream wailed, the pleasure agonizing. Thundercracker had given up on anything other than holding the Air Commander down, leaving him open to Skywarp's attack, and Megatron's hunger echoed over their bond.

"Yes?" Skywarp purred, copying what his leader often did to make the seeker squeal and beg in abstract pleasure. It was such a perfect sight to see Starscream writhing… and he made note to thank Thundercracker for helping.

Next to him Megatron was still bucking, straining to get close to Optimus' spark, to press against it. He couldn't think, all he knew was the pleasure and the NEED to overload from the Autobot, the NEED to touch him.

"Warp!" the name was a drawn out wail of need. Starscream could get nothing more out, looking at the black and purple seeker beseechingly. A sharp, burning wave of pleasure lashed through the bond suddenly, and Starscream arched up, clawing at Skywarp, at Thundercracker, at the berth, the air, as an overload swept through him.

Optimus stopped tormenting Megatron, even though he was beautiful in his need. Instead he bent low, crying out as their sparks connected, and releasing the Decepticon's hands.

The overload that slammed through Megatron could have made him go Autobot in different circumstances… the fact that his bond was wide open and Starscream was being pleasured at the same time… it had never happened before, not as it happened during that second. Skywarp moaned, his leader and trine mate's screaming was orgasmic by their self, let alone together!

Thundercracker was pretty sure that Starscream had overloaded again when Megatron went over. It didn't really matter if he had or not, the Air Commander was still screaming and whimpering in pleasure and that was what mattered. A deeper, groaning cry joined the screams, Optimus' voice as overload claimed him, and Thundercracker moaned softly. He wanted Optimus so badly, but was reluctant to make his desires known. It was best to stay in the background, make sure things went smoothly, no need to draw attention to himself.

"Oh TC…" Giving the normal nickname a singing vibe, Skywarp pushed him toward the Autobot, having seen the want that his fellow seeker was trying to hide. Megatron chuckled at it when he came down from his high and rubbed the seeker's wing, muttering soft words of encouragement and winking at Optimus at the same time.

"I saw what you did there, 'Warp," Starscream said quietly, surprisingly coherent for someone who had be lost in overload just a few moments before. "Good job." And with that, the moment of clarity was gone, Starscream kissing Skywarp roughly.

Turning from Megatron, Optimus pulled Thundercracker closer, tracing the eldest seeker's face. He was having so much... well, fun. With the rest of the trine, the Autobot didn't feel like an intruder any more, just a guest.

A sharp yelp turned into a moan as he was kissed. Skywarp whimpered from his trine leader's touch, not surprised by that turn of events… no, he was surprised when Megatron joined them though. It left Thundercracker at the Autobot's mercy… something Optimus didn't seem to have at that moment, and made him whimper, his leader attacking his back and neck in a familiar way.

:Mmm... I love sharing with you like this, my love, especially with one of my trine...: Starscream wasn't going easy on Skywarp, kissing him and dragging one hand up the seam where canopy joined metal.

"My turn to make you overload, TC," Optimus rumbled, catching the seeker's hands and pinning them above his head just like he had to Starscream in the brig. Thundercracker shivered a little, realizing that there was no one to take Optimus' attention off of him. The blue seeker didn't know how to handle being the sole focus of anyone except Skywarp.

:But you're still MY little seeker, remember that.: Pressing a feeling of equal love through their bond, Megatron rubbed against one of Starscream's wings to show that he felt the same way as the seeker. Sharing lovers was wonderful, and it was even better when the sharing was more than mutual… oh, and when they converted a mortal enemy who had no meaning of the word 'selfish' into a wonderful lover and insatiable interfacing fiend.

:Of course, my Lord, how could I forget?: Starscream answered, arching into the touch with a whine. Most of his attention was given to Skywarp, however, digging his hands around the glass to gain accesses to the purple jet's controls.

Optimus swept his free hand against the blue wings, still completely fascinated with them. While doing that, he nuzzled and licked Thundercracker's neck, the seeker was so very quiet... When Thundercracker stiffened and jerked under him, it took the Autobot a moment to realize he had overloaded... "Well let's try this again... I'm going to have to work for you, get it drawn out..." Meeting red optics with blue, Optimus smiled wickedly, ignoring Thundercracker's whimper, "You are not going to overload again until we merge."

Although he was tempted not to, Skywarp struggled, trying to fight back, trying to bite Starscream as the seeker pleasured him. He couldn't help it, his need for approval outweighing his need for the touch… he needed to be forced, forced to behave… and Megatron did the forcing, refusing to let him budge as his trine mate traced fire across his cockpit, straight to his pulsing spark.

Thundercracker started out having doubts about the veracity of Optimus' words. He was fast to overload, and unless Optimus planned on initiating a merge immediately, he was going to overload before they were merged. A little while later, as skilled hands teased and tormented him, only to stop all stimulation just before it was enough to put him over, Thundercracker's doubts were gone. Unfortunately, so was his voice, and he could only plead silently for the Autobot to have mercy... and right now, the Autobot didn't seem know the meaning of that word.

"G-go easy on him O-opty… he's not-not like US-" Howling in pleasure Skywarp couldn't finish his sentence to tell the Autobot how HARD it was to keep Thundercracker from overloading, how hard it was to pleasure the eldest of the seeker trine… but then he noticed that Optimus didn't need help in that matter, simply teasing Thundercracker into oblivion… as Megatron was doing to him, to his wings… hands roaming and touching and tracing and oh Primus, kissing his wings!

Starscream loved the sounds the youngest seeker was making, loved sending him incoherent. :Do you want to take him together?: he asked, now sucking and licking enthusiastically in Skywarp's cockpit, half debating going after that spot under the joystick... it wasn't AS good for Skywarp as it was for him, but that didn't matter.

Red optics looked at him so desperately while Thundercracker buckled and writhed and clawed at him... Optimus opened the seeker's chestplates, brushed lightly around the spark. Thundercracker gave a near voiceless whine, the contact not quite enough to send him over even in his needy state. But Optimus was looking at him softly, still grinning wickedly, but now there was promise in his gaze... The Autobot chuckled gently when the Decepticon strained upwards, seeking what Optimus still denied him.

:I thought you'd never ask!: Megatron moaned, fingers searching for the clasps to the youngest seeker's chest plates. He wanted to play with that wonderful energetic spark… well, as soon as Starscream was down with his fun… but then that seemed to be soon, as Skywarp was bucking and exceedingly close to a overload already.

The moment that Megatron succeeded in spreading Skywarp's chest, Starscream picked the younger seeker up and threw him to the berth, pinning him again. It was much the same position as Optimus had taken with Thundercracker, though Starscream left room for his beloved to join him. Beside them, Thundercracker flailed, giving a short, tortured keen that faded to an ecstatic sigh as Optimus finally joined their sparks.

Pulling himself next to Starscream, the Decepticon leader moaned when their spark energy brushed…. And then moaned louder when they pressed against Skywarp, flooding him with pleasure and then even more pleasure! It was new and familiar at the same time and made him scream at the top of his vocalizer, needing to let all know that he was feeling better than good… in the hands of masters.

Even in a merge, Optimus showed control, even though he was nearly as hungry for overload as Thundercracker was. The energy twisted and pulsed, but it was Starscream shriek of fulfillment that sent the Autobot over, the unexpected auditory stimulation making him lose all control. Thundercracker's hands dug against Optimus, pulling the Prime closer as he was finally allowed to overload, it felt so good...! Too good, Thundercracker thought as recharge took him, barely aware that Optimus had also slipped into unconsciousness. The Autobot was just too good.

Too much… it was just too much! Screaming and moaning, Skywarp overloaded, collapsing against the berth as he tried to reach out to find his already unconscious trine mate… he ended up being pulled with Starscream towards the two mechs and sighed happily, resting against Thundercracker's legs as a 'puppy pile' was formed… by Megatron who nestled himself near the edge of it. Hazily, Skywarp shut his optics and drifted off, content with lying partially across Optimus and Starscream's bodies.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok finally finished and posted! Sorry for it taking so long but… well we figured up some nice seeker action! I played Skywarp and Shadow played Thundercracker, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Every thing was so heated… so good… Skywarp pounced on his trine mate the moment they closed the door to their quarters. Starscream didn't stay with them much anymore… though that was to be expected and understood, but it meant that he needed Thundercracker to dominate him. "Please TC, it got me so hot… I… I need…" He didn't say it out loud, instead nibbling on one of his trine mates black and blue wings, trying to coax him. The elder seeker would know… would know what he needed, but he knew all to well it would take much to get it.

Thundercracker didn't really like doing this... It was so HARD for him to give Skywarp what the younger needed... especially with how quick he was to overload, at least he could make that one of Skywarp's objectives, but still... He would do what was needed to keep his trine mates happy. Even if it meant doing something he normally didn't, that he wasn't very good at... So Thundercracker pushed Skywarp away, sharply. "You need something, 'Warp?"

It was a good thing that he knew the game being played… Skywarp latched back onto his trine mate, not yet speaking, letting his glossa do the talking. He wanted Thundercracker to get rough… none could ever do what Megatron had done, but Thundercracker was good when he wanted to be! "Please?" he whispered finally, optics closing with a soft whimper of want.

So hard to deny Skywarp... he was so clearly needy, so wanting... Thundercracker pushed Skywarp away again, slapped him across the face hard enough to send the off-balance seeker to the floor. "Please WHAT, Skywarp? If you want something from me, TELL me." It was a good thing he DIDN'T get very aroused from this, actually... it kept his voice strong and clear for so much longer...

"Punish me… please Thundercracker, punish me!" The sting from the blow made the purple seeker whimper, arousal shooting through him while making his wings quiver in anticipation. Although he wasn't quite as bad as Starscream in his enjoyment of pain, Skywarp did enjoy it… he wanted it so badly… rising to his knees he bowed his head and forced a sneer, goading and needy all in one. "Or can you not handle my punishment, TC?"

He struck again, this time true blow. Thundercracker on his strength, and Skywarp's own willingness, to carry the black and purple seeker to the ground. Straddling his wing-brother, knees just on the lower wing-edge, Thundercracker used his weight to pin Skywarp. "I thought we'd been over this," the elder seeker snarled, "I thought you'd learned not to push me...!"

"If the most righteous of the Autobots can learn to enjoy pain and giving it so can you!" Skywarp snarled, "And it took… repeated actions too!" Another blow made him moan openly, enjoying the pain… "Can't handle me still, TC?" he challenged, swinging back with words as he pressed up against Thundercracker's body, trying to anger him more… make him play along… Truly, if they could get Optimus Prime to be so... Decepticon, HE could get the elder seeker to too! ...and thinking of the Autobot… Primus did that make him burn!

Thundercracker dug his fingers into black armor and pulled... wish he could find someone who would give HIM what he needed, SEE him... sometimes, just now and again, that was all he needed. "Are you THINKING of him, Skywarp!? Am I not ENOUGH for you?" It was a stupid question... the answer was yes. And if the younger seeker gave any other answer... Well, hopefully Skywarp at least knew to be honest...

Something clicked in Skywarp and he suddenly pulled free, not wanting his normal routine anymore. "Do you think we could… have him maybe TC? That Starscream and Megatron would let us?" Even though he slightly craved the domination still, the purple seeker was too excited with wonder to beg any more… though the charge was still there and growing.

Thundercracker couldn't stop the soft sigh of relief he gave as Skywarp ended, or at least put aside, the game. "So you were... ...I was too," he admitted, still trying to keep an edge of control. "You know he's only here temporarily. Still, it can't... hurt to ask..." and then at least Skywarp would get what he needed, and Thundercracker could take a break from it.

"Yes… I'll do the asking, I'm cuter." Hearing the sigh from his trine mate made Skywarp frown, sitting up to look at Thundercracker closely… "I'm sorry TC… you should have said something…" Words truly weren't needed to tell what the blue seeker needed, wanted… and guilt hit him hard. Skywarp pushed the elder seeker back without much warning, pressing against him carefully. It was so easy to make his trine mate overload… and that was going to be used to his AND Optimus' advantage if they procured the Autobot!

Shaking his head softly, Thundercracker ran his hand down the purple back, barely touching the seam. "You needed it, I could give it. I'm... fine... 'Warp, I'm fine..." He could see himself reflecting in Skywarp's optics, and wondered if the young seeker liked what he saw. "You ask... you're better at asking anyway..." Thundercracker's voice began fading under his wing-brother's attention, under the memories of the Autobot's skill and the hope of feeling that again...

"Thundercracker… you shouldn't neglect yourself…" Skywarp mumbled, scowling as he gave his trine mate a soft kiss. All his touches save for the first were soft, gentle, as he tried to hold out the pleasure for Thundercracker… it wasn't often the eldest of the seekers was able to hold out! But he was trying to copy what Optimus had done, tried to hold it out while his hands daintily mapped out the body Skywarp knew so well…

"But you need..." Thundercracker's voice died, and instead he strained up, watching Skywarp closely. The younger wasn't going to let him away now... and truthfully, Thundercracker didn't want to be let up, didn't want to ignore his needs... Skywarp had a point, OPTIMUS was behaving more like a Decepticon than he was right now!

The youngest of the seeker's fist slammed down next to his elder's head, Skywarp's anger showing through. "YOU NEED to say when you need something TC, Screamer and I care for you, you're our trine-mate! We love you and don't like you neglecting yourself!" he snapped irritably, standing and stomping over to one of the drawers that lined the walls. The drawer nearly broke from the force used to rip it open, the thick, unbreakable energon chains inside almost flying across the room along with other parts of the contents. "It's not happening again!" Skywarp's needs and wants could wait… but his trine mate was NOT escaping! He plucked the chains from the drawer and tossed it aside, planning on taking care of it later. "Now… tell me EXACTLY what you want or these WILL be used on you."

Thundercracker cycled his vents hard a couple of times, trying to cool down enough to speak... "Love me. SEE me..." It wasn't enough of an answer, but Thundercracker didn't HAVE more than that. He just wanted, needed, his trine-mates happy, any other needs or wants were secondary... forgotten. He kept the trine together, stabilized Starscream's arrogance and Skywarp's recklessness, reflected whatever they needed... Thundercracker was a shadow, who had almost forgotten he ever had been anything different.

"TC… I love you, WE love you… you were never truly unseen!" Picking his trine mate up Skywarp dragged the elder to their berth, chains in hand. Taking one of Thundercracker's arms he tied the chain around the arm and trailed it to a bar that they had installed on the wall at the berth's top, looping it through multiple times before attaching the second end around his arm. "I want to know… TC, what EXACTLY do you want my brother?"

"I don't know," the answer came, soft and hoarse, a little broken... "Too long... don't KNOW..." He would be... CONTENT with holding Skywarp, with BEING held... Content, but want? Thundercracker had learned... too long ago that it was just best to do what his friends want him to do... had he ever actually been asked what he wanted in interfacing?

With a frustrated growl the younger seeker gave his elder a long, heated, but soft kiss… he'd just have to play with his trine mate's hot spots over and over again then… Thundercracker may have thought they hadn't seen him, but Skywarp would NEVER forget the hot spots of the blue seeker! "I'll just have to have some fun then…" he whispered.

The blue jet whimpered a little, there was a dark promise in Skywarp's optics... such a promise, and Skywarp saw him, right now saw nothing BUT him... "'Warp..." It was a last whine, a thanks as much as anything else. Just how badly had he wronged his wing-brother, doubted him... doubted THEM when he shouldn't?

"Hmm?" Skywarp giggled lightly, stretching out across his trine mate as he chose what to do… wings were obvious, joints too for that matter… vents… but not thrusters or thighs… only himself and Starscream knew of those. The purple seeker moved down to Thundercracker's thrusters and with a smirk started rubbing. "You think we'd ever forget?" he asked.

Thundercracker gave a soft keen, oh, he had been unfair, doubted them so much, so wrongly... And they hadn't taken him for granted, never had... He... wanted Skywarp's fingers IN... in deeper... Whimpering, the blue seeker pushed into Skywarp's hands, or at least tried to. The younger was having none of that, making a low chiding noise and drawing his hands back.

"Now, now… I told you I was going to explore… 'Cracker you had your chance to tell me what you wanted…" Chuckling evilly, the purple seeker moved to his trine mate's waist and ran his fingers across a spot he knew of there, prodding wires lightly. "Care to reevaluate your words TC?"

But... he WANTED... And Skywarp knew that, was doing this to remind THUNDERCRACKER that the elder had desires, wants... needs. Remind him... of who he was, had been... Jerking up as Skywarp prodded something in his mid-section, Thundercracker gave a brief cry. That felt GOOD, and he wanted more! "'W...arrp..."

"Yes TC?" Skywarp purred, prodding that one certain group of wires again. He would systematically use everything he could against his trine mate, would do what needed to be done… and he would love it! He did love it, never even thought of NOT loving causing his brothers pleasure if they so wanted it. "Do you need something Thundercracker? Something I can get you?"

He jerked again, with another cry, and then almost immediately arched back into the hand. "Again... ple..." Words died again, Thundercracker was surprised he'd gotten that much out, so instead of speaking, he moved, trying to present himself... Skywarp's glee was overlaid suddenly by a memory of Optimus' care, and Thundercracker moaned.

"What again TC? You'll have to be more clear… I'm not like Optimus Prime, I can't read your mind…" His fingers stopped their movement and he pressed his dermaplates to the spot, glossa the replacement. He could be evil when he wanted, could be cruel… or even worse.

Thundercracker clicked and pressed into the dermaplates, the glossa... it wasn't FAIR! Skywarp was being mean, worse than mean... making him talk, think... "Do that... a... gain..." He jerked on the chains with a low whine. He didn't want to think, decide... even if it would make Skywarp happy. Slag, he was caught then, wasn't he?

"Do what again TC?" Oh, he was being so cruel… so evil… and it was so fun! "I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific…" Even with his torturous words, the youngest seekers glossa was repeating its actions, derma scrapping along wires and circuits to do so.

If his hands were free, he'd grab Skywarp's annoying head and force the younger seeker to stay where he was...! Of course, if his hands were free, he wouldn't have found OUT about that little spot... been reminded. "I don't KNOW what you're doing, so I CAN'T be specific!" Thundercracker snapped out before moaning again.

Chuckling at his trine mate's frustration, Skywarp bit down, nibbling on a few of the wires in his mouth. "Do I have to gag you, TC? I really don't want to, but I will…" he purred, abandoning the sweet spot to move up and straddle Thundercracker, laying kisses up the blue and black frame as he did so. "Actually, that sounds fun… don't you think so, TC?"

"I'm TALKING in interface and you want to GAG... I'm talking." Thundercracker stunned expression faded under pleasure again, and he arched up with a moan. "Don't... don't gag me, please? I... aah! been quiet long... eenough!" Was this why he'd been able to shriek that time with Megatron, had he managed to forget to hold up the facade?

"I want to hear your voice… and the threat of a gag will keep you talking I hope?" He hoped it would… would keep his wing-brother making such good sounds… Thundercracker's voice was so wonderful when he was overtaken by pleasure! "If I'm not to use the gag then maybe you should tell me what you want…" Skywarp whispered, "We have plenty of time and you aren't leaving this room until you scream in pleasure… multiple times."

Begging? Okay, he could do that. "Wha... what's IN there... Feels so good..." Of course, Skywarp was sitting on him now, couldn't reach that area again... "Kiss me? Teach me... about myself again?" Skywarp was warm against him... warm and nice...

Hm… that I can do." With a purr Skywarp dove down, kissing his trine mate as one of his hands delved into the joints that connected body to wing. The other clasped itself around Thundercracker's shoulder vent and pumped steadily up and down, thumb slipping inside during the caresses.

Thundercracker... SCREAMED. He screamed into the kiss, not because the touches were so wonderful, though they were, but just because... he could. He COULD, and so he screamed, voicing his pleasure... and found for all the stimulation, he wasn't overloading yet.

It had been FAR so long since Skywarp had heard his elder scream… so long… TOO long! With a moan, the purple seeker pulled away, optics off lining so he could focus on the beautiful screams. The look of bliss on his face passed when those screams stopped and he instantly returned to kissing his wing-brother, moaning into Thundercracker's mouth. "I'll make you overload TC… make you scream just like THAT when you do," he murmured, words dark with the promise.

"PLEASE," Thundercracker moaned, jerking on the chains. "'Warp, please... sounds so good..." Skywarp had looked so... beautiful, listening to him. He wanted to see that look on his wing-brother's face again, many times again... His glossa slipped into the dark seeker's mouth, mapping it out, boldness he hadn't shown in far, far too long.

Maybe he could untie Thundercracker later and let the blue seeker jump him… oh, that thought made Skywarp moan… "Do you really want this, TC? Truly?" he teased, hands continuing their work while he allowed his trine mate to control the kiss. Thundercracker was such a good kisser… it was such a shame that he didn't take control for himself more often... "Your screams are so good… so beautiful, delicious…"

The kiss broke with another scream and a shuddering cry as Skywarp's hands stroked the sensor net. "Yes... 'Warp, yes, want this, want YOU..." He wanted Optimus too, wanted to show the Autobot what he sounded like, how he'd already changed... but later. After this... With another scream, Thundercracker overloaded, still fast but slower than normal... "Don't stop...!"

Drinking in the sight of his wing-brother in pleasure Skywarp nodded, smirking and never stopping his strokes… instead he moved them, claws delving into Thundercracker's wings, into the cracks of the armor. It wasn't just the outer armor of a wing that was scarily sensitive, no, the inside was far more and with just the right touches overload was imminent… and Skywarp was ready and willing to exploit that knowledge.

"SKYwarp... Sky...!" Thundercracker bucked, hard, almost enough to throw the younger seeker off him. Primus, it felt GOOD... He'd just overloaded, and was so very much not surprised to find himself almost over again... Was in fact shocked he hadn't again... Thrilled. So much pleasure... he could drown in it, maybe he should.

Oh good, he was close to overload again… "Yes TC? Can I help you with something?" The purple seeker asked, switching to touches that had more of a teasing quality. "Are you asking for another overload, 'Cracker? I can give you one, if that is your desire… if that is what you want… or I can stop." If it was one thing that Skywarp loved it was the look on his wing-brothers face when teased.

"Don't... don't stop... 'Warp, don't..." Oh, he knew his wing-brother was only teasing him, but that didn't make the idea any less... well, horrible, STOP? Now? When it felt so great, when he was so close again...? "Want... want more...! Overload... I want your spark. Please, 'Warp?" Ooh, yes... another overload, and a merge, and he WANTED it... It felt so odd to be talking and screaming in the face of pleasure like this.

Abandoning his teasing the purple seeker became firmer, touches growing in his own need. He shook his head at the same time, smiling wanly as he pulled Thundercracker into another kiss, this one deep and slow. "Don't worry, we have PLENTY of time for that, I want your spark against mine too 'Cracker… want it so bad…" But they'd both have to wait until Thundercracker overloaded again, Skywarp wanted to make his trine mate's pleasure last and last!

The idea, hearing Skywarp's desire, made him wail, wail into the kiss before he returned it, bucking up and twisting to make the younger's touches even firmer. Why... why had he stopped this, why had he shadowed himself, cast himself aside, needs and wants... It wasn't his trine's fault, wasn't Starscream's or Skywarp's doing, hadn't been their wishes he'd acceded too...

Even as he allowed his hands to become firmer, Skywarp made them move more, never lingering in the same spot for long. At the same time he moved, kissing to the corner of the elder seekers mouth and cheek and then his neck. He did linger at Thundercracker's neck, glossa worming its way between the thin armor to nibble on cables he found there.

"Slow... slow down..." Thundercracker whined, twisting. "'Warp... slow down...! You're... you're moving... too fast... 'Warp, please..." He wanted his younger trine-mate to linger... and at the same time he didn't. He was... he was enjoying this so very much, baring his neck and moaning, arching.

Thundercracker wanted him to slow? Oh, that was easy to accomplish… the purple seeker let his touches go back to teasing, keeping it slow as ordered. He was a trickster by nature and that included a devilish side that not many saw unless he was interfacing. "Are you sure TC? Are you sure you want me to slow down?" Skywarp asked huskily.

He SO should have known that Skywarp would do that... He so didn't care, mewling, optics pleading... but so clearly enjoying. "Let's see... How sloooh! You can GO, 'Warp..." The words finished and Thundercracker whimpered as Skywarp almost-but-didn't touch a main sensor node, that would have thrown him into overload immediately, but avoiding it like that just made Thundercracker arch and whimper.

The purple seeker moaned, "As slow as I can TC? Are you sure you can handle that? Hmm?" he asked, doing just as his trine mate wanted, making his spark pulse in such a good way… so good… "Th… Thundercracker!" Skywarp wailed finally, hands finding one of the spots he KNEW would cause a immediate overload, stroking it sensuously.

He was simply whimpering, keening, needy, so needy... And his wing-brother's voice sounded so good, and then Skywarp touched just THERE... Thundercracker wailed as he overloaded, a slow flood of sensation flowing over his systems... it felt wonderful! Wonderful...

As Thundercracker came down from his high the purple seeker watched, sitting up and stretching luxuriously. The sight of his trine mate coming down from that wonderful high had yet to loose its beauty, its heat! "Oh TCCCC… I hope you're ready for more, I haven't even BEGUN to get started on you… I still want to hear more of the wonderful begging, your wonderful voice in pleasure!"

"Yes... Yes, more, 'Warp... Please more...!" Skywarp was so beautiful sitting on him... taunting him with that stretch. Thundercracker tried to reach for the purple seeker, only to be pulled short yet again by the chains, causing him to give an unhappy mewl.

"Now, now… just relax, I'll let you loose later… if you're good… I promised you my spark though didn't I?" Feeling Thundercracker's overload energy wash over him repeatedly had taken its toll on the purple seeker… his wings were quivering, body tense as he effectively hid his pants and whimpers of need. Skywarp opened his chest plates slowly though, barely controlling his own body as he made a show of it, wringing pleasure from every single move he made.

Thundercracker was silent as he watched the erotic show, Skywarp trembling in not-quite hidden need, slowly revealing his spark, his beautiful spark... "Skywarp..." Thundercracker murmured brokenly, the simple show enough to renew his desire, send him shaking, wings rattling softly against the berth. "Skywarp... please... Oh please, I want you... I want you so much... Skywarp..."

"Then who am I to keep you waiting?" whispered the purple seeker, fingers catching on Thundercracker's clasps to open his chest plates… moaning when they opened and revealed the beautiful spark within. "Thundercracker… we won't neglect you ever again!" Skywarp vowed, right before howling in pleasure when he pressed his spark down.

Thundercracker was bucking up, absolutely writhing as he tried to get Skywarp down, get his spark against him... and he shrieked as the pleasure hit, he loved the ability to be loud in passion... "'Warp! 'Warp, oh, Skywarp...!" He screamed nonsense, shuddering under the bliss, fighting off his overload to enjoy this more, much more, as long as... "SKYWARP!!"

Even as he tried to hold it back the purple seeker wailed in his overload, the previous heated charge forcing it through. "TC… never again… EVER," he whispered, pressing his derma to Thundercracker, promising to never take his wing mate for granted. When he came down from his high Skywarp started fingering the binds that held Thundercracker down and groaned, realizing what was in store when he released the keening seeker.

It was enough for now to just lay under Skywarp, keening and shivering and moaning from his release, from the beautiful reassurances Skywarp gave... "I'll try... I'll try to stop effacing... but it's such a habit..." But it would so be worth it, to act as he wanted... So worth it, he had to do it...! Had to... as soon as Skywarp freed him, maybe?

"Promise me you'll stop and I'll let you go. Not TRYING Thundercracker, I want a PROMISE." Growled the mischievous purple seeker, fingers never stopping their touches against his wing brother's wrists. He was going to stay true to his words… even if he had to spoon feed Thundercracker and keep him tied down for days, Skywarp refused to break.

Red optics watched Skywarp closely as Thundercracker considered... it seemed easy enough, it would be hard to fight habit, but the fact that his wing-mate WANTED him to would help... quite a lot. And if he broke the promise, well, the worst that would happen would be he'd just get reminded again... likely involving chains again, but hey, nothing wrong with that. Finally, Thundercracker nodded, "I promise, 'Warp. I promise, I'll stop ignoring my wants."

Giving a soft sigh of relief, the purple mech released Thundercracker's arms, rubbing his wrists to help sooth the bent metal. "Good," he murmured, contentedly laying across his elder's still open chest plating… one hand rubbing circles across a blue wing. "Next time I'm going to call Screamer in… and then you'll REALLY be sorry TC… so there'd better not be a next time."

Thundercracker shivered, wrapping his arms around his young wing-mate. "There won't be... there won't be, 'Warp..." Comfortable, yes... He was comfortable here, being held, noticed... "You still get to ask if we can borrow Opty in the morning. And then maybe he and I can... repay you. Hum? He's got to be good at enforcing limits, he's got the insane twins to deal with... hum, 'Warp? Sound good?" His voice was a lazy drawl, thoughts and plans coming to him.

The mere thoughts that came to mind… Skywarp's wings started shaking from them… He keened slightly and shivered against his wing mate, nodding slightly. "I'll get him too… but the other part is your job… IF you can handle him." He smirked the last part, keeping up his touches to Thundercracker's wings while drooping slightly.

"Deal," the blue seeker purred, rubbing Skywarp's back soothingly. He would stop ignoring his needs, yes... but he wasn't going to stop giving Skywarp what the younger needed. Right now though, they both needed to rest. Rest, and think about what was to come... Such fun, he couldn't wait to get Optimus away from from Starscream and Megatron, just for a while... such fun...

Purple wings twitched as Skywarp gave a soft sigh, ready to fall into recharge… no, he already WAS falling into recharge… "Mm, Screamer would enjoy this… I don't think I'll wait… for… hmmm…" Trailing off he felt himself slipping and didn't bother to stop it, far too comfy to care.

Softly kissing Skywarp's helmet, Thundercracker smiled. "Screamer has his own love to cuddle with..." the older seeker murmured. Skywarp looked so peaceful... Softly smiling, Thundercracker followed his wing-brother to recharge.


	15. Chapter 15

I cant think of anything to say… well wait, this is the second to last chapter of Scream! Yup, the next is the last! Hehehe we've had a lot of fun working on this and its coming to a close. (pets Megs and giggles)

* * *

Using Skywarp's wonderful begging… though his begging wasn't needed… worked and allowed the two seekers to sneak up on their newest prey while Megatron and Starscream went to talk… or something. Thundercracker sure as slag didn't care and his wing brother… was far too into watching Optimus recharge, the Autobot leader looking so… relaxed, immensely out of place and different from battle and even interfacing before. As one the seekers climbed up, the purple and black slipping to one side while his wing brother moved to straddle their wonderful prize.

Perhaps it should be a sad commentary on the state of mind this 'vacation' had brought him to, but Optimus barely even twitched as he came out of recharge to find himself surrounded and trapped. Powering his optics just enough to see who was present this time, the Autobot smiled. "Mm... hello, TC. And 'Warp? Mm..." He was pretty sure he knew what they wanted... Why not? He had enjoyed it earlier, they obviously had too... so why not?

"Do you realize how innocent and delicious you look while in recharge?" Skywarp blurted, wings twitching in a combination of embarrassment and surprise at his own words. He couldn't help it… it was just the way he was! And of course Thundercracker was mostly the opposite… well he WAS. The seeker had changed, at least seemed that he had and Skywarp was determined to make it stick… and Optimus would hopefully help.

He stretched a little under Thundercracker, knowing, now, what a show it could be... and how to make it one. "No... I can't say that I do, 'Warp. I've never really had anyone around while I was recharging, until recently." Taking advantage of the stretch, Optimus wiggled an arm under Skywarp, his other hand coming up to rub Thundercracker's thigh-plates. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

As one, both seekers twitched towards the hands touching them, giving matching sounds of approval… until Skywarp broke free with a keen. "T… TC and I just wanted… um…" Suddenly shy he whimpered, reaching out to rub his wing-mate's cock-pit to emphasize what was wanted… needed. He pulled back more and looked away, wings still shaking and twitching. "He's been neglecting his wants… like… Megatron said you did…" Using the admission as a cover Skywarp pulled a set of chains from his subspace and tossed them between the two, hoping they wouldn't be used against him… at least not yet.

Optimus rumbled, removing his hand from Skywarp to mess with the chains, his other hand still fondling blue armor. "Yes... I did at first... even forgot I had them. So what are his, 'Warp?" Optimus already knew what Skywarp wanted, had noticed it from the first time... someone else had obviously met them enough that the younger seeker felt safe showing them. But Thundercracker... well, Optimus had no clue what the eldest flier wanted.

Thundercracker mewled, answering for himself while trying to steady his wings. "I want… to give and… be seen… I don't know…" He looked at the chains Optimus was fondling and quivered, fearful… even after what they went through before. There was no Megatron or Starscream to back them up, nothing to guide… and this was the great Autobot leader… so sexy… wonderful…

"You know," Optimus commented, scooting up until he was free of the blue seeker, "that I've lately become... fascinated by seeker wings?" Be seen... okay, he could do that... Give, that was a little vague... okay, a lot vague. Wrapping the chain around one arm, Optimus reached out and stroked one of the quivering wings. "It took me... well, Megsy had to say it directly for me to realize how much of your emotions your wings betray... You'd think I'd know, door-wings aren't SO different, in that..."

The sound the blue seeker made was nether a whimper nor a whine but a strange half keen… his wings… Optimus was touching one, speaking words that were so yummy… making Thundercracker shiver so well… "O-Oh? Well… I-I'm glad he did then!" Skywarp moved and held him still as the Autobot moved closer, though he too was shaking and making sounds. They weren't sure why they were scared… but oh, they were! It was a exciting thrill… so good yet so scary… so… FUN.

"Oh, thank-you, 'Warp," Optimus said, chain-wrapped hand reaching past Thundercracker to briefly caress a black wing. "Why so nervous? I'm not going to hurt you. ...Unless you want that, of course, I've picked up some lessons in that..." His hands trailed across both wings, soothingly, and Optimus kept moving closer, until he could press against Thundercracker.

Whimpering yet again the blue seeker stopped his shivers as best as he could, shaking his head while his wings shifted. "No, no! I don't… I mean… 'Warp likes pain… and I like some but… but…" He trailed off and looked away, glaring at Skywarp forlornly as his fellow seeker squeezed on a wing. "You're just… intimidating… you just don't seem to know it!"

"Intimidating...! You had me begging for your touch last time, and still you're intimidated by me? Should I be flattered? Except that... I don't want to be feared..." Optimus lowered himself a little, trying to look smaller, and moved in to nuzzle Thundercracker neck and chest-plates. Well, there was always the option of letting them chain HIM... "Well, what would you suggest we do, TC?"

"I… but… Screamer and Mega-…" Trailing off with a growl the blue seeker summoned all of his courage and attacked, slamming his body and derma against Optimus'. "They were with us!" He keened into the kiss, optics closing as he growled again. As he went on the attack Skywarp pulled away, leaning up against the wall to watch… he wanted Thundercracker to have his turn first, wanted to watch and relax…

Optimus gave a soft cry of surprise and allowed Thundercracker to press him back against the berth. "Mm... what do you WANT, Thundercracker? What do you want to do to me... or have me do to you? Tell me... There's almost anything you could want in here, I know where things are. Just ask..." He stroked a side, finding it harder than expected to to try NOT to be intimidating. Thundercracker had been right, Optimus hadn't realized he even was.

Skywarp chuckled and moved closer just long enough to whisper what his trine-mate enjoyed into the Autobot's audio, neatly dodging a blow from an embarrassed blue seeker. "Warp! You… traitor!" Of course he didn't mean it, it was a joking cry… but oh, the purple mech took it seriously and jumped off the berth, grabbing chains and a vibrating whip for Optimus to use on Thundercracker. "Here then, I'm enjoying being a traitor."

"Oooh... TC, why didn't you TELL me you liked..." Tenderly, Optimus trapped one of the blue seeker's arms in the chain Skywarp had just given him. Days ago, however long ago he'd been brought here, he would have been just as embarrassed as Thundercracker was. Now... well, now he'd learned that desires were not to be ignored. He tangled the other arm in the chain, then looked around. "Standing or laying?"

"Laying… and it'll make him just a tad… freaked if you put him on his front later," Skywarp answered for the blue seeker, not trusting Thundercracker to ignore his own needs just yet.

"Skywarp when I get free...!" Trailing off the eldest seeker growled and tried to sound threatening… but that was impossible when Optimus touched his wing again, caressing the broad expanse. "Optimus… please?" he keened, flexing towards the touch while his body ached to jump and attack again… "I want to lick you… make you feel good too! And get revenge on Warp!" Later… the revenge would be later, and oh so sweet!

"Laying, then," Optimus agreed, voice rumbling softly. Brushing his body against Thundercracker the entire time, he secured the seeker, face up for now. "Relax, TC," he added in a purr, laying against the blue chassis. "You will make me feel good... I'm a bit like you, I suppose. I want to make those around me happy... But I did that so much, I forgot I had wants... and then I wasn't able to please and take care of the others very well." He hadn't been QUITE as submissive as that made him sound... at least, Optimus didn't THINK he had...

Shivering from the touch of the strong mech against him Thundercracker pressed up with a small growl, red optics blaring into Optimus. "Oh yes, I will!" He lurched up and snagged the Autobot's hand in his mouth, biting lightly to remind that he WAS a seeker… and as scared as he was, being tied down brought out his more… feisty side at times.

Thundercracker wanted his hand? Then fine, Optimus didn't object... not yet, at any rate. He kept his hand in the seeker's mouth and reached for the whip, trusting Skywarp to hand it to him. The Autobot offered the purple seeker a quick smile when he did so, and coiled the whip up, tracing the lash across Thundercracker's body idly. He was, truth to be told, enjoying taking his time and being the one in sole charge of the encounter.

The sounds his wing-mate were making… oh, they made it all worth while! Even before the real fun was started… even before everything was really GOING… Skywarp moaned softly, echoing the hisses that Thundercracker was making. Said blue seeker was nibbling on Optimus' hand, glossa sliding over the fingers as he mewled and pushed his body against the whip.

"You've gotten more vocal... I like it. So tell me, do you want this on? Do you want it to snake across you, stinging against your armor?" Very carefully, Optimus didn't think about how much he had changed since coming here. He had changed, he liked the changes, and he knew when to let them show or not. And right now he wanted to drive Thundercracker to begging.

Was that actually envy in Skywarp's optics? The blue seeker twisted and pulled away from the whip on an impulse, glaring and keening. He had asked for it… he had wanted it… he STILL wanted it and was enjoying the treatment that was being given far more than he should! Thundercracker bit down on the hand in his mouth before letting it go, "both!" He demanded, crying out from the instantaneous response, "Oh, there! Please… fragging Autobot!"

At first he just sprawled it out, letting the lash shift itself by its own vibrations. At Thundercracker's demanding, however, Optimus chuckled, pulling away. "Now, now... you really think you're in a place to demand?" He hadn't actually wielded a whip before, like pit he was going to admit that though. There was no-one to guide him in this... they had already shown him. Dermaplating quirked as Optimus realized he was thinking of this as some kind of final exam, okay, he probably wasn't thinking clearly, and the whip hissed through the air to strike Thundercracker.

"No! put it back!" Thundercracker snarled, wailing in response to the reprimand. He wanted it, wanted it so much! "Please put it back against me, against my plating, in me… anywhere!!" How was he supposed to beg the Autobot leader? Especially when said leader had been stripped of mercy and was acting so… delicious! "AH!" There it was, bared against his armored chest, sending tingles down his frame… so much like when Megatron wielded his cannon, smooth and graceful…

This was... interesting. At the moment, that was the best way Optimus could describe it. A thought occurred to him, and this time the Autobot tried to let the whip curl about Thundercracker's arm. He was almost surprised when it actually worked... "'Warp... I assume you're the one who got him talking again? And his stamina's improved, I'd guess... I like it." In him, the blue seeker had said... ooh, ideas, ideas! Optimus chuckled, oh, he had such ideas, this was... fun!

There was something rewarding in seeing a fellow seeker moaning and shaking as a grounder tormented him… and Skywarp was really enjoying the sights and sounds. Optimus was pretty good at what he was doing, despite not having much practice. Then again, his trine leader was a great teacher! As it was Thundercracker was mewling and making familiar sounds… and the purple and black seeker was getting a charge from the sight! "He'll overload slower if you ignore there… and there… oh and there." He pointed at each one, supplementing the advice with a few other tips.

"Well, aren't you gleeful..." He wasn't sure he had the skill to try this... Optimus lashed above one of the points Skywarp had happily pointed out, and then let it vibrate down. Just before it reached the spot, just when Thundercracker's whimpers had stopped and he trembled, waiting... Optimus pulled the whip back, laughing. "Like that, you think?"

"Ohh! Perfect! Perfect Optimus!" Primus… the purple seeker shivered as he imagined Optimus doing the same to him… to his wings… his glass… his body… yes, he couldn't wait. The near scream that Thundercracker gave didn't help either, instead it made him look forward to it even more... so much so that Skywarp found himself caressing his own wing in time to the movements of the whip.

The movement caught Optimus' optics, a purple hand moving against a black wing. It caught his attention enough that he stared unabashedly at Skywarp. Well, the younger seeker was in range... Offering Thundercracker a smirk, Optimus lashed the black seeker. "Enjoying?" he purred, before returning to the blue jet. He let the whip linger, only twitching it now and again to move it closer to a seam.

Now THAT was a good sight of revenge! Thundercracker moaned at the same time his trine mate whimpered, arching against the Autobot and his lovely whip. "Yes, Primus yes! Please! Make him beg, make it sound as good as I know it feels!!" The shouts and pleads didn't go unnoticed and the blue seeker glared, "y-you're such a… unmmm… fragging… so… uhm…" Was Optimus near where Skywarp had been before? Seriously what was THAT?! And WHY did it feel so good!?

It was just a patch of metal. Small, slightly uneven... a slightly larger than average weld, perhaps, almost invisible. And Thundercracker was bucking, trying madly to get the whip to touch it. "I think I know what you want, Thundercracker... Why don't you tell me, talk to me, instead of scolding your wing-mate? Beg for me, let me hear you..."

"SLAGGING GLITCH!" Thundercracker howled, turning his curses to the Autobot straddling him. "THERE, right fragging THERE! You know where it is!!" More curses spilled from his mouth, a torrent of begging and then alternately demanding Optimus to touch that one spot on his armor that Skywarp had found. "Please for the love of primus… PLEASE."

He could have pressed harder, maybe. Could have held out for more from Thundercracker... maybe. But that would be cruel, cruel beyond the fun they were having. So he twitched the whip, just a little, enough to bring the lash into contact with just there... and then he leaned forward and pressed the handled HARD against that spot, he wanted Thundercracker to HOWL, wanted to see if he even could.

Thundercracker DID howl, long and loudly, a near screech of ecstasy… and then he fell back, panting and calling out desperately as pleasure was spiked through that one little spot again. He was so close… one more touch was sure to set him off! Skywarp knew it and moaned quietly to himself, wings twitching yet again from his own growing magnetic charge… "Please Optimus, please end me, let me overload." Begging with a frantic edge Thundercracker implored the Autobot and even his brother to let him overload.

Optimus gave an actual whimper at the sweet, frantic begging. He had developed quite the taste for begging, and Thundercracker... "So sweet, such sweet begging..." How could he not? Twitching the whip again to let it vibrate into cracks, Optimus licked the spot, running his hand firmly against a wing as well. He wanted to hear another cry, hear Skywarp's moaning under it...

"OH! Wh-what? Why?... oh! So good!!" Was all that could be deciphered from Thundercracker's scream of overload, most other sounds inarticulate from the seeker's mouth. Next to him Skywarp had doubled over and was begging slightly too, though not as bad as his trine mates. Said trine mate was silent in his overload bliss, relaxing in his bonds with soft mewls.

Moaning softly as he watched Thundercracker, Optimus motioned for Skywarp to join them. He hadn't missed the black and purple seeker's need, after all, though he didn't plan on meeting it QUITE yet. No... that would be too easy, too easy on both of them. He had been given this chance to please them, Starscream trusted him with his trine at least that much.

Uh oh… with some trepidation Skywarp crept over, optics on the Autobot, watching him closely… what did Optimus think he'd go down easy like his trine mate? FRAG NO... there would just be no enjoyment in being dominated if he did that, and besides Thundercracker would enjoy the sight too. As it was the purple seeker stroked his wing-brother's wing and then his vent, purring from the resulting sounds.

Seemed like Skywarp was gearing up for a fight... Optimus wasn't really surprised, and anyway, he... WANTED the fight, wanted to struggle and win. The Autobot had learned that overloads came so much stronger after a struggle... though he would always have a taste for sweet and caring, but hey, he had seen that it was possible to have both. "You've been so very helpful, 'Warp... so very helpful. I might almost wonder if you were up to something... ARE you up to something, Skywarp? Or you just want to see TC happy that much?"

"What do YOU think Optimus?" Skywarp growled good naturedly, wings shifting against his back. "I'd do anything to see him happy!" It was the honest truth… the purple seeker would do anything to even catch a glimpse of the sight of Thundercracker in the dazed, happy state that he was still in… still recovering from overload… "If I was plotting you'd know," he added, coming closer as Optimus beckoned to him.

"Oh would I now? Nice to know you think so well of me..." There was no reason to get 'ugly' until Skywarp forced it... and he would, Optimus was quite sure that he would... The purple Decepticon actually reminded the Prime of Sunstreaker. Or Sideswipe, with the pranks... yeah, definitely Sideswipe. Hum, pity he couldn't use some of these lessons to keep the red twin under control... Skywarp was close enough, now, and Optimus reached out and stroked him.

"O-of course!" Skywarp shivered at the touch on his chassis, wings pulling back to try and be out of reach of the Autobot leader. He was slightly nervous, wanting more of the touch almost painfully. "Y-you're the Autobot leader! It would be pathetic if you couldn't tell!" The purple seeker exclaimed, keening when two legs encircled his waist to hold him still. Of course Thundercracker would want to get him back…

Glad for his strength, Optimus pulled Skywarp closer, humming slightly. "Oh... I am pathetic... didn't Screamer tell you? Couldn't even fix the damage I caused when I came here. I'm getting better at that..." And it was a whole new kind of rush to look at Megatron, visually trace out the fresh weld lines, and know HE had done that... not the inflicting of damage, that was old news between them, but the repairing... the weld itself, his work...

Finally Thundercracker could speak and completely think again, shaking his head with a growl as his wing mate was pulled into a firm embrace. "Yes well, now that we've seen you on your best Decepticon behavior… you can't use that excuse anymore, Prime," he said, smirking in triumph even while still tied down as he watched Skywarp squirm.

"No? Not allowed to be pathetic any more?" Thundercracker was talking too much... so Optimus traced a wing again, slowly nearing the seam. He would very much enjoy mapping out the connections in there, as deep as he could reach his digits. "Hum, I think I can handle that," he added, dragging Skywarp into a kiss.

"Good!" Thundercracker moaned, arching up despite his trine mate's weight helping to hold him down. "We'd hate… for you to… use obsolete excuses!" The touch was so good… felt so tasty against his sensitive wings. "Take him!" he ordered for Skywarp, tugging at his binds. But he wasn't noticed… until he attacked his trine mate's back, pressing up as much as he could to receive more touch as he licked and nipped the sensitive plating.

Blue optics looked past Skywarp's head to study Thundercracker. Breaking the kiss and raking a hand against the purple back-plating, Optimus smirked at the older seeker. "You want me to take him? Take him, please him, make him scream for me, while you watch? Is that what you want, Thundercracker...?" One pair of wings were very like another, and he could reach the back of Skywarp's wings, rub them, while Thundercracker could watch.

"Yes! Primus yes! Please yes! YES!" Begging needily the blue seeker pushed against the touch to his wings, nodding and shivering with the need to see… Skywarp writhing in pleasure… the sounds that his wing mate made… Thundercracker moaned at the very remembrance of it, red optics pleading with Optimus to put on a good show.

It was SO MUCH easier to do this with Thundercracker still using his legs to hold Skywarp. Oh, not that Optimus couldn't hold Skywarp himself, but with the older seeker holding him... well, Optimus could spend more energy on other things. Like laying the whip against Thundercracker and turning it on to provide more stimulation, or digging into Skywarp's backseam and not even caring if it caused a little pain.

Besides battle and when they tag teamed Starscream the two seekers weren't often in sync, but with Optimus on the prowl, wringing pleasure… they howled as one, grinding up against each other in a show of want. "Optimus… fragging Autobot scum… make him scream!" Thundercracker snarled, whimpering as his wings were attacked again… "I want to hear him beg!" Gesturing towards Skywarp his growled again then cried out as his wing was struck with the whip.

"And I want to hear you... Both of you, so needy..." So very needy, would guess that the proud seekers could be so very hungry...? With a snarl to match Thundercracker's, Optimus wrenched the two seekers apart, baring down on Thundercracker and pulling Skywarp up, dropping the whip to leave it vibrating against Thundercracker as he did so. With the hand that freed up, the Autobot reached past the legs around Skywarp's waist, searching for the nosecone. He'd heard things... and never gotten around to trying anything like this with Starscream.

Now THAT was better! Writhing under the heated whip Thundercracker moaned and yanked at his chains so hard his wrists started to leak. "Oh! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!" The panting begging sounds from Skywarp weren't helping either, having a seeker's nose cone caressed or even touched… that often led to a overload quickly and the purple seeker was already on the way to it, hands scrambling at Optimus' armor in a pleasure-panic.

So... Everything he had heard was true, and then some. Optimus moaned, pressing down on Skywarp to lay him back against his wing-mate. His hand still played with Thundercracker's wing, pulling the tip of the whip into that side seam, while his other hand never once left the purple seeker's nose cone, he wanted more of those sounds, MORE... and let the seekers know that by his own whimpering.

Oh Thundercracker tried to speak, tried to beg… but all he could do was keen and pant, his trine mate making enough sounds for the both of them! Skywarp was almost screaming, voice rising over the Autobot's own whimpers. It wasn't surprising… their trine leader had taught the purple seeker well when it came to begging!

"Overload for me... Overload for me, beautiful seekers... Keep screaming." Optimus dragged himself up, rubbing across Skywarp's canopy and closing dentaplates hard on a black wing, keening into the appendage. He was GOING to make Skywarp overload, and then play more with both of them, and eventually he would seek his own release from them, and merge... oh, he so very much planned on THAT. And maybe he'd even unchain Thundercracker at some point.

Again they couldn't talk, only screaming as an overload tore through each of the seekers' body. Skywarp was the first to recover, whimpering as he sat up, some how making it free from his wing mate… and then attacking Optimus with a low moan. "Y-your turn!" He was SO going to fail… the Autobot would easily over power him!... but that didn't stop him from using his glossa as best as he could to cause Optimus pleasure.

He arched into the glossa, no reason not to enjoy it for a moment... "My turn...? No... No, I don't think so. I'm not done... playing with YOU." Optimus still had the first chain wrapped around his arm, and with a low growl he forced Skywarp to lay beside his wing-brother, using the first chain to pin him there. He enjoyed growling, liked how it vibrated his frame... "Ooh, what a picture... two helpless seekers, all at my mercy..."

With an almost pure animalistic yowl Skywarp tugged at the chain holding him against Thundercracker… he wanted to fight more! To be dominated!... but OH, was Optimus doing a good job already… "You don't have any mercy!" He snapped at the Autobot, whimpering when a leg from his wing-brother nudged him. It was encouragement… and he loved it.

"No... no, your leaders did a fair job of curing me of any idea of mercy..." Optimus agreed, lightly tracing Skywarp. "Oh, almost forgot..." Moving the whip off of Thundercracker, Optimus stood up, just looking at the two seekers for a moment. They really were beautiful... and again there was the realization that Starscream trusted them to him, to their one-time enemy... "So what shall I do with you?"

"You could always let us go… of course… but then I know that will NEVER happen…" Now that the whip was gone Thundercracker could think again… REALLY think. "You could untie me and I could help… I do want my chance to help my dear wing-mate eventually!" Maybe he could talk his way out… after all what he said was true and the purple seeker knew it, was glaring up a storm at him.

Optimus hummed in contemplation, then shook his head in exaggerated sorrow. "No... No, I don't think I dare do that yet... After all, you might decide to help him, and not me, and while that may be enjoyable... I'd rather play with you more first." Tapping his dermaplates with a finger, Optimus put on a show of thought, finally brightening. "I know! Let's play a game!"

A game?... oh SLAG. Thundercracker mewled and shifted, staying calm on the outside he mewled again. "A game? What kind of game?" The question was an attempt at innocence… and the seeker failed miserably. "Can't you untie me so I can help? Please?" Why didn't Skywarp help?... oh. The purple seeker was shaking in need, he wanted to play the game… he wanted to be stuck in his position as Optimus dominated them fully.

"Oh, no... that's the POINT of the game, TC... the reward at the end, if you will... Well, since you're Decepticons, this should be easy for you! You're each going to tell me how to best bring the other to overload... the one who's technique brings the other over first... gets freed to help me!" Optimus smiled widely, slowly stalking back and forth in front of the two Seekers.

Skywarp instantly knew he was going to loose and keened from it, whining and pouting. "But that's not fair!" he cried, tugging at the chain holding him down as his wing mate grinned evilly, chuckling softly to himself. "TC knows more about me and Screamer...! wait he's got that spot! The one you know!" Panic was setting in… but it was a good kind of panic, so full of delicious restraint and excitement.

"Yes... but I already KNOW that way... Hum, maybe I'll give points based on how well you respond, too... should I, you think, TC?" As he asked, Optimus moved forward. Once he was close enough, he licked that spot on Thundercracker again, just to get a yelp. "Soo... Come on, Skywarp. You have to know at least one other way...?"

"Ah! Y-yes!!" Thundercracker growled, drowning out his trine mate's response with a rambled, half yelled mix of spots on the purple and black chassis… all of them spots that would make Skywarp scream. "Please, oh please do that again!" He whimpered, smugness at the fact that he could easily win the game gone with his begging.

Optimus shook his head, leaving Thundercracker and going around the berth to crouch by Skywarp. "But you gave me so many places to try... you'd better hope 'Warp names some places, or I'll have to leave you alone for quite some time..." Smirking, the Autobot caressed the first place Thundercracker had named, the inside of the beautiful vents by Skywarp's head.

This time it was Thundercracker who protested the unfairness, pleading with his 'captor', it was a valiant effort but failed… miserably failed. No, Optimus seemed to be far too busy enjoying the loud and long moans from his trine mate as Skywarp gave them. The purple seeker was begging forlornly as need over took him, throwing out a couple of ideas but not nearly as many as his wing-brother. But then it wasn't his fault! It was the fact that he was so over run by pleasure that was to blame!

By the time he had finished with Thundercracker's list, Skywarp was shaking, by all appearances on the very edge. Still smirking, Optimus went back over to the blue Seeker's side of the berth. "Guess what...? You know... I haven't figured out what I'll do if 'Warp overloads from watching... So you'd better hope he holds out, TC... or hope he knows you well enough to lead me to overload you just from what he's already said. Otherwise, well... I guess we'll have to go round two..." Oh, they looked so gorgeous like this, trembling and begging, yearning and dependent on his touch... Optimus really wished that circumstances were different. He was beginning to not want to leave... well, but with peace set up, he could visit them, couldn't he?

"Fragging Autobot!" Skywarp's howl was offset by his wing-mate's mewling whimper, a soft plea for Optimus to continue… continue and make him moan like the younger seeker had! "Whoever said Autobots were fair huh? It's such a fragging LIE!" His temper-tantrum was almost sparkling like… screaming and begging without a stop.

"I need some more things to try on 'Warp, TC... Can you do that for me, tell me some lovely things? If he overloads, I'll let you free, you know... or you can overload, let HIM go free..." Optimus murmured softly to the pleading blue seeker. "Now, now... Your commanders took great pains to erase my fairness, 'Warp, you know that."

"I-In his cockpit and thruster-ers!" Whimpered the blue seeker, "There-there's spots there!" He keened and let his wings shake with need from the temptation of just letting Skywarp win and be free… oh yes that would be nearly as good as getting free himself!

Standing and pulling away from Thundercracker, Optimus felt his spark pulse. They were so beautiful... Privately, he could admit he was doing what he could to let Thundercracker win, he wanted the blue jet to help him, and the purple seemed to need dominance, not the mercy of freedom. So he walked away from Thundercracker, trailing a hand across Skywarp's leg and foot, looking at the thruster. "In here, TC?" Not waiting for an answer, he stuck his digits in, exploring.

Skywarp didn't bother letting his wing-mate answer, gasping and pressing his foot against the fingers delving into his thruster. "Y-Yes! There, oh please there!" He keened, panting and again loosing all sense of his complaints… he was just too close! Too close to overload and the purr bliss of it... so much so that winning didn't matter anymore… no, being dominated and played with were what HE wanted.

It would be too much to remove his hand and go for the place in the cockpit... and anyway, if he kept pushing Skywarp to overload now, he could have Thundercracker SHOW him that place he'd mentioned... Optimus moaned at the idea and pushed in further, moving his other hand to do the same on Skywarp's other thruster. "Scream for me, 'Warp... can you do that?"

Could he scream? Primus he could! Slagging Thundercracker spilling the secret about their sensitive thrusters, the fragger was so getting it later! Skywarp tried but couldn't stop his screams though, even as he tried valiantly to hold them off… struggled for some form of coherent thought again.

That wasn't enough for him? Fine then, cockpit it was... Optimus bent low, licking and teasing one of Skywarp's thrusters, and moaning at the utterly unfamiliar taste, before crawling over the Seeker and opening the canopy. This wasn't strictly something Thundercracker had told him, that little place under the joystick was one of Starscream's hotspots... but it was still in the cockpit, and so it would count towards the blue jet's favor.

Screams ending abruptly with his overload Skywarp collapsed in on himself, vents hitching as he gasped to cool down his systems. "O-optimus… still unfair…" Thundercracker grinned to himself as he was untied, moaning as quiet as he could from the sight of his wing-mate still coming down from his post-overload high.

"Yes... I know," Optimus answer calmly, holding Thundercracker and rubbing his back. Had he mentioned how good it felt to have a seeker in his arms? Or to be sandwiched between a pair, that was something... he would like, maybe it would happen this time. "So... you wanted to help, TC. Or would you prefer I gave you some relief first?"

Before the blue seeker could deny the question and ignore his need for release his wing brother regained enough process to answer for him. "Don't give him a chance to say no, he wants it so don't give him a chance to not get it!" Thundercracker whimpered from the feeling of the hand on his back becoming firmer, glaring daggers at the now smug Skywarp. "Are you happy now that it's more… FAIR Warp?" he snapped half-heartedly, keening in anticipation.

His hands glided across Thundercracker's wings, and Optimus bent a little to tease the vent, lovely vent... "Thank you, 'Warp... I suppose I was overly hopeful." This didn't change the fact that Optimus himself was doing just what Skywarp was betraying Thundercracker for, ignoring his own need. Oh, but he'd get it met... as soon as Skywarp had been pleased again, as soon as Thundercracker had taken his fill of enjoyment.

"Optimus…" The Autobot wasn't turning him into a pile of moaning metal this time! Thundercracker held back his sound of pleasure as he smirked at his wing-brother right before attacking. Like Skywarp, he was taking his turn at trying to give Optimus some of what he was receiving… "You won't get away from me."

"Who said I... was trying to... ooh... TC..." Oh, wow, he was more charged than he'd realized, so easily wanting to just let Thundercracker do what he would... Ah, no WAY! Thundercracker had been begging just a little before... Overload he would, sure, but the Seeker was going over with him! Keening, Optimus dug his hand as far into the back seams as possible, burying his face in Thundercracker's neck, and striving to bring reciprocal pleasure.

"You forget how well we know you Optimus Prime, how we know how you think…" It was hard to not moan and stutter through his words but the blue seeker did succeed. He growled as he rubbed against the Autobot, growl turning into a moan when his fellow seeker let out a whimper. "It's going to be your turn to scream!"

Optimus chuckled at Thundercracker's claim of knowing him, and then gave a low cry as Thundercracker's hand passed over a still-fresh weld line. Oh, PRIMUS, that was something he wasn't used to, to the way his body reacted in PLEASURE from the traces of damage... "Ooh... only if you... scream with me, TC...! Scream with me, and then... and then... we can... 'Warp..."

"Oh I will… I will!" Claws tore into armor with a savage twist, doing just enough damage to cause the precipice of pleasure and pain through the welds. Thundercracker wouldn't mind some pain too… but not much, too much was just plain pain and he didn't like that! "Good… my wings! Please! Touch my wings, my canopy, cockpit, everything please!" As he writhed Skywarp moaned from the site, wings twitching again.

Optimus gave a shout, clinging to Thundercracker and touching everywhere he could on the blue Seeker. He begged so well, so needily... so... "T... TC...! Oh, ooh..." So close, so CLOSE... Optimus screamed suddenly, lines of pain and pleasure combining to send him into overload, hanging off of Thundercracker and trying, oh TRYING to pull the older jet with him.

Having the Autobot leader overload sent Thundercracker off the edge and it didn't help that Optimus wanted him to, was pushing so nicely… "Opti… Optimus!" A matching cry echoed from his wing mate as Skywarp overloaded from the sight. The purple seeker collapsed back afterwards, relaxed in his bonds and waiting for them to come after him next… all the while enjoying the show he was getting.

They managed to remain standing. That was Optimus' primary observation at the moment, they had managed to remain standing through that... And then of course they both kind of fell to the side, catching themselves on the berth and still tangled in each other. Optimus moaned, pulled the seeker for another kiss, and slowly realized his head was practically against Skywarp's leg.

If it wasn't for the fact that his wing mate was still tied and in need Thundercracker would have been content to just lay there in comfortable bliss. But instead he kissed back and reached up to run his fingers into the purple seeker's thruster, tugging at wires and causing vast amounts of pleasure from the angle he was at.

Optimus smirked, shifted a little until he could get his mouth against Skywarp's wing... Why not? Thundercracker was so nicely getting the thruster, and the Autobot had found, rather unsurprisingly, that he liked wings, like touching wings, stroking them, licking them, anything. He just liked having such free access to something so beautiful and vulnerable.

The wait was worthwhile… the wait and then the viewing he'd been granted! Skywarp whimpered and arched, charge building up in an almost unnaturally slow way. "More! For the love of Primus more! Harder! NOW!" He ordered, body pressing against the devilish fingers of his wing mate and the equally evil mouth of the Autobot leader.

"Ah ah ah... no orders, 'warp... you know it doesn't work that way..." Optimus chided, fairly confident that Thundercracker work with him on this. He pulled away from the dark Seeker, beautiful dark Seeker... "No orders, we're in charge... I'm in charge, Thundercracker's not going to do anything I tell him not to, not if he wants to stay free..." The Autobot was just barely touching Skywarp now, feathering touches against his wing and side.

That was all he could have asked for and more! Skywarp whimpered and tried to make the touches harder, pressing up as much as he could. But it wasn't much, his wing mate had moved to hold him down, chuckling at Optimus' words. Oh Thundercracker agreed! And it was so much fun voicing the agreement… "I want to stay free Warp… so I think I'm going to side with Prime!"

"Oh, thank you, Thundercracker..." Optimus praised, pulling his mouth from Skywarp's wing to kiss Thundercracker, moaning and letting his enjoyment show. It was so nice to have help... and so nice to know someone wanted him to tell them what to do. "So, 'Warp... if you want something, you'd better start begging... You can do that, can't you?"

Instantaneously kissing back, Thundercracker watched his wing-mate's bliss filled face as the seeker writhed, tugging at his chains so hard that energon flowed… and then moaning from the feeling of it and the dull throbbing yet oh so good pain. "Please! Primus, you glitch ridden sack of bolts! Touch me, cause me pain, please!"

Moving away from Thundercracker, Optimus lay across Skywarp and put his glossa to the flowing liquid. Gently, carefully... "You can do better than that, 'Warp... you're so insulting... Beg nicely, and I promise... we'll give you all the pain you want, we'll make you scream before we take you... But you have to beg..." The energon tasted so good... and he didn't have to feel guilty about granting the wish for pain.

"I am begging! Touch me please! Now! pleasure, stop teasing me! more! Please more… PLEASE!" Skywarp's begging made his wing mate laugh, rising and brushing against a pale yellow cockpit. But he couldn't take much more! "That's it Warp! Beg away, making me proud as we make you overload!" Thundercracker moaned, a hand coming to rest as he took over and started petting a beautiful dark wing.

"That's it!" Optimus said happily, before 'caressing' a wing-joint so hard that metal buckled and didn't spring back into place. "Touch you... like this? Harder, soften? Or should I just do what I want... I think that sounds fun!" Watching Thundercracker, it was easy to work with him, easy to mirror caresses and work in tandem.

Optics snapping shut with lust Skywarp bucked and writhed, coherency lost to the pleasure that was buzzing through his frame. It was all too much again, as always… as normal… and as it was wanted. "Pl…pl? now pl? so cl…" What little words he spit out were cut off and then he howled as a overload hit his systems. "Harder is normally what he enjoys more…" Thundercracker spoke up as the afterglow dissipated, smirking at his younger wing-brother.

"So I see," Optimus purred, laying against Skywarp and nuzzling him slightly. "And he really likes the pain, or just being controlled?" His hands were busy exploring, digging firmly into Skywarp's every crevasse, working the Seeker up again. And sure, he could be polite and ask Skywarp these questions directly... but it was more FUN asking Thundercracker about his wing-mate.

Oh, so that was Optimus' game… the blue seeker chuckled and moved up to run a finger along Skywarp's cockpit. "Both I think… Megatron was able to sate him for a grand total of three human days…" Wait… "Yeah, I think so? I wasn't there, I was with Starscream doing… stuff." What, was he expected to say everything? But Thundercracker was enjoying his teasing!

"Stuff?" Optimus purred. "Stuff?" He tweaked a wire in Skywarp, then held him down as the seeker arched up. "Enjoyable stuff? Or work stuff..." Optimus wasn't foolish, he knew there had to be SOME work done... even if he wasn't seeing any done while he was here.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that…" Thundercracker purred, remembering all to well the fun he'd had putting his wing-mate back together while said mate bubbled over with joy and sated lust. "He enjoyed it all so much! It was kind of cute too…" Trailing off wickedly the blue seeker twisted a few of the wires he'd been playing with, causing Skywarp to cry out in bliss from the two touches.

Rumbling, Optimus pressed himself against Skywarp, moaning just a little. "I think we have a problem, TC..." At Thundercracker's confused look, the Autobot explained, "WE'RE pleasing 'Warp just fine... But what about US...? I mean..." He bent down and licked the cockpit, "Why's HE the only one enjoying?" Not that Optimus wasn't enjoying himself... he was, very much... very very much.

"Mmm… that's SO true…" It was so NICE to see Optimus selfish for once…so nice to see him just TAKE the pleasure he wanted. "What do you want to do about it though Optimus Prime?" Adding a hint of a challenge to the name Thundercracker purred when his trine-mate whimpered and pulled at his chains, "P-please? I-I want to cause you pleasure then!" Skywarp pleaded, ruby optics burning as he took the hope of freedom and retaliation and ran with it.

Optimus shook his head, nuzzling the canopy as he did so. "I'm not going to FREE you... not that easily. But..." Reaching up, it took Optimus a few moments to let one of Skywarp's hands free. "That had better be used only for touching Thundercracker or I, 'Warp. Or you'll be right back to where you started." He twisted his fingers in the wires, trying to get a scream or moan from the dark Seeker, either would be fine.

The second his hand was free Skywarp wailed and lashed out, claws digging into his trine-mate's armor, shredding it. Pleasure shot from the new wound as Thundercracker was attacked, the seeker twisting with a sharp gasping moan before he attacked back and keened, moaning as he saw Optimus was scratched and bleeding too.

He whimpered, suddenly hungry, oh, he WANTED the seeker... he wanted THEM, both of them... Optimus didn't have claws, but he knew well enough how to scratch, how to twist and dent and stress metal. It was almost as good as claws. "'Warp... Oh, TC..." He wasn't shy about what he wanted, scraping over Skywarp's clasps and biting some near-by armor.

"Open his plates Optimus, open mine, yours, overload! Overload with us and force us!" Skywarp snarled, free hand locking itself onto one of the Autobot leader's wheels before ripping. Why wasn't Optimus doing more? Why hadn't he opened them already? Primus, the two seekers wanted it… needed to hear the strong voice that booked no argument screaming in pleasure again…

It was Thundercracker who realized that they were addicted, addicted to Optimus' voice! "Please…" His own voice chimed in, claws coming forward to slash at the armor within reach. "Please…" The strain from his wing mate was just too much for him to say anything else. "Please!"

Pain laced the cry that Optimus gave, pain that he had grown fond of. He tore Skywarp open, just to hear the gorgeous mech scream out again, and then fixed Thundercracker with a fierce gaze. "Open... yourself..." The Autobot didn't even have to finish the order, the blue Seeker already acting. He shoved the jets together the moment they were both open, watched as their sparks began to entwine... And with a roar, Optimus joined them, shaking from the heat and pleasure.

So quick! So ruthless! So WONDERFUL! The seekers screamed and moved with a surprising amount of similarities, though the blue was quieter… "Oh yes! Yes! Please Optimus, please yes!" He begged, finding himself able to, offsetting Skywarp's screams and shouts. Their sparks were burning with need, barely holding back to make the Autobot cause their overload.

He KNEW it was hurting them, pushing them to the limit, holding the overload off... Screaming, Optimus didn't fully care, glutting himself on... on THEM, on the seeker pair, their warmth, their need, their submission. It was soon more than he could take, overload ripping through him. Optimus shrieked his enjoyment, almost crushing the seekers to him.

Slammed into overload, both seekers screeched, giving wails that could have equaled their trine leader's sky screams. The blue seeker's voice even went out from not being so loud in so long… and by the time it was back he was drifting… almost in a doze as he collapsed, gripping at armor indiscriminately. "Fragging auto… Autobot…" Skywarp's groan made him actually realize his surroundings fully, watching as the purple seeker used his free hand to untie his other. "But it was so good…"

"So good," Optimus echoed in agreement. Well now... he didn't want recharge, they had woken him and he wasn't tired... but cuddling, yes, and maybe even watching the seekers while they slept... Optimus' caresses were firm, soothing. He would have to leave soon, but... he would come back. Come back, or bring them with him, either, both... There would be plenty of chances, plenty.

"Shure lucky… 'mn tieeerd as reshares…" When was the last time Skywarp was so tired he slurred? Thundercracker sighed and patiently waited for his wing mate to stop muttering about the way Optimus was lucky to be awake and go into recharge. When the seeker finally did he sat up only long enough to sit up and nip at the Autobot's derma before lying back, wanting to watch Optimus as he too was pulled into recharge.

So beautiful... Optimus licked his derma, Thundercracker's last affectionate gesture having drawn a small dribble of energon. He didn't stop stroking them either, watching how they moved a little under his touch... The seekers were so very similar, but still so... individual, different beyond their colors. Optimus was so glad he would never have to fight them again... In silent thought, Optimus watched the seekers recharge.


	16. Chapter 16

Well... I have good news and I have better news... This isnt the last chapter anymore, it turned out all we had planned for this chappy couldnt fit so... you guys get another after this one and we hopes you likes it XD.

* * *

As much fun as it had been to 'thank' Optimus, and it had been VERY fun, Starscream couldn't help but feel better when the Autobot left. There were just some things that couldn't really be done with him around, even if they were at peace now. Not that the Seeker had missed the way Optimus looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker when he left, OR the way the other two Seekers had returned said looks. Oh, Optimus would be back... But right now, that didn't matter, no, right now Starscream was in his Lord's arms, right now...

"Missing our guest, my little seeker?" Megatron whispered into his bonded's audio, a hand massaging one of Starscream's wings. "I know with him around we couldn't have our… normal fun and I sorely missed giving you the full attention you deserve." His hand moved to stroking the wing and pulling Starscream even more into his lap, reveling in the feel.

"Thinking how glad I am he's gone, actually," Starscream answered, offlining his optics and resting his head against Megatron's shoulder. "But I don't feel you neglected me, my Lord." The Seeker was eager for any attention, though, always hungry for Megatron's touch. This, seated on the tyrant's lap with Megatron stroking his wing, was very close to as perfect as life could get. ::But please, don't stop...!::

::I'm not stopping.:: Head dipping down Megatron just barely pressed his derma to the seeker's amber glass. His glossa licked under the edge and with careful manipulation popped it open, a hand pulling it off gently. What could be better then just relaxing and causing Starscream abstract pleasure? Well, besides the Decepticon leader's surprise for later anyway… ::I'm not stopping… but I do want to know why your so happy he's gone, have I neglected you in anyway? Or were you just in dire need of being the center of me attention again?::

Starscream moaned, stroking Megatron's head, and then his arm and cannon. ::The center... oh yes... oh, my Lord, yes... And... well, if he's gone, the other 'bots will find out about the peace... and... you know, some of the others might need... thanking?:: He caught a flash of anticipation from his mate, but didn't press. Megatron would tell him when he was ready, tell him or show him...

"Aww, my little seeker is so cute… I see your thinking Starscream." Speaking out loud while flooding the bond with his lust gave enough distraction that Megatron could grab the hands touching him. "You just can't wait to corrupt more of those innocent Autobots! Or maybe you like the CHALLENGE of it… that's so adorable." He slipped a finger into his bonded's cockpit and then moved it around to find that one perfect spot.

It wasn't a surprise when Megatron kept him from touching. Not a surprise, and not a problem, Starscream was happy to simply sit and enjoy the attention, the pleasure. ::They're so... beautiful when they corrupt, when they admit and give in to their desires. Why shouldn't I like that?:: The Seeker had to use the bond to speak, his body arching up while small cries came from his mouth. He knew exactly what Megatron was searching for, wanted to make him scream...

Chuckling darkly, Megatron grazed his derma plates over the seeker's joystick. ::You were much the same before you know… when you were tied, when you didn't know it was me… the look on your face when you found out my little seeker… and then when you realized it was ME, you hated it… until you gave into your desires and admitted how much you wanted me… that was beautiful.:: It really had been beautiful, MORE then beautiful! And the Decepticon leader couldn't help but hint at his surprise… though not enough for Starscream to know yet.

::Are you the only one who HASN'T gone through that...? Or did everyone just miss it?:: Starscream asked. He screamed as Megatron gave just the slight edge of something less than pure pleasure, trying to wrench his hands free and hold the tyrant there, keep him where he was... ::I guess everyone's beautiful in desire? Even... um... the Insecticons!:: Oh, wow, better not think of that for too long, he wanted to ENJOY Megatron's ministrations.

::You just haven't seen me yet… And I doubt you ever will… yes Screamer, even the Insecticons have their fun.:: With a growl Megatron set himself to making his bonded forget the what he had said about the seeker never seeing him when just giving in to what he wanted. ::Louder.:: He ordered, keeping a hold on Starscream's struggling body while his glossa delved deeper into the open cockpit.

It hurt for a moment, the denial did, but then sense reasserted itself and Starscream realized that, given Megatron's tastes, one or both of them might not SURVIVE if he ever did see that. ::I meant... were beautiful... in...:: "Ooh! More, yes... MORE!" Pleas went into simple shrieking, Megatron knew perfectly well what he was doing. His tyrant wanted him louder, so Starscream went louder.

More? He could give more… and Megatron WOULD give more, until his seeker was wrung out with pleasure. "I know what you meant… and of course they do, my little seeker… of course..." The Decepticon purred, the hand not holding his bonded's clasping one of Starscream's wing joints to massage it. He wanted an overload before he moved on and knew exactly how to get it without much effort.

Starscream pulled against his mate's hands, wanting to cling to the gun when the overload took him. Megatron didn't release him, though, and Starscream was left arching almost painfully as he tried to get his cockpit even closer to Megatron. The added stimulation on his wing joint made the white and red seeker wail and thrash in overload.

Letting go of Starscream's hands Megatron let the seeker latch onto him, purring into his bonded's chest. "Feeling any less neglected my little seeker? Or do I need to give you some more attention?" Oh he hoped Starscream would want more… actually… it didn't matter what the answer was, no matter what was said he was going to have fun with his bonded.

"More... More, please, my Lord, I feel selfish today. I want more..." Starscream answered feverishly, hands moving against the frame he knew so very well now. "After all... I haven't even felt your spark today." The Seeker tried to pout, something that was made far more difficult than it should be by just how very good he felt.

The hands against his frame felt far too good to move away and Megatron didn't bother trying to, instead he just added more pressure against the wing joint in his hand. It bent slightly, just enough for some pain before springing back into place without any lasting damage. He didn't want to hurt Starscream… that would be reserved for a later time… although maybe… "Your claws then, my little seeker, use them on me… use them… artistically on my armor."

He shivered, yelping again. "Yes... That, I can do." Starscream didn't consider himself an artist, not really, not unless torture could be artistic. With a low moan, the Seeker began to claw at Megatron, deep enough to draw energon, but not any real damage. "Are you thinking of going out with my designs showing?" Starscream asked, purring into Megatron's helmet.

"Not just me Screamer, we're going out together… we must show off our fun some time no?" Of course showing off included the intimidation factor and with his own wounds… well, who would dare harm some one with such privileges again? Not after the last time… "I want to see swirls on your wings… show off the fact that you're strong when hurt…" Megatron moaned when more marks were placed on his body, pressing against the wonderful claws of his bonded.

The idea took a hold of Starscream's processor, and he could practically see Megatron and himself going about their daily life, covered in the marks of their love. He clawed down the tyrant's arm with a wailing keen, "Oh, yes! Yes, Megatron, Meggy... Please yes, do that... I want your marks, I want to show them off, and to see you with mine, oh please!" Of course, it was up to him to fulfill the last half of his request, and Starscream was eagerly doing so.

"Of course I will, my little seeker!" Without a warning, three of Megatron's claws slashed into a wing, gouging and making three perfect marks. "How's that, hmm? Don't you like that? I do… I love making you cry out… its better then you could ever imagine!" With his own cry the Decepticon pressed against Starscream's claws again, feeling the glyphs being etched in wonderfully.

::Your cries are sweeter,:: Starscream protested, voice busy keening. He sliced again, following a vague impulse and carving his name into Megatron's back and side, his arms, everywhere. He covered the tyrant again and again in the glyphs that spelled out his name, both of their names. ::Sorry to deprive you of your cries,:: the Seeker purred, kissing Megatron.

::Do you see me minding it?:: Megatron asked, shaking his head at the thought of the sounds he made being better then his bonded's. They weren't, he knew that and had Starscream's trine mates on his side with it! They enjoyed his air commander's screams too, loved all but those horrible sky screams of terror. He'd get his chance to write on the seeker in moment, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being marked first though!

It was impossible to pout while thoroughly kissing his mate and happily scratching names into him. That didn't stop Starscream from trying, though, derma turning down. ::I still like your cries... so much harder to get,:: he said, Megatron's musing having come through the bond. With a flourish, Starscream finished his artistry, purring into the silver mech's mouth.

Megatron purred back at his bonded, pulling away from the kiss so he could lick one of the slashes he'd already made. "And you're so easy…" In large glyphs the Decepticon etched his name above the claw marks… along with a promise of agony to any one who touched HIS seeker without his or said seeker's permission. Now that they were on good terms Megatron knew quite a few of the Autobots would want to get a 'closer look' at Starscream. It wasn't his fault Starscream was such a fine, interfacable piece of aft.

He had time to grin wildly at his mate, before giving one of the seemingly desired screams. At a guess, Megatron was marking him in exactly the same way he had marked the tyrant. And oh, it felt good, so very good, so purely, perfectly, wonderfully good! When he wasn't busy crying out, the Seeker licked at the energon he'd drawn.

Drawing swirling designs across the wing was more fun then expected and the Decepticon moaned just from doing it. ::When they see us they'll know… know just how much you're mine and I'm yours… and they'll want you just for that reason!:: Some would want to hurt Starscream too for it, but Megatron already had plans for stifling that… after all, he could share and be shared without worry for once.

::Would it bother you?:: He knew the answer to that, really. His tyrant was possessive, yes, but delightful, surprisingly... kinky. Even for a Decepticon. Licking up more energon, Starscream shrieked suddenly as Megatron cut into something he maybe hadn't realized would get that reaction. "Yesss! Just like that, yes..."

Right there hmm? Adding the spot to his list of such spots, the Decepticon leader smirked, digging his claws deeper there again. "I wonder if your trine are going to be able to resist you my little seeker… I hope not, it would be fun to watch you get drug away by them… or even better, watch them molest you in the rec. room while others watched!"

"Megatron...! Ooh...!" ::Ideas... ideas, you have... you have the most lovely... Scratch, keep drawing, scratch until you open me, take me, PLEASE my lord!:: Oh, he wanted it, listen to him, even over the bond Starscream wasn't sure he was making sense. He didn't care, he just wanted, wanted so much...

Shaking his head with a low growl, Megatron finished what he was doing before moving to the other wing. The second one had nothing but random squiggles etched in along with a few more threats against any one wanting to harm HIS seeker… that wing also received a few bite marks and hickies too. ::How's that? To your standards I hope, Screamer… I can't wait to rip you open!::

::YES! Yes, please!:: "Megatron, please...!" He liked to say his mate's name, liked to scream it, and so he did, reveling in the pain and the attention. Starscream looked at Megatron, pleadingly, but he knew his plea would be answered. Megatron loved him, after all, loved him, ::LOVE YOU!::

Instead of replying, the Decepticon leader simply unclasped and then tugged Starscream's chest plates open, diving in without hesitation. His glossa traced a line to his bonded's spark, stopping at key points that would drive Starscream insane with need… "Mine," he snarled into the internals, even though Starscream could do as he wished… Megatron would be first and foremost!

Starscream began wailing the moment Megatron opened him, and was soon bucking and writhing and clasping the tyrant to himself. "Yours... yours, take me, please!" Oh yes, he was begging, screaming as loud as he could. It really had been too long since he'd been alone with Megatron, alone with his mate and free to revel in him.

"Beg, beg for it my little seeker! Now!" Megatron ordered, claws dancing across red and white armor until they found an exceptionally good crack to dig in and pinch wires. At the same time he bit down on a wire before licking his way back, glossa tracing his name across Starscream's burning spark. It was enough to heat up and cause a tingle on his glossa, a charge building as he pushed and attempted to force the seeker to overload.

"Please! Please, Megatron, I'm begging! I'm begging, please, take me...!" Starscream arched up, then screamed even louder as pain and cutting pleasure threw him into overload. He knew from the bond just how much Megatron loved watching him in the grip of bliss, and it wasn't that hard to feed off that enjoyment, extending his overload until he fell back, vents on high. "Mega...tron...!"

"Yes, my little seeker?" Megatron purred, moving up to straddle his bonded and kiss the seeker deeply, love flashing over the bond each time their glossas caressed each other. He'd missed spending time with Starscream just as much as the seeker had missed it with him and was frantic in his movements to show it. He moaned and ground himself against Starscream roughly, stressing their new 'tattoos' and making the energon from them mix until it was like an aphrodisiac.

Starscream took a moment to feel the body above him, every line and plane, each little cut he'd scribed. It was all his, as much as he was Megatron's, his to touch as he would... Right now, Starscream wanted only one thing from the tyrant. He was going straight for Megatron's clasps. "Want... want... you...! Want you! Please..."

The Decepticon leader hissed in pleasure and pain, pulling away just out of reach so he could growl and pant out at challenge. "If you want me then TAKE me, Starscream," he snarled, wanting to be dominated by the seeker for the merge… plus it was always better if Megatron had to be fought for it, that always added flavor and a perfect amount of extra fun…

He keened as Megatron took himself out of reach just ask he had found a clasp. But... oh, an invitation to take his own enjoyment from Megatron's spark, Starscream couldn't ignore something as lovely as that. "You TEASE! You horrible... evil..." Sitting up was only possible because Megatron allowing it, curbing his strength so the Seeker could fight him as an equal. With a low growl and a twist, Starscream was on top of Megatron, biting his neck so hard plating buckled.

"Screamer! My little seeker!" Crying out, Megatron tried to present himself as much as possible. "Me a tease? Evil? Mmm, you know me so well!" He moaned, trying to touch his little seeker only to have his hands grabbed and restrained in an oh so familiar way… the exact way he'd grabbed Starscream's before.

"Ah-ah... My turn to be an evil tease now..." Still mouthing Megatron's neck, Starscream unlatched the silver mech's clasps. He couldn't help but moan as the warmth from the mech's systems hit his own equally-hot internals, growling more as he dipped his head into Megatron's chest and began licking and biting freely.

"Mm!" Megatron arched helplessly under the white and red seeker's assault, giving half hearted struggles to heighten the experience even more. "Starscream, my little seeker, yes, be a evil tease, please!" Begging was such fun when with a trusted person… and the Decepticon leader couldn't think of anyone he trusted more.

Starscream looked up, grinning at Megatron with energon trickling from his derma. "Who's the leader of the Decepticons? Right now, who's the leader? TELL me, Megatron..." the Seeker purred. He wanted to hear it, wanted to at least know how it would sound. And it was just fun, playing with their old roles like this, remembering everything that made them what they were.

Giving a strangely HAPPY sounding snarl, Megatron tried to sit up and pull free, failing miserably. "You are… you Starscream! But only as long as you can keep me down, my little seeker, only as long as you can… handle it." Oh YES, the sight of his seeker was wonderful, ruby optics leering without guilt as he tried to get more pleasure. "It's your duty as leader to please your men, and since I am one… touch me!"

He shuddered at the words, moaning. They sounded so good, so very... "Yess... I always said I'd be a better leader than you. "I'll keep you happy... fulfilled..." Starscream tipped his head down, licking softly at Megatron. He knew the tyrant hated the softness. "I'm going to take you... enjoy you fully... and you're going to love it, aren't you?"

"Love it!" Megatron howled, trying to get some kind of hardness into the licks that where being given. "You'll never be better then me at scaring men into doing their jobs, Starscream! You can't even get THIS right!" He taunted in an attempt to get the seeker to do more while knowing that Starscream wouldn't take offense at it. "Make me love it, my little seeker, don't just talk about it!"

"Maybe I won't HAVE to scare them..." That was almost enough to make Starscream laugh, the idea of Decepticons obeying from something other than fear. Well, fear or desire... And he was sure as pit not going to try bribing the army with his own body! He bit Megatron, bit him right on the spark casing, feeling the energy and heat in his face, and then, with a scream to match Megatron's, the Seeker brought their sparks together.

He couldn't help but scream when Starscream bit his spark casing and then followed it with searing pleasure. "If you could… lead without scare… I'd… 'face with you… in front of them all!" It was a true challenge, and Megatron WOULD do it! But the fact was that it was impossible… although… they were going into peace and who knew what could happen… slagging pits he was doomed to loose if Starscream tried to lead! But he didn't care, was too caught up in ecstasy as he held off his own overload.

The Seeker was screaming, he was almost always screaming when his spark was against another. ::And if I don't... I'll let the slaggin' Twins... 'face me in front of BOTH armies!:: he answered, accepting the challenge. He could feel Megatron's overload looming, as close as his own, and Starscream drove them on until neither could take anymore, and it felt so GOOD!

"Agreed!" Oh just the thought of those two mechs, hated by most seekers rubbing against HIS little seeker sent Megatron into overload, screaming and writhing from those wonderful imaginings. Even if he lost he'd talk to them, tell them what to do to make Starscream scream… and he made sure to hide THAT from his bonded. ::Mine though! You're MINE Screamer! remember that!:: he screeched through the bond, needing to say it yet again.

Megatron's overload and possessiveness trigger Starscream's own overload, and he clawed at his mate in a frenzy as the aftershocks faded away. Laying against Megatron, Starscream just enjoyed again, he was happy... "Oh, SLAG. You meant that, didn't you?" Calm contentedness faded into the Seeker trying to hide from the bet he had just made.

Wait, was he… he was! Starscream was trying to hide from him! With a chuckle Megatron pulled free and tugged his Seeker into his arms, making Starscream look at him. "Of course I meant it… are you SCARED, Screamer?" That… was interesting… seeing the Seeker trying to hide still as he held on, a hand caressing one of the quivering rune covered wings.

"You just want an excuse to give a show, don't you?" Starscream answered. ::But I've seen... I know what you have to deal with...:: Oh, he wasn't going to go back on his word, he had accepted the challenge as much as Megatron had! Well, they could work out the particulars of this little bet later. That didn't mean Starscream was going to stop trying to hid against Megatron somehow.

::What? Why would you say that? Don't you believe that I just enjoy you and want to share that fact?:: Megatron asked, frowning and forcing the seeker in his arms still, kissing him soundly. ::So? I'll deal with more of it… you think I didn't before when you tried to kill me all those times? Hmpth, its just about something different again… Slagging pits, they'll be going nuts about a TRUCE, my little seeker, no matter what nothing will change.::

::I meant the paperwork!:: Starscream tried to defend himself. He wasn't trying very hard, way beyond busy enjoying the kiss. ::And... I don't care where you take me... or in front of whom! And I'm about to get very sappy, so perhaps we should just move along?:: He was lax now, relaxed again and comfortable.

Paper… work?… oh. ::Bah, Soundwave does that slag, not me… actually, I turned in a half done report covered in high grade once so he won't let me do them anymore.:: That had been embarrassing and rather pathetic but it wasn't his fault he didn't want to do it but was forced to… and the high grade had been in the same room… and it had tasted pretty slagging good until it revisited him the next day. ::Sappy? Sappy's um… okay? good… moving along also good…:: Sated and relaxed… oh, he couldn't wait to give his surprise.

Plucking the memory from Megatron's unguarded processor via the bond, Starscream began chuckling. ::You would get out of work like that! Mm... I love you...:: The Seeker kissed Megatron, then stood with a moan. "I love you... But I can tell you have something planned. I haven't seen you this excited in I don't know how long."

Instead of answering Megatron pushed himself up, grasping his bonded's arm to drag him out of the room and on a familiar route to the brig. Those that saw them on the way noticed that it wasn't an angry clutch but a joyous and excited one, gawking at the symbols of ownership carved into them. ::Stay calm my little seeker, don't give us away just yet okay?:: he whispered, gesturing to the bound and gagged mechs, tied in positions that should have been familiar to Starscream.

Wondering just what Megatron could want to show him in the brig, Starscream followed his mate, smirking at the confusion of the mechs who saw them. Reaching the cell, however, the only way the Seeker could comply with Megatron's request was burying his face in the silver mech's neck. ::I won't give us away. What... do you have planned?:: Scared? Yeah, Starscream was, to his embarrassment, a little scared of the mechs still.

::Many, many things my little seeker.:: Megatron said, rubbing a wing to sooth his bonded as he gestured to a berth that was in the corner. It was a perfect place to watch and be seen by those tired, just right for Starscream to sit and enjoy. ::They won't hurt you again, in fact I believe they will… perversely enjoy my plans for them and I KNOW you will.:: Letting the plans seep through the bond the Decepticon leader smiled, walking over to un-gag those tied.

::I'm safe... I know that...:: Kissing Megatron before he left, Starscream made sure the bond was open just in case he needed it, and then walked over to the berth. Settling himself comfortably and making sure that the glyphs were unmistakable, Starscream smirked. "Well, hello there. I do hope you... enjoy yourselves here."


	17. Chapter 17

Ok NOW we're at the last chapter, we hope you all enjoy!

* * *

That horrible waste of space looked so confident… Strong Arm almost whimpered when his gag was removed, optics flicking to his leader fearfully. He had meant to purge Megatron of the mech who had threatened him so many times, who had been such a weakness to the Decepticon cause! There was even proof that Starscream was no good in the fact that they were at peace! But what was the seeker talking about…

"They will my little seeker… I told you they would… now then… I want to hear it from you imbeciles why you thought it was a good idea to hurt what was MINE." Megatron hissed, claw tips running along red armor, scratching lightly. "You're lucky I have other plans and thought this through, when I found HIM," he jabbed a hand at Starscream, "I wanted to rip your spark out and CRUSH it."

Starscream started to relax for real, watching his mate start his work. ::So protective of me...:: he teased lightly. He was still nervous, and didn't even try to hide that fact from Megatron, but he wasn't going to leave, not for anything. "You know, I'm not sure I've ever seen you really let loose on someone."

"You see? That just goes to prove our point! He has made you WEAK, my Lord!" Drifter never did know when to keep his mouth shut. It was often an asset, at least for intimidating weaker mechs, but at times like this...

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Stalking over, the Decepticon leader lashed out, grabbing Drifter's jaw and yanking him close to look into his optics and smirk. "For your information, my treacherous second in command has made me strong through his treachery and all his attempts to kill me, and now I can enjoy it fully! You moron, you think your little stunt helped me? It did the opposite. IT made me weak, not him! Not MY seeker, YOU idiots." As he spoke Megatron realized that he wasn't making as much sense as he ought to, but was too worked up to care. ::You're mine, my little seeker, of course I am.::

There was so much surprise… why was their leader so angry for their help? Starscream was a weakness! Megatron said himself, the seeker was always on the prowl and attempting to… WAS… Strong Arm scowled and winced at the pathetic sound Drifter made, realizing that Starscream was enjoying it and was the one who made those marks on Megatron. His leader seemed to love them though, running a hand along some of the ones on his chest every few moments. "I-If he helps so much, why did you run from battle just for him, sir?" Strong Arm called out, shaking in fear but wanting to help his friend and lover. "You looked fragging SCARED! You then called for peace, you gave up on your cause for that treacherous seeker… and then you stopped LEADING US!" Oh that wasn't a smart thing to do…

Starscream shifted, ready to defend Megatron, but he forced himself to be still. The silver mech could most definitely defend himself, if he even wanted to. The Seeker hoped Megatron did choose to explain himself, because he wanted to hear Megatron's reasons, wanted to hear the tyrant SAY them. He traced the gouges in his wing, moaning softly at the pain and recent memory.

So far, Shellshock had managed to stay mostly unnoticed. Of course he had been caught, Megatron and Starscream both knew he was there, but they hadn't turned their attention to him. The black and gray mech was perfectly willing to keep it that way, even if Strong Arm and Drifter took the worst of Megatron's anger. THEY were the ones who'd gotten him caught, after all. So he stayed silent, just watching as Strong Arm got himself even further in trouble just to help his friend. Bah, friend, pathetic...

"I stopped leading you? no! All I did was let you idiots lead yourselves for once, I took a BREAK, I allowed myself a luxury for once!" Megatron noticed the way Strong Arm had burst in to defend Drifter and chuckled breathily. "You two should know why I ended the battle for my seeker… if you were in my position with the other on the line you would have done what I did." As he spoke Megatron's fingers started dancing across armor again, rubbing and touching in a way to get Drifter charged as the others watched.

Again the looks on their faces were surprised, and Drifter found himself being the one to snap out. "But you don't need… you're our lord! You-you… you don't need…" But it was obvious what pleasure his leader and the air commander gave each other and that fact that they would do what Megatron had done in his place.

Grinning, Starscream continued tracing his wing, he wanted to enjoy this... and why SHOULDN'T he? A slight motion caught his optics, and the Air Commander had to bit his glossa to keep from whimpering. ::Don't... I mean, they weren't... too horrible. They were like... like TC and 'Warp with me, when I... HE was the real instigator, he's the one...:: Starscream tried to get Megatron's attention to move towards the so far silent third mech, the leader and instigator of the attack.

What... what was Megatron trying to do with Drifter? It didn't... look like what they had done, it looked a lot nicer than that, or like it would be nicer, or might be, or... Strong Arm wasn't sure. "You captured Optimus Prime and brought him back and then you PLEASURED him! You negotiated PEACE with him! You forgot everything we were fighting for!"

"And YOU forget that I started the fighting and the ORIGINAL reason for it!" Megatron snapped, giving his mate a affirmative nod before walking over to the third mech and without a word cut into Shellshock. His claws shredded part of the black and gray mech's chest plating without haste, saying nothing… if he would have it wouldn't have been pretty! Anger sated for the moment, the Decepticon went back to what he was doing originally, caressing Drifter's armor. "I've been fighting since before you were even SPARKED, and I pleasured the Prime, so what? Does that really matter? I ask you, what's wrong with wanting peace? And not only that, but Optimus is trying to do the same thing I always have! Our cause isn't lost, it's just being done in a different way."

"That makes no sense! Your way was perfect! It was… It was… destructive… but we…" Strong Arm looked down and away, not missing the low sound of pleasure that came from his friend as well as the gasps from Shellshock as the mech shook from pain and spoke. "Y-you're not our l-leader anymore… you-you're just playing at it! We wanted to help! I wanted to… that fragging glitch of a Seeker doesn't deserve you!"

"So I don't deserve him," Starscream drawled, once again tracing the possessive etchings Megatron had made on him. "That doesn't change the fact that I HAVE him." ::Primus... he sounds just like I would have... Like I DID.:: Starscream only managed not to shiver at the similarities by pressing his essence against Megatron's through their bond. ::He's done NOTHING that I haven't... he doesn't even regret it!::

::I'm amazed… by how stupid they are and how ignorant… and you DO deserve me, I don't deserve you, my little seeker…:: Megatron murmured, feeling the guilt and horror oozing from the mech in his grasp as he continued his caressing and touches.

"But we thought… he said… we thought… after all those attempts, sir! After all those times he tried to… to kill you!" Strong Arm pulled at his chains desperately, wanting the touch his lover was getting while watching the instigator snarl and snap wordlessly at Starscream.

At the same time Megatron was loosing his patience, yearning to go over and rub his hands against his seeker's wings instead. "Do you ever think for yourself? I don't need help! I've never needed help and although the gesture is… amazingly strange and the WRONG way to go, you can make it up… you can change it… things will be changing for the better…"

That was right. He may have done the same things Shellshock had done, but he had done more. He had kept Megatron strong with his constant backstabbing. He had, on his own power, gotten close to the mech he desired. And... it sounded so horribly Autobot, but Starscream truly regretted what he had done to his mate's past lovers, past friends. Shellshock simply stood there and snarled, hissed, and refused to listen to the one he nominally served. "If I had truly wanted him dead... I bet even he would admit he would be dead by now. No-one I truly targeted for death has survived, after all."

Drifter couldn't stop the moan that left his vocalizer. Megatron's touch was, unsurprisingly, very skilled, very pleasant, and not entirely unwanted. What Decepticon would truly object to such attention from their leader, after all? And Strong Arm would forgive him, he knew that... "M... make it up? H- how...?"

"Yes Screamer, we all know your ego is large…" Megatron teased the seeker, blocking his end of the bond so he could whisper into Drifter's audio what he wanted. "You see… we made a little wager and I rather want to lose…" He gave the details of the bet, ending with a request to spread around just a few of those details so that he could lose and get both prizes.

Strong Arm pulled at his bonds, audios straining to hear what was being said until Megatron pulled away from his friend and came over obviously repeating it all. He was floored… amazed and then overjoyed that he could redeem himself… "Yes SIR!" The mech gasped when claws danced up his side and arm, stopping at the chains so that he could teasingly tug at them. "I wonder if you're enjoying this as much as I am and your… friend did… Strong Arm… you're so lucky I'm being lenient."

A confused and almost hurt look appeared on Starscream's face when Megatron closed the bond, fading when he realized it was just to keep something from him, keep him from knowing what the mechs would have to do to atone for their crime. And, as odd as it was, he did want them to atone. Strongarm and Drifter, at least... Shellshock, on the other hand, was still snarling at him, shaking a little from pain.

::Sorry love…:: Megatron purred, right before freeing the bound mech, speaking out loud while squeezing on Strongarm's arm carefully. "Starscream, I'd suggest you free Drifter and bring him here, I want this... leader wannabe brat to see how it feels to be hurt… though he might just enjoy it too much." He pointed at Shellshock and let go of Strongarm, "rip off a chunk of his armor, I don't care where… and make him enjoy it."

He jumped a little as Megatron apologized to him and released Strongarm. Starscream realized what Megatron was wanting from the mechs, though, and grinned. Yes, let Shellshock learn what it was like... The Seeker kept his facade of calm as he approached Drifter, caressing his side and arm before unbinding him. "If you're really sorry... And Megatron doesn't mind... I might even let you taste what you tried to take from me," he said, pulling Drifter over to where Megatron was waiting. Drifter didn't seem sure what to make of that comment, but he didn't put up any fight.

"Why would I mind? I shall soon be seeing you with those blasted Autobot twins… writhing under their torture… mmm, so pretty… I believe Skywarp will be willing to tape it for me, the vid's would bring in quite a few credits." It was nice to see an order carried out promptly, the scream Shellshock gave was quite gruesome, though still nothing compared to Starscream's sky screams. "Oh good… now pleasure him Strongarm, making him moan and writhe, actually… as long as he's pretty slagging mangled at the end I'm happy and you're redeemed, so do as you wish. Now you though Drifter… it's my little seeker's call."

Why was Megatron being so… NICE? Why wasn't he angrier… he was being so lenient and actually a better leader then before, although that could have just been the fact that he was still alive to make that seem to be… if that made sense… Strongarm barely noticed the sounds Shellshock was making until the mech's spark pulsed, pleasure spilling forth.

"I think... I remember your hands, Drifter... Thought they'd be nice, if I wanted them." Starscream was still stroking the mech, feeling... a lot more forgiving than the he should. ::I think we merged with Optimus too much... I'm infected by Autobot ideals!:: "So let us feel them, Drifter... Keep Megatron and I... happy, while we watch what Strongarm there does..."

Drifter looked at Starscream in momentary confusion. He couldn't have just been told to... to pleasure the two leaders? Yeah. Apparently he had been. Was that supposed to be a punishment?

::I believe its called a conscience, my little seeker… I know it's horribly strange isn't it?:: Megatron said dryly, turning around just enough to raise a optic ridge at Starscream. "Hmm… your attackers are all kind of cute, Screamer…" he murmured absently, chuckling when Shellshock glared balefully at them, blood red optics dark with a poorly hidden lust. "Be good and I might just let YOU leave here alive," the Decepticon called out, smirk growing larger when Strongarm jerked accidentally and left a large gouge in the dark armor he had been playing with.

::I still say it's from merging Op too much. Oh well, we infected him, so it's even, I guess...:: "The same could be said of almost all the Decepticon ARMY, Megsy." The Seeker smirked at the black and gray mech, turning and grabbing Megatron for a kiss. He jerked a little in surprise when Drifter overcame his paralysis enough to touch him, and pulled away to look at the mech. "I think you need to focus on Megatron... he's the one who decides if you're forgiven..." Starscream couldn't quite take the touches yet, not from Drifter.

"Hm? I don't mind… and you ARE the one who told him to please us, Starscream," Megatron reminded, dragging the seeker back in for a near violent and needy kiss. A hand clenched around Drifter's arm and almost crushed the appendage in his lust until he loosened his grip on it, pulling away.

"S-see! He doesn-doesn't respect you!" Shellshock's snarl made both Megatron and Strongarm look at him, the later instantly silencing the former with a blow. He wasn't going to let Shellshock ruin his attempts to not be slagged this time!

Starscream hung onto Megatron, shaking, and it took Drifter a moment to realize the Seeker was laughing. He smiled a little, surprised to find that he was actually happy to see that their leader was happy with his lover. And if Strongarm and he helped Megatron loose that bet... oh, quite lovely images. With a small moan, the mech dared to lean forward and lick at some of the dried energon in the marks Megatron wore so proudly.

Oh, that glossa was kind of nice… the Decepticon leader roughly but carefully used a clawed hand to hold Drifter to him, wanting more of that glossa. He smirked at the same time, leering at Shellshock because of the simple fact that… it would have been more disrespectful to not just let loose, actually that wasn't true it would have been hurtful for his mate to hold back and not show their love off. "Coming from someone who desecrated my property…"

"I-I did no… I… I was trying to…" Shellshock keened in pain, jealousy evident in his optics as he glared, arching against the hands touching him and Megatron as well.

The keen from the victim in front of him made Strongarm whimper, hands becoming softer until he heard the accusation and then Starscream's responding laugher, the laughter of a sparkling. "We were wrong," he whispered to himself, feeling Shellshock stiffen and snarl wordlessly, showing that he'd heard.

"I'll desecrate your property!" Starscream giggled, kissing Megatron again pressing him into a wall, barely even noticing as Drifter whimpered and moved before he got pinned by two larger mechs. The Seeker grabbed Drifter's hand and led the mech to one of the places he knew would make Megatron scream. A keen and snarl from Shellshock made him grin into the kiss.

Strongarm shook a little, tearing into the gray and black mech harder. "You said Starscream was a THREAT to Lord Megatron... you said there was NOTHING PERSONAL to the attack!" He was sick, angry with himself, and found it easier to rage at Shellshock for leading them in... in what they had done.

Moans filtered through Megatron's barrier, loud and clear-cut and wonderful… "Oh really, my little seeker? Let's see you do it then, hmm?" He growled, fingers rubbing against the armor of the two mech's before he snarled at Shellshock's words. "A threat? This flimsy piece of chassis a threat? You're joking, right?" The tease was directed at Starscream, daring him to prove the bigger mech wrong… daring him to do it.

Growling, Starscream batted Drifter's hands off of Megatron, didn't want to hurt their 'helper' after all. "Flimsy? This chassis' taken more shots of your puny little fusion cannon than I care to count, MEGSY! Let me show you... just how flimsy... I am..." With a little strain and a lot of subtle help from Megatron, Starscream managed to force the silver mech to the floor. ::And maybe you can tell me how shredding you like I'm planing to will prove that I'm NOT a threat, hm?:: the Seeker added, grinning smugly as he straddled Megatron and ran his hands up the gorgeous frame. Meeting Drifter's optics for a moment, Starscream nodded towards Megatron, intending for the mech to resume his earlier task.

::When I shove you off and rip your chest plates open they'll know.:: Megatron growled, moaning out loud before crushing poor Drifter against him, who had to have been more confused then ever. "We'll see about that Screamer, your trine mates would agree with me and you know it!" He growled a hand rubbing against Drifter's chest plating as he grinned and shot a look to the other two mechs in the room. They had stopped and were watching… waiting and just watching, Shellshock still looked jealous, straining and seeming to need some touch. It was a touch that Strongarm gave, fingers rubbing soft circles into armor.

"Yes...! Oh, yes... Megatron!" Starscream screeched before locking the tyrant in another kiss and ripping at his side. ::You always know... just what to say...!::

Drifter had given UP on making sense of what was going on. It was enough that he and his lover were apparently forgiven for their crime, even by Starscream. It was more than he would have ever dared to think that the two higher-ranking mechs were giving such a beautiful private show, practice for when Megatron lost his bet, perhaps? And it was even better that he was allowed to help them, even if Megatron was hurting him with his hold. Strongarm seemed lost in the show, rubbing and touching Shellshock without apparently noticing what he was really doing.

They… how could Megatron dismiss him like that? How could that fragger treat him so horribly after he tried to HELP?! Shellshock bit back a howl of agony at the injustice he was suffering from, instead imagining that it was Megatron who had hurt him, had made him feel so good… he wanted his leader! Wanted to feel those damaging hands caress and injure at the same time, do everything to him that was being done to Starscream…

"More, Starscream! Deeper, dig those claws in as you know how!" Megatron snarled, launching himself forward to bite the nearest wing. "Is that all you have? What kind of example are you setting?!"

Starscream howled unabashedly as denta broke his wing's plating, and used all his weight to slam Megatron down again, pulling at his chest plates from the side-seam. "Oh, everyone here KNOWS how I handle myself. The question is how YOU handle me, Megsy! How you keep your backstabbing, violent, egotistical, and not really sane second in command in line. What kind of example are YOU setting?"

With a low moan, Megatron rolled them over, being careful of Drifter again as he pinned Starscream down and used his claws to rip through a wing and re-carve his name. "Hmm… that's a good question, though with you laid on your back… do I really need to answer?" He ran a finger along the newest wound on the ripped wing and purred, trailing to the seeker's cockpit before moving to another wound. Out the corner of his optic he watched Shellshock's anger fade into resigned hate and loathing, glaring at his lover with a deadly fire… the mech would learn not to touch HIS seeker when he was done though so Megatron didn't worry.

Starscream's screams could almost be heard outside the base as he reacted to the pleasure of his mate claiming him before the very ones who had sought to keep them apart. "MORE! Oh, please... TAKE me!" He wanted it so badly... but he was going to make Megatron WORK for everything he took this time. Starscream tore into Megatron almost as much as the tyrant tore into him, though he never went for the cannon this time. He didn't want any other to know how strongly Megatron reacted to that. "NO ONE can satisfy you like I can, NO ONE. Take your marks, give you agony, give and take... NO ONE! Only me..."

Silently agreeing, Megatron moaned when a extra set of hands started touching him again, rubbing against his sensitive and wound pocked body. Hook and Blackout would NOT be happy… and that was making it all the better, though messing with any medic was far from a smart idea.

Drifter made a sound of fear and another of pleasure when he was added into the mix, rubbing against what ever part he could while moaning. His lover was still watching, their captive moving in a mimic of Starscream as the mech flexed and started wailing at them.

Strongarm moaned, turning to Shellshock only to recoil. He WANTED what Starscream was getting... and Strongarm did not want to please him. "Please... sir- sirs. He'll only ENJOY a slagging... I- I don't want to give him that. Let me join Drifter?" Strongarm didn't realize he had spoken until optics focused on him.

It took nothing more than a glance between Starscream and Megatron, and the Seeker nodded. "Let the slagger watch. Watch and WANT... Join us, Strongarm..." Starscream shook as he said it, invited his attacker to join pleasure. But... this was the way of the Decepticon Army, force and pleasure and solving things in not-entirely 'healthy' manners.

"I'll take care of him later…" Megatron said, abruptly moving so he could tease his bonded's clasps and cockpit, claws exceedingly gentle while touching the area. Ripping it open would have been fun… but he wanted to make the pleasure last, wanted to hear some nice begging before he opened Starscream's chest.

The three prisoners were all getting charged… but Shellshock was the only one who desperately and wildly started begging to be freed and allowed to help. He was in need, willing to say anything and everything he could if it would allow him to touch his leader. Anger at not being appreciated for trying to help and the jealously of Starscream was gone, for that moment all he knew was that Megatron was giving the pleasure and pain he so badly wanted to those who were so terribly unworthy.

Words died as Starscream arched up, slamming his hands into Strongarm and desperately pulling him closer. He wanted someone, anyone, and Strongarm was close and draggable. The Seeker couldn't beg, couldn't think to form words, could only want... want, and blast it through the bond in an instinctive sharing of need.

Strongarm whimpered, Starscream was stronger than he seemed... A glance at Drifter was enough, no-one was paying attention to Shellshock and no-one was going to, and Strongarm and Drifter would help each other quench any need that might not get answered, even if they had to make a show of it. This was still penitence, after all, as enjoyable as it was.

They were ignoring him… ignoring his horrible need! It wasn't fair, wasn't right! How could they?! Shellshock screamed angrily, begging becoming more then frantic. Eventually he stopped screeching and merely moaned and whimpered, trying to draw any attention he could… but it wasn't heeded at all.

Megatron actually enjoyed the show, watching out of the corner of his optics until he focused on the cockpit in front of him, gently tugging the glass from its place. "Beg out loud," he ordered, soothing Starscream through the bond to defend himself from the frantic need as the seeker blasted him. ::You can do it, beg me, please, my little seeker.::

Starscream shrieked again, ::Not fair, not FAIR not fair...:: "PLEASE! Slag you... please, Megatron! T- take me... Let me FEEL... Please!"

Moaning from the sheer level of desire in the room, Strongarm wormed again the two leaders, licking and stroking freely and so honored that he had PERMISSION to do this. Permission to watch, and touch, and answer some private questions, and... "Oh, please sir... take him, claim him... show us just how much he is yours..."

There was temptation to make Starscream calm and beg nicer, but the Decepticon smashed it, instead he slammed his spark down against his lover's. "MINE," he thundered, dropping down to give the seeker a harsh and demanding kiss. And why couldn't he? Megatron had every right to take what he wanted from his bonded… just as said bonded could take back later. "Mine… my little seeker, mine to hurt and care for!" It was less of his orders and threats but… still a show of love.

The sudden fulfillment of his desire left Starscream screeching even louder. Luckily for the audios of all mechs involved, he was soon screaming into Megatron's mouth, hands clawing at the broad silver back. Oh, Primus, how long had it been, how long since his tyrant had driven him to such need? And the need, the possessiveness, Starscream knew this would be one PIT of an overload, it would be amazing, and it would be HIS, given to HIM, because Megatron had chosen him.

Drifter whimpered lowly, drawing away from Megatron and Starscream. It was too... powerful, for him to be a part of, for him to do much more than watch. He found Strongarm doing the same, and they held each other, hands wandering, panting and moaning, and WATCHING.

Shellshock could have shorted himself out with the overload that rocked him from just watching, optics getting a glazed over look as he went limp. He watched them all tiredly afterwards, wounds leaking fluids down his body. "Please… please sir, lord, master… anyone?" It was pathetic he knew, pathetic and degrading and horrible… but so good and unable to be stopped. "Anything, anyone? Please… Primus please…"

Pushing more and more pleasure into the seeker, Megatron moaned and purred, listening to the sounds that were being made by a very broken, beaten Shellshock. Why did he let them off the hook? Why did he not kill them with a single blow? It made no sense! Yet he needed to… after all Starscream had done the same thing to others as these had, although Shellshock… the mech's begging so brokenly and in such need made Megatron smirk, but also plan… oh yes, special plans were needed.

The overload very nearly made Starscream offline, probably would have if he didn't have Megatron's strength to lean on. The sound of soft begging and the feel of his mate plotting were simply things Starscream experienced. ::They've learned... like I did...:: he muttered, and then kissed Megatron harshly, pulling the tyrant closer.

::I know, my little seeker, I know… shall I go take care of the Shelled moron or make him suffer a little more?:: Oh, Megatron wanted to go over and torture, go over and have fun… but he also wanted to make Starscream happy. And as it was Drifter was screaming out his overload, dragging Strongarm for the ride as the Decepticon leader watched and purred.

He carefully slipped out from under Megatron, approaching Drifter and Strongarm. ::He's learned. Take care of him, make the lesson stick. You don't mind if I...:: Starscream trailed off with some suggestive thoughts about the two mechs he was now almost touching. He would share himself, forgive them for what they had done for him and, at the same time, find his own forgiveness.

::Mmm… will do…:: Megatron rose and with a few short steps found himself in front of the near broken mech, lifting his face rather gently. "I take it you learned at least MOST of your lesson?" he asked, derma curling up when he was answered by a whine, legs shakily straitening as he tried to stand.

"I… yes… sir... lord…" His leader was touching him finally, carefully and making sure to not hurt him… at least for the moment. "Please, touch?" Shellshock begged, moaning lightly when he actually WAS, body tense and shaking… "I, I learned my lesson, learned… learned…" Maybe if he kept agreeing, begging… then maybe he could get more of the touch he'd been longing for.

Drifter gave a moan as Starscream crawled towards them. He didn't even need to look at Strongarm to know what to do, opening his arms and letting the Seeker join them. It was almost unbelievable that Starscream WANTED to join them... "What is he DOING to Shellshock, sir?"

"Forgiving him. Just like I have. Just like he had to forgive me... Just like we forgive you. Shut up, don't worry about it. Just..." Starscream fell silent, shivering slightly as he stroked Strongarm. The mech was strong, attractive in his own way, and most importantly, he would NEVER be involved in an attack like that again.

"Be nice, my little seeker, or I'll have to teach you some manners later." Megatron absently shot at his bonded, starting to run fingers along Shellshock's wounds in an almost delicate manner. "So you want my touch, hm… you want it and were willing to destroy those who got it, got my attention… you're so much like Starscream…" It was an admission that he was almost not willing to make, but it needed to be said and so he would say it.

Hope bloomed in the smaller Decepticon's spark and he nodded, keening and pressing against the touch, trying to get more with the subtlety of an inebriated whale. "Need it… want it…" He so needed his leader, needed direction and would do anything asked! Even if he had to PROTECT that waste of space seeker, Shellshock would if he could get any morsel from Megatron…

"I am being nice," Starscream answered. "I could have given no answer." He looked away, found himself looking at Strongarm and debated kissing the mech. In the end he didn't, licking his face instead. ::So very like me... thats why I need you to forgive him.:: This time, when Drifter began to stroke him carefully, Starscream didn't flinch, only reached around to caress him as well.

Not bothering to answer, the Decepticon leader simply smirked at his mate, twisting back to touch Shellshock's face again. "I believe you should thank Starscream, he's part of the reason I've mellowed out and you're not dead… and the reason I'm willing to make you a little deal, something special in addition to what those two got…" It was simple really, the smaller mech would also help spread the word of the bet, but then later he'd help make sure that Starscream was both safe and happy in his absence. And in return Megatron would simply give him what he seemed to need.

Shellshock readily agreed to it all, perhaps he'd grow to like the seeker, or at least tolerate Starscream's treacherous behavior. After all, his trine could stand him, could they not? So why couldn't he at least try? Especially after Megatron's generous offer… when he agreed he was instantly thrown into pleasure, surprised but not at all ready to complain.

There he went, make deals again. Starscream shook his head and nuzzled Strongarm, feeling him reach around to pet Drifter. Honestly, he wasn't sure how far he was going to go with them, but Starscream figured it didn't really matter. Not right now, anyway.

It was almost too easy to bring Shellshock to overload, the mech was so worked up and nearly broken… "Good, good…" the Decepticon leader praised once the smaller mech had wailed and screamed out his overload, claws tracing the wounds again. They were such simple wounds, and the energon from them tasted quite good compared to what Megatron had thought. ::Did you enjoy the show, my little seeker?::

::Yes. I did,:: Starscream answered, slowly standing. He trailed his hands across Drifter and Strongarm while they filled the space he had left, moving to lay in each other's arms. Starscream smiled at them, then approached Shellshock, looking tired. "When you hurt me, you hurt the one you wanted. You see?" He didn't wait for an answer, wouldn't have listened to any answer anyway, reaching out to stroke Shellshock's face. "Autobot ideals really HAVE infected me," Starscream muttered. Louder, he continued, "Either way... you're forgiven." He kissed Shellshock, and only Megatron could hear the whimpering the action caused.

The smaller Decepticon didn't know he had any tension left to drain from him, kissing back without a thought. Having Autobot ideals didn't sound too bad with the way Starscream said it kind of… a little bit. With a sigh Shellshock stood up straight, giving another sigh of relief when Megatron came over to free him, allowing him to rub his sore wrists. "I didn't… I…" He gave up trying to explain his actions, instead going over to Strongarm and Drifter where they lay in a post overload daze. How had things gotten so far? How had they become so good? In truth he didn't know, didn't really care… but it was still weird.

Megatron watched the three mechs only a little bit, focusing on walking over to Starscream and pulling the seeker to him. ::And how about my surprise? Was it what you thought it'd be?:: he asked, gently rubbing a hand against one of the wings that was covered in dried energon. ::Later I want to fix you up and shine you, maybe buff you up too… hmm…::

::It was nothing I thought it would be... but I think it was even better than I might have dreamed,:: Starscream answered, leaning against Megatron. Mm, fixing up, a shine job... Yes, everything really was just perfect, just completely perfect. And now he had a bet to win, and plans to make, and... ::Megatron? I love you.::

::Oh you do, do you? I never could have been able to tell.:: Shellshock was discussing something or other with the other two as Megatron dragged his bonded out, smirking to himself when they were again stared at. "My little seeker, MINE. I love you," he growled huskily, pushing and pulling until Starscream was in their room and on their berth, straddled while a medical kit was held next to him. ::Now let's see… what will make you scream and beg as I fix you up.:: The fun was just beginning…


End file.
